Conte à rebours
by Capax
Summary: Quand Aveil, simple 'Gerudo' aspirée à la promotion, voit une occasion en or d'être gradée, subit l'exil en voulant préserver la vie de sa Supérieur. La voilà maintenant condamnée d'errance pour une durée déterminée... ou non.
1. Miroir, dis moi qui est la… Poubelle?

_Avant de commencer, je tient à préciser que, les lieux et les personnages [Sauf 1, ma création perso' =P][Quoi que..] sont sous le copyright de Nintendo [Shigeru Myamoto?]_

_Tous ceux qui veulent une histoire entre le bien et mal, ne seront pas super bien servis dans ma fiction… because ? Elle ne parle pas de sa ! C'est juste... Bah, vous le verrez par vous même ;)  
J'en profite par ailleurs qu'a tout les amoureux de Link, c'est regrettable pour vous, mais c'est à peine si l'on parle de lui dans ma Fic'.._

_Ah, et pendant que j'y pence, le titre des chapitre, c'est du vite fait ! ^.^  
Elle est d'ailleur en réécriture, et je ne devrais pas la publier.. xD mais trop tard là… Donc risque de changement ! (aie)_

_Bref, bonne lecture! _

Chapitre : Miroir-Miroir, dit moi qui est la… Poubelle !.

« - Tu sais Aveil, t'as de la chance qu'on est dans la forteresse Gerudo, près du désert de sable. Tu sais pourquoi ? Enfin, moi j'dit sa, c'est pas pour te vexer mais… Imagine qu'on habiterait près de ces maudits Zora, imagine bien ! Toute l'eau qui aurait à subir le reflet de ton Visage ! Pauvre Nature… Tu gâcherais le Paysage en faite !  
-Mais réfléchi Morgane, Y'a aussi les Miroirs qui existe, il y en a même un dans le Hall, à l'entrée principal ! Tu vois ? Ah, non, excuse moi, j'avais oubliais mais… 'Réfléchir', tu connais pas ! tu n'est.. qu'une Nymphe ! Qu'une Sal..  
- Ah ! coupa t'elle, j'comprend maintenant pourquoi notre chef Djaly tient absolument à ce que tu ne passe pas par cette entrée, c'est pour qu'il reste entier en faite ! Non ? »

La Dénommé Aveil, pauvre cible de ces sarcasmes, sorti ces dagues, et visa l'auteur des vilaines plaisanteries, Morgane. Celle-ci rigola. L'agresseuse surprise de la réaction, entendit des toussotements dans son dos. Elle se retourna et vit leur Chef, Djaly, qui venait d'arriver dans la pièce. Aveil lui sourit d'un rire jaune, en espérant au fond d'elle-même que sa supérieure avait vu toute la scène, et pas seulement celle des armes.

« - …

Un silence lourd régnait dans la pièce. La chef semblait pensive, ou exaspérée. L'on ne sait véritablement lire en une Guerrière des Sables.  
Leur chef, donc tout habillé de blanc, à l'identique de celle du même rang, avait des yeux d'une couleur certes banale, marron, mais ils étaient… profond l'on pourrait dire. Peut être son seule atout charme. Elle était une Pur et vrai Gerudo : nez pointu, oreilles rondes, sourcil et cheveux roux… Le Reste la désavantageait si l'on puisse dire. Une bouche fine, tellement mince qu'on pourrait dire invisible. Une démarche hésitante à allure ni très vive, ni lente. Mais un corps musclé. Comme toute les voleuses de la forteresse en fin de compte.  
Celle-ci baissa la tête et soupira. Un souffle lent et tout aussi pesant que l'ambiance. Aveil tendit ses armes à sa chef, Djaly. Celle ci releva la tête et les regarda nonchalamment, puis les empoigna vivement en menaçant la gorge de sa disciple de la pointe des lames, et regarda Morgane, la nymphe toute souriante.

- Je pense que vous avez un sérieux problèmes vous deux… repris la chef. On ne vous a pas ordonnés de vous aimez, mais au moins d'arrêter de vous entretuer !

Aveil du à ce moment reculer rapidement, Djaly s'énervait, s'agitait, si elle n'avait pas bougé, sûrement aurait-elle eu la gorge fraichement coupé de ses propre armes. La chef en voyant le regard affolé de celle venant de se sauver une vie et celui inquiet de la Nymphe, Morgane, se calma et croisa les bras.

- De toute façon, continua-telle sur un ton beaucoup plus calme, je pense que c'est dans longtemps votre prochaine tentative d'assassinat réciproque, Aveil s'en va.  
- Qu… Quoi ! s'offusqua l'adolescente en question.  
- Toi qui t'énervais quand je te parlais… Mais tu vois que j'avais raison Aveil, on ne t'aime pas ! Allez, oust, Dégage.  
- Tu pense faux Morgane, rectifia la chef, Aveil et justement promue et invitée à rejoindre Nabooru l'exalté à l'autre bout du Désert, près de la Tour de Jugement, légèrement avant le colosse du Désert si tu comprend mieux décrit comme sa, termina leur chef en regardant la promue esquissant un sourire.

Morgane ne bougeait plus, une vraie statue de pierre, ou plutôt, une véritable poupée de cire…  
Mais encore ! L'expression poupée ne pouvait lui correspondre. Elle était une vrai Déesse. Certaines de la forteresse disent même qu'elle pourrait être la fille de Din, ou une réincarnation physique de son corps… Des bruits courts que même Nabooru l'exaltée se serait isolée entre la Tour du Jugement et le Temple de l'Esprit, sanctuaire honorant la déesse de la force, Din, après la naissance de Morgane pour deux raisons :  
Que l'exaltée serait partit pour demander à la Déesse de la Force en personne si elle avait un lien avec cette Nymphe, cette beauté légendaire !  
Ou qu'elle serait partit dans les terre arides du désert car à l'arrivé de la Nymphe, elle se serait sentit tellement vexée de la beauté de celle-ci, qu'elle se sentit soudainement horrible à regarder, elle serait partit.  
Et elle aurait eu de quoi être jalouse.  
Cette jeune femme, divine du haut de son mètre soixante-quinze, taille moyenne à la forteresse, de sa silhouette élancé à sa démarche attirante… Rien que ces détails rendaient son ombre somptueusement, sensuel… La regarder directement ne pourrait peut être pas faire tourner de l'œil les hommes, mais les rincer, oh que oui ! Tout à l'Image De Din, elle était mince, musclée, tout aux formes généreuses, mais à la très longue chevelure tirant vers le rose… Tout comme la Déesse était représenté… Un visage ovale, au menton pointu, les traits étaient dures, mais les formes apaisaient, un juste équilibre… De grands yeux, un grand front, et même les Oreilles pointues !  
La Déesse en personne, que dire de plus… Ah, que son défaut était sa personnalité, particulièrement son arrogance. Elle se savait belle… cela la rendait… Affreuse. C'est pour cela qu'un dire court sur cette Nymphe : 'On fuit à la connaître mais l'on reste à l'admirer.'

Aveil qui tournai le dos à sa rivale se retourna et la regarda droit dans les Yeux.

- Toi qui t'énervais Morgane quand on se parlait… Mais tu vois que j'ai toujours raison ! T'es trop conne pour une promotion… Aller, Oust, Dégage ! termina Aveil, non pas avec certaine… ironie. »

Contente d'elle, Aveil partit du pied léger suivre sa chef qui lui expliqua la suite des évènements.  
Avant de partir pour le désert, seule, Djaly avait décidé que la future promue passerait une petite épreuve, dans le gymnase. Rien de bien difficile, mais d'usant elle commencerait au crépuscule. Le but n'était pas de l'épuiser, mais de la tester, elle devrait normalement demain dans la journée allait rejoindre Nabooru. Aveil eut le temps libre jusqu'au soir. Elle décida tout simplement d'aller se reposer, quoi de plus sage ?  
Arrivé dans sa couchette, elle s'assit sur une sorte de couverture épaisse lui servant de matelas. Ce procédé pour dormir était certes inconfortable mais ô combien pratique pour le transport ou les départ précipité. Et en cas d'incendie, il ne coutait pas très chère, donc réapprovisionner la forteresse tout entière et rapidement ne posait pas de problème.  
Une fois assit donc, elle souleva un bout de tissus bourré de Plumes entremêlées dans de la laine lui servant d'oreiller, et pris une boite en bois au bord métallique soudée entre eux. Elle était hermétique et plutôt résistante. Une des Guerrières de la forteresse le lui avait offerte, une élite de la forteresse qui revenait de mission d'Hyrule. La Boite était inouvrable, elle n'intéressait guère la grande guerrière.  
Aveil défit le nœud du tissu qui lui servait de ceinture et le posa sur la boite. Elle ferma les yeux, baissa la tête et attendit quelques secondes. Puis elle regarda de nouveau la boite et retira le tissus la recouvrant, elle était ouverte. Peu doué en magie, Aveil ne connaissait que ce tour, mais ô combien pratique. Elle ouvrit la boite, pris le pot d'encre et le posa délicatement sur le sol, pris le cahier et l'ouvrit à la première page. Aujourd'hui, elle entamait un nouveau cahier. Elle piqua donc une nouvelle plume dans son oreiller pour l'occasion, et cette adolescente, si différente, se pencha pour y écrire sa journée, comme elle fait à toute habitude.

***J -1***

_Chère Journal,_

_Oui, voit-tu, nouveauté du jour ! Nouveau journal, nouvelle date ! Non, je te rassure, c'est le nombre de jour qui me reste. Restant à quoi ? A rencontrer Nabooru l'exalté ! Oui, je suis promue. Etonnant ? Surtout inquiétant… J'étais une fois de plus sur le point d'agresser Morgane, comme à mon habitude, et me voilà récompenser…  
Bref !  
D'ailleurs… J'ai jamais vraiment compris pourquoi elle se comporte comme sa avec moi…_

_Certes, je ne ressemble pas à une Gerudo, et alors ? C'est sa qui la dérange tant ?  
Ma Petite taille, ma petite poitrine, mes yeux de Diamant noir ? J'ai les cheveux noirs… Oui, je suis encore vierge, il est normal que je n'ai pas cette chevelure rougissante, couleur sulfureuse ! C'est sa, de la moquerie à mon égard? Nous autre Gerudo avons beau être les plus belles femmes, de véritable Amazone, c'est une raison pour… qu'on le fasse dès la première occasion venue ? le Sexe attire et vend, et dire que je pensais qu'il y avait des limites.  
Tssh…  
Peut être que si je ressemblais à une Gerudo elle ne me considérerait-elle pas ainsi ?  
On pourrait croire que mon apparence la repousse, pourtant je suis comme une autre.  
On me trouve violente, mais comment réagir quand le monde nous tourne le dos, sous prétexte que l'on ne lui correspond pas. A ce que je sache, il n'y aucun règles de physique.  
Une apparence n'est donc pas un état d'esprit, mais à l'art de le forger._

_Signé : __**Avl**_


	2. Que la Lumière soit… ! Et le Feu fut

Chapitre : Que la Lumière soit… !

Le Soleil commençant à décliner lentement de la forteresse Gerudo, relayait sa place à sa jumelle, une grosse ronde pierre brillante dans le ciel entourée de ces nombreux petits diamants scintillants.  
Une Garde Gerudo, solidement accroché à sa lance qui la retenait debout, regarda le ciel. Elle sourit. Elle était simplement contente, la lune était belle et les étoiles nombreuses, comme de coutume. _Le ciel est pas souvent recouvert de nuage, ici, dans la forteresse_, pensa-t-elle, réjouit.  
La rousse ferma les yeux et pris une grande bouffée d'oxygène. Elle en profitait, elle allait se relayer avec les gardes de Nuit et pourra enfin allait se reposer. Mais elle désirait rester ici, le paysage valait de lutter contre la fatigue.  
Et justement, la garde de nuit qui devait reprendre sa place arriva, et la regarda de loin, elle sourit. Sa camarade reposait quasiment tout le poids de son propre corps sur la pauvre lance en bois, elle ne pouvait plus tenir seule sur ces propres jambes, mais pourtant, tout les soirs c'était la même scène, elle était épuisée mais désirait rester pour le paysage, le 'spectacle nocturne' comme elle l'appelait. Et Rarement, lorsque des nuages apparaissaient, elle nommé sa le 'Cabaret de la Nuit'. _Elle a vraiment un _problème pensa-t-elle. La Garde avait tort, elle ne comprenait juste pas que celle qu'elle trouvait anormal était une chercheuse de Merveilles…  
La Garde de nuit arriva doucement vers sa collègue et donna un léger coup dans sa lance. Celle-ci tomba, la tête la première, aucun reflexe.  
La Gerudo venant d'arriver se baissa sur celle qu'elle venait de faire tomber.

« - Il est temps que tu aille te reposer, tu ne pense pas ? »

Aveil arriva à ce moment, la Garde de ronde nocturne se releva subitement, et regarda la nouvelle venue méchamment. Avant qu'elle ne puisse ordonner ou réprimander l'adolescente d'être dehors après le couvre-feu, Aveil montra une feuille de papier tout en s'approchant d'un pas vive de celle-ci.

« - Un laissez-passer du bras droit de l'exalté, Djaly. Je me présente, Aveil, dix-sept ans, apprentie soldate de la Forteresse, de catégorie…  
- C'est donc toi, coupa la garde. Je ne t'avais pas reconnu de loin. Tu es unique, tout le monde te connaît ne serait-ce que de vue ici. elle tapa du Sol avec sa lance et l'entrée du gymnase qu'elle s'apprêtait à garder s'ouvrit. Allez, vas-y, reprit-elle, Djaly t'attend à l'intérieur. »

Aveil passa la grille fraichement ouverte et s'aventura dans l'obscurité de l'entrée du Gymnase. Elle marcha tout doucement, effet psychologique, il n'y avait aucune luminosité. Petit à petit, elle accéléra le pas. Il faisait toujours noir et aucun changement, hormis l'atmosphère qu'elle sentait de plus en plus humide, étrangement, ici, à la forteresse, terres arides. Au moment où elle se décida à trottiner dans ce noir obscure, elle sentit le chemin en pente, elle s'en ravit, elle n'était pas tombée dans ces pièges d'illusion où l'on croit avancer, mais l'on ne fait que du surplace._  
On s'enfonce dans les terres, _pensa l'adolescente. _Inquiétant. Surtout…_ elle releva son visage et renifla, à la manière d'un loup près à hurler. _Sa sent l'alcool ici… Cet alcool qui brûle si parfaitement et rapidement…_ L'adolescente se questionna, Djaly devait pourtant être là, même la garde venait de l'affirmer. Aveil continua à descendre, elle arriva en bas de la pente et l'Odeur pesait bien plus, elle commença à s'inquiéter sérieusement.

« - Soit pas trop pressé Gamine !

Cette façon de parler ! Aveil ne doutait pas, Morgane s'était infiltrer au gymnase. _Comment cette nymphe savait pour ce soir ? _la jeune femme se rassura, _elle n'est que Chef de Secteur, elle ne peut pas être au courant de cette soirée !_ La Gerudo s'arma de ces Cimeterres et les entrechoqua, ce clignement, peut être, intimidera son adversaire.  
Un Rire cynique se fit entendre, Aveil, malgré l'obscurité profonde de la pièce, s'élança rapidement vers la provenance du bruit. _C'est la dernière fois que cette garce va rigoler, oh que oui ! _pensa-t-elle sadiquement.  
Soudainement, un feu s'alluma derrière elle. La jeune guerrière, prit dans sa lancée, n'eu le temps de s'arrêter net –elle s'élançait à toute vitesse contre un mur, qu'elle n'avait pus voir jusqu'à maintenant de toute évidence-. Elle prit donc appuis dessus pour faire demi-tour par un salto et voir la provenance de la source lumineuse. C'était Djaly, avec ladite flamme à la main.

« - Moi aussi je connais des petits tours ma chère Aveil, prononça la supérieure, tout en avançant doucement vers le centre de la pièce circulaire où cinq flambeaux encercler un socle de pierre avec un semblant de gravure au dessus. Ce Socle baignait lui même dans un bassin d'eau où flottait un seau vide. Créer une flamme est simple, reprit Djaly. L'entretenir est une autre affaire. Voilà pourquoi il faut s'en débarrasser le plus vite possible !

A la fin de sa phrase, elle referma la main éteignant le feu et replongeant les deux femmes dans le noir. Aveil se mit sur ces gardes, ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre. Elle crut voir une forme à l'autre bout de la pièce, elle se résonna en pensant que cela devait être une hallucination, les vapeurs de l'alcool devait déjà lui monter au cerveau. Djaly lança sa boule de feu sur les flambeaux, deux d'entre eux prirent.

« - Même le Feu sait se dissimuler dans l'obscurité. L'illusion de tout à l'heure était parfaite n'est ce pas ? Tu as cru que ta rivale était dans son coin, se moquant de toi… Et toi Aveil, t'a profité du noir pour te dissimuler et vouloir l'attaquer, par surprise. C'est bien pensé, mais fait juste attention, l'adversaire aussi sait parfaitement se dissimuler, surtout quand il est dans son élément. »

Aveil voulu parler, mais Djaly usa de la célèbre 'Disparition Gerudo' comme les Guerrière des Sables l'avait nommé : lancer une noix Mojo au sol et se volatiliser pendant l'aveuglement des autres.

La jeune guerrière, maintenant seule, porta son attention sur les seules affaires de la pièce. Cinq torches surélevées, où, au pied de chacune un Bâton Mojo enduit d'alcool. _Des allumettes géante en faite. _Aveil alla examiner les cinq, tous à l'identique. Elle s'approcha ensuite du bassin d'eau, elle s'approcha et l'effleura, elle était chaude… La jeune femme la gouta, elle semblait également potable. L'adolescente sentit une odeur d'alcool plus forte, comme si une grosse masse puante de ce liquide s'approchait d'elle. La guerrière se retourna donc brusquement, lame en main, tranchant tout ce qui aurait pus être derrière elle. Mais rien ni personne. La Guerrière se décida de s'éloigner du bassin et d'aller allumer la totalité des flambeaux, pour y voir plus clair. Les Bâtons non utilisés, elle les garda sur elle, ils pourraient toujours servir. A ce moment, elle regarda le sol. Elle vit sur le sol plusieurs traces d'alcool, et l'odeur devenait de plus en présente. Elle garda tout de même les fameuses 'allumettes' en main et se trempa jusqu'au mi-mollet pour lire l'inscription du socle.

'_On peut parfois voir beaucoup mieux les yeux fermés…_'

Elle voulu réfléchir à cette phrase qu'elle trouvait intrigante, mais eu pourtant l'impression qu'elle l'avait déjà vu quelque part. Elle fut coupé dès le début de sa réflexion par une forte odeur d'alcool, où, comme tout à l'heure, l'impression étrange qu'une grosse masse sentant se produit s'approcher d'elle. Une masse d'apparence visqueuse de taille identique que la jeune Gerudo, fit son apparition, devant elle. L'adolescente aurait pus l'éliminer en un coup de cimeterre, mais à peine le monstre c'était dévoilé, qu'il se dissimula de nouveau et aussi rapidement. _Sa peau doit refléter la lumière qu'elle reçoit. Fait chier._  
Aveil voulu allumer une des allumettes géantes qu'elle avait. Elle s'était persuadée que le monstre savait refléter la lumière, mais pas les flammes elle l'attaquerait donc avec, il prendrait feu et le tour serait joué. Mais à peine quitta-t-elle le bassin qu'elle sentit le sol enduit. Aveil percuta, l'odeur d'alcool de plus en plus présente, l'apparence visqueuse du monstre… La Gerudo plongea toute ses allumettes dans l'eau et paniqua.  
La Pièce se situé aux sous-sols, elle était aspergé d'alcool et 2flambeau brillait de mille feu. Un vrai fourneau prêt à s'allumer. Aveil s'agenouilla dans le bassin, pensant qu'en étant trempé, elle serait en sécurité si la salle s'enflammait. Réflexion idiote, car la fumée et la chaleur lorsque le feu sera là aura raison d'elle. L'adolescente ne savait plus si elle était là pour survivre, ou tuer le monstre. Elle releva la tête, la masse était très faiblement voyante quand elle passait à côté des flambeaux, sa peau luisait légèrement. Le problème, c'est que la créature s'agitait, _elle fera tomber un flambeau à force de les frôler comme elle fait. Mais elle veut nous tuer !_ Aveil eu l'idée. Elle pensa qu'une fois le monstre trempé, il devrait luire, donc ne plus être invisible ! Elle prit le seau d'eau à côté de la fontaine, le remplit et le lança au hasard dans la pièce. A un moment ou un autre, elle devrait bien toucher le monstre, même partiellement et elle en profitera pour lui lancer une dague de plein fouet, il mourra et ne tentera plus de mettre le feu dans la pièce. L'adolescente eu même très peur à un moment, car elle entendit un bruit suspect. Elle se retourna et vit un de flambeau près à tomber, la monstre avait vraiment pour but de les cramer. Aveil paniqua, elle devait faire au plus vite !  
Elle rempli donc le seau pour la énième fois, et lors d'une de ces tentatives désespérés, l'eau du seau toucha accidentellement une torche, éteignant sa flamme. C'était le deuxième flambeau qu'elle éteignait sans le faire exprès. _Merde, faut que j'fasse gaffe. Si je les éteins tous, j'vais plus rien voir._ Aveil, à ce moment, eu comme une illumination. Ne plus rien voir, comme quand on a les yeux fermés… Les yeux fermés… '_On peut parfois voir beaucoup mieux les yeux fermés…_'  
l'adolescente compris enfin ! Armé de son seau, elle visait du mieux qu'elle pouvait les torches restées allumées. Elle avait visé juste en voulant arroser le monstre en voulant garder la lumière. C'est une être vivant, elle se sent donc par nature plus en sécurité avec des yeux opérationnels.

Quand la plupart d'entre elles étaient éteinte, Aveil vit le haut de la grosse masse devenant légèrement phosphorescente. L'adolescente avait vu juste. Elle se baissa pour prendre une nouvelle fois de l'eau et s'aperçu que cette eau était étrange, elle aussi était fluorescente dans le noir. La Gerudo s'arrêtât de bouger. Si ce n'était pas de l'eau, qu'était-ce ? Son esprit n'étant plus occupé à sa survi, son corps profita de la Pause de la guerière pour lui faire sentir à quel point la pièce empesté. L'alcool prenant si soudainement au nez et vous bouffant tellement l'oxygène qu'Aveil sentit sa tête tournée, comme tout à l'heure, mais à lui faire perdre équilibre cette fois-ci. Elle n'avait pas le choix, tant pis si ce n'était pas de l'eau, elle devait éteindre toute les flammes de la pièce. Elle ne tenait pas à brûler vivante. Elle éteignit les dernière agenouillée dans le bassin.  
Une fois que les flammes toutes les torches furent mortes, Aveil vit dorénavant ce qui pouvait être le buste de la masse briller intensément comme la soidisante 'eau' qui en devenait elle aveuglante.

« - On prend la lumière quand elle est là, et on la recrache quand elle se barre ? Crève limace ! »

Aveil se fit un plaisir de lancer ses dagues sur cette chose et les voir si planter dans ce qui pouvait être sa chair. Elle poussa de nombreux cri à chaque lame plantée. Elle s'agitait, mais bougeait de moins en moins au fur et à mesure qu'elle était percée, ces cris devenait plus faible. Mais qu'importe pour Aveil, elle tuait l'abominable, là était l'importance. Tellement pris dans ses actes sadiques, la Gerudo en oublia l'odeur régnant, que le liquide dans lequel elle trempé lui rongeait la peau. Que son corps manquait d'oxygène, étouffé par cette alcool abondant.  
A cours d'arme, elle dut se résilier à arrêter d'en balancer, regrettant tout de même que la bestiole continué de s'agiter. Finalement, elle s'en réjouit, elle faisait souffrir la bestiole comme celle-ci avait fait peur à Aveil à s'agiter près des flambeaux maintenant éteint. _Vengeance !_ Dorénavant, elle avait un être vivant, agonisant devant ses yeux, par ses soins. _Assez plaisant…_ s'avoua timidement Aveil. Elle voulu sortir du bassin, mais la peau de ses mollets brula, elle les replongea dans le bassin mais glissa dedans, Le drôle de liquide fluorescent lui bouffait la peau._ C'était vraiment pas un bassin d'eau chaude…_ L'adolescente, malgré la douleur et le tournis par cette odeur d'alcool se releva et sortit du bassin péniblement, elle ne pouvait pas ce laisser consommer par ce produit. Elle retira son haut, les tissus trempés ne devait pas lui coller la peau, cela aggraverais son cas. Elle regarda son habit de plus près, il était troué… Elle voulu retirer son bas, mais elle perdit l'équilibre sur une jambe, un seul mollet ne pouvait supporter seul le poids du corps entier. Aveil chuta, sa tête cognant sur le bord du bassin de pierre.

Elle s'évanouit.


	3. Qui Haine bien Châtie bien!

Chapitre : Qui aine bien… Châtie bien.

Allongée sur une grosse pierre d'un gris terne, les mais posées l'une sur l'autre sur le dessus de la poitrine, les coudes tournés vers l'extérieur, la jambe droite étalée de tout son long mais décontracté, elle semblait interminable si on l'observé du haut du corps une vraie tige, fine, longue, blanche, magnifique, douce… Et même épiler. Oh ! Que demander de plus ? L'autre était repliée, le genou en l'air, le pied à la plante vouté sur ses pointes; à l'image de la grâce d'une danseuse. La longue chevelure rousse reposait sur le torse, cachant délicatement de longs doigts de fée hydratés aux longs ongles tout aussi blanc que la peau et rose comme le teint qu'affichait le visage, en les caressant lorsque le doux vent apportant un peu de fraîcheur dans cette lourde ambiance se réveillait, bien qu'il semblait bien endormi pour le moment, ou tout du moins, assez calme.  
_Dommage_.  
Le corps se releva et s'assit sur la pierre qui semblait étrangement s'être amollie. La Tête se leva et regarda le ciel, parsemé de nuage blanc qui par moment cachait le soleil, ce qui provoquait un piquant frisson de froid, mais si agréable, le fait de suivre sa peau du regard, les poils s'hérisser partant du dos pour parcourir les extrémités de chaque membre et qui s'agitait comme un tourbillon arrivait au cuir chevelu. Comme un frisson d'horreur, de peur, de sentiment, mais s'en en sentir le cœur s'en déchirer, se refermer sur lui-même, le cœur s'y impliquer, tout simplement. Se reflexe de se blottir contre soi-même, de fermer les yeux et de souffler sur soi-même comme si cet acte désespéré suffirait à réchauffer un corps. Mais là le soleil était bien à vif, les nuages semblaient même le contourner quand le vent les portaient.  
'_Dommage_.'  
Le regard se porta ensuite au sol. Toute cette verdure à perte de vue… L'herbe se pliant aux caprices du vent. D'ailleurs, à bien y regarder, une plaine est une mer d'herbe. Le souffle de la nature en dicte les vagues, mille et une créatures y grouillent. Certaine vous chatouillent, et d'autre ne désirent qu'à vous manger. Elles s'entraident, s'entretuent et se piègent. Une communauté à elle seule. Mais l'air n'était pas si agréable malgré.  
« _Dommage_. »  
Un Corbeau arriva, doucement mais sûrement. Ces battements d'ailes ressemblaient juste à des bruits de pas. Des pas qui cognent le sol, comme ceux d'une personne énervée, lassée. En colère. Furieuse ? Le bruit s'arrêta quand le volatile se posa juste devant ces yeux. L'on pouvait sentir son souffle chaud. Par son haleine, on devinait facilement qu'il avait bizarrement mangé… du corbeau.  
« - _DOM-MAGE _! »

« - Ah ! »

Aveil se réveilla, en trombe. En ouvrant les yeux, L'adolescente ragea quand elle percuta qu'une horrible Nymphe lui ait gâché son paradis, son rêve parfait pour un réveil forcer. Morgane regarda la jeune femme avec un grand sourire, du genre bien sadique.

« - Dommage que tu ne sois pas morte au gymnase… Je pensais avoir suffisamment arrosé la créature d'alcool à brûlé, et l'avoir rendu assez nerveuse…  
- Tu !

Aveil poussa la rousse qui failli perdre équilibre puis recula vivement mais ce prit les pieds dans la couchette et tomba au sol, s'écorchant les coudes. Mais elle ne réagit pas. Pointant du doigt sa supérieure, l'air affolé.

- Tu p… !  
- Que croyais-tu vieille pucelle ? coupa la nymphe, MOI j'ai un grade, je peux aller où je veux, quand je veux. MOI j'ai de l'autorité, une liberté dans la forteresse. Moi je suis une Gerudo. Et MOI je tien debout…  
- Tu pus juste de la gueule ! Dégage avec ton corbeau périmé là. Ta beau être gradé tu bouffe que d'la merde. Corbeau va ! et Aveil continua, sur un ton moins nerveux mais plus sarcastique : Mais tu ne devrais pas pourtant, Oh là là, sa fait grossir hen tu sais ! Comment tu va faire pour bais.. Draguer après ? Hen…  
- Bah, moi je préfère avoir la capacité de noyer l'œil de la gent masculine plutôt que de l'irriter !

C'était la phrase de trop, on s'attaquais à son physique, très susceptible, l'adolescente qui regarda allongé au sol sa supérieur lui fit un sourire suspect, et répondit, la joie aux lèvres.

- Sa, c'est pour mon doux rêve que tu m'as pourrie, corbeau. »

Morgane regarda la couchée incrédule, en attendant qu'il se passait quelque chose. Djaly arriva à ce moment là en trombe sur le toit, où les deux jeunes femmes étaient, et voyant Aveil couchée au sol, les coudes en sang, la chef hurla sur Morgane et l'a gifla.

« - Aveil vient de subir une épreuve et toi tu la met au sol puis la blesse ! T'as pas honte ?

Djaly aida la blessée à se relever et continua :

- Excuse-toi auprès d'Aveil pendant que je m'occupe de toi. Garde !

Puis elle s'éloigna légèrement des deux guerrières appeler une de ses sous-fifre, et lui expliquant comment réprimander Morgane. L'adolescente en profita pour se rapprocher de la nymphe et lui chuchota, doucement, tout en crachant sa haine :

« - Tu sais corbeau, je préfère crever l'œil des mâles, que de me faire mater dans les moindres détails comme un vulgaire bout de viande…»

Voyant les deux femmes si proche, une garde se jeta sur la blessée lui faisant une clé de bras pour être sur que celle-ci ne réponde pas à, sois disant, l'agression physique que lui avait fait Morgane un peu plut tôt. Aveil, fière de ses paroles, se laissa faire, pour la première fois de sa vie par quelqu'un du même rang qu'elle. Elle était fière du nouveau surnom qu'elle avait trouvé Il est vrai, il faut l'avouer, corbeau allait assez bien à Morgane.

Celle à l'haleine de corbeau partit sous l'ordre de Djaly et la plus jeune, soit la promue, fut amenée dans la direction opposé de force, bien que toutes les pièces de la forteresse se relier, telle une galerie.

Par le chemin qu'elles empruntaient, l'adolescente conclue qu'elles allaient à l'infirmerie, mais en passant par la nurserie qui la juxtaposait. Djaly sourit d'une douce nostalgie au milieu des berceaux, puis regarda Aveil. La chef avait de ses yeux brillants, humide par l'émotion. La plus jeune voulut dire un mot, mais la supérieure se retourna vivement et poussa la jeune femme sur une couchette de l'infirmerie. Elle avait ce ton froid que les années avaient si bien réussis à lui forger.  
Il est vrai qu'Aveil avait remarqué que sa chef lui portait une attention particulière depuis toujours. La preuve, elle était toujours là pour intervenir quand l'adolescente et la nymphe s'affrontaient, se prenaient la tête. La jeune femme avait été forgée par Djaly, comme bien d'autre guerrière, mais a toujours eu des conseils supplémentaires, une meilleure attention. Peut être pour cela que Morgane se comportait comme sa avec elle, 'le corbeau' devait la jalouser…  
Aveil avait un lien avec elle, elle en était sûre. Mais lequel ? Elle ne pouvait être sa mère, l'adolescente n'était d'ici… _Il est de ces mystères que les murs garderont pour eux. Peut être pour sa qu'ici s'est une forteresse…_ en conclue Aveil ?

« - Bien après cette 'incident' matinal, repris tout aussi sec Djaly, coupant la promue dans sa réflexion, je vais pouvoir te parler sérieusement. Installes-toi confortablement.

Aveil s'allongea donc sur la couchette, profitant enfin d'une couchette qui ne touchait pas directement le sol. Elle n'espérait surtout qu'une chose, que sa supérieure lui donne la permission de terminer sa nuit. Elle était épuisée. L'adrénaline qui lui avait permis d'être vif se matin l'avait vidé. En s'allongeant elle vit qu'elle était habiller d'un tissus blanc très léger. Une simple tunique. Elle remarqua à ce moment qu'elle avait de longue jambe, un peu trop fine certes, mais interminable. Elle sourit. 'Au moins un atout physique…' à noter également les mollets totalement épilés. Elle rigola. Sûrement le liquide du bassin du gymnase. Elle se demanda d'ailleurs si elle avait des vêtements sous sa tunique, elle l'a souleva.

- Aveil, un peu de pudeur…  
- Ah ? Désolé Chef.  
- Ce n'est pas le comportement d'une futur Reine. Le peuple que tu dirigeras se comporte comme de véritable sauvage, sans vouloir vexer, se rattrapa la rousse.  
- Je ne le suis pas assez selon vous ?  
- Il est vrai que tu incarne plutôt bien l'esprit des Pirates…

Aveil afficha un grand sourire, très fière. Elle adorait quand on lui parlait de ses origines. Elle se sentait comme vivante, présente dans le monde. Elle avait enfin l'impression d'être importante, utile.

- Bref, revenons à ta promotion. Pour aujourd'hui, tu te repose. Le temps que ton corps récupère du gymnase. Surtout ta peau. Bien que cela t'arrange, je l'ai vu à ta tête tout à l'heure. Tu partiras se soir de la forteresse pour traverser le désert rejoindre Nabooru l'exalté..  
- Tant mieux, j'en peux plus rester dans la forteresse si le corbeau me dérange même pendant mon sommeil !  
- Laisse moi finir veux-tu ! Bref, Je veux voir si tu es capable de le traverser la nuit tombé, le parcourir dans son froid glacial et son obscurité total.  
- J'ai confiance, nos chameaux ont un bon sens de l'orientation.  
- Tu le traverseras à pied Aveil, et en une seule Nuit, Nabooru l'exalté t'attendra à l'aurore. Ah, et d'ailleurs, s'il te plait, tient toi correctement face à elle. Prend exemple. ELLE est une reine…

Djaly sortit de la pièce un peu exaspéré. Une fois qu'Aveil était sûre qu'elle était assez loin, elle alla dans son oreiller et fit un geste devenu rituel.

_***H - 14***_

_Chère Journal,_

_Bilan d'Aujourd'hui : Tapage, Morgane, Engueulade.  
Journée normal en somme.  
A une exception près, j'ai pour obligation de chômer ! Si c'est pas beau sa … Pour traverser le désert en une seul nuit. D'où l'intérêt du 'H-14' D'ailleurs…_

J'ai vu Chef Djaly exaspéré… Ç_a a fait bizarre, je pense être pathétique. Je dois apprendre à me tenir, elle me l'a encore rappelé tout à l'heure. Il est vrai que je vais bientôt être majeur et je n'ai toujours pas le comportement d'une Reine. Mais comme ma conseiller Chef, je prendrais exemple sur Nabooru… Et elle doit être aussi agacée le fait que je n'ai pas leur magnifique chevelure. Mais bon, une Gerudo qui n'est pas rousse n'attire pas, comment veut-elle que je… Et puis elle ne me laisse pas sortir du territoire, j'aurais du mal…_

_Et l'épreuve, plus de Peur que de mal dirons-nous !_

_Bref, repos oblige, je me dois de te laisser._

_Signé : __**Avl**_


	4. Nées sous la même Etoile

Il y a des chapitres que l'on pourrait classer de psychologie interne du personnage. Celui-ci en fait partit. Les descriptions sont longues et pour certains-es seront peut être ennuyantes. Mais elles peuvent permettre une meilleur compréhension de l'état intime de l'héroïne. Mais si malgré tout vous refusez de les lire, éviter les paragraphe souscrit ' * '

* * *

Chapitre Née sous la même Etoile.

« - Surtout, n'oublie pas que ton eau est précieuse, donc utilise la avec sagesse.  
- J'y penserais, pas d'inquiétude.

Aveil leva la tête vers le ciel, le soleil commençait à peine à se coucher que l'on sentait déjà la brise fraîche du désert s'enfuir vers la Forteresse. Elle frémit, toute une nuit à l'intérieur, enfermée, prisonnière, une nocturne de galère. Savoir s'orienter seulement éclairée de la lune, avec chance, c'était la nouvelle, _au moins un truc d'encourageant_, pensa la guerrière. Celle-ci observa son avant bras droit, il frissonnait déjà, mais sûrement pas de froid de tout autre. La promue prit l'eau que lui tendait une camarade et l'attacha à sa ceinture, un simple bout de tissus lié d'un simple nœud. L'on pouvait trouver cela idiot, mais au fond, et elle se l'avoua toute honteuse en souriant, si elle désirait être promue, c'était sûrement pour en avoir une en cuir… _et pourquoi pas avec de l'or_ ! Les rêves font vivre après tout, dit-on… Elle sentit une faible pression sur son bras, elle leva la tête et vit sa même compatriote lui tendre cette fois un arc. L'adolescente rigola.

- Les bourrasques du désert feront dévier les flèches…  
- C'est la réponse qu'attendait cheffe Djaly.  
- Qui n'est même pas là. rajouta déçu tout bas Aveil. Sa camarade lui fit une légère tape dans le dos comme pour lui remonter le moral. Elle garda l'arc en main et colla son bras le long du corps puis regarda l'adolescente dans les yeux et reprit en chuchotant pour ne pas se faire entendre des autres:  
- Tu ne vas pas avoir trop froid comme sa ? Tu veux pas que je t'apporte une fourrure, discrètement ?  
- Cheffe Djaly me l'a formellement interdit, et je n'ai pas envie que tu prennes de risques pour moi. Assura Aveil sur un même ton.  
- On est dans la même merde, tu pourrais accepter un peu de soutien…

La future promue sourit intérieurement. Finalement, elle réagissait déjà comme une reine de peuple, protégeant les autres avant elle… Sa camarade rousse conclu :

- C'est du sadisme gratuit qu'elle te fait la supérieure.  
- Tu trouve aussi ? demanda l'adolescente sans vraiment attendre de réponse, un sourcil levé et le sourire aux lèvres.

La jeune femme vérifia par la même occasion si son équipement était au complet. Elle plaqua ses deux mains sur sa chute de rein, elle pouvait facilement attraper ses fidèles cimeterres, à la poignée ELLE en cuir terminée par une NoixMojo chacune le reste lui importait peu, elle était une maître en face-à-face, les faibles créatures du désert ne lui faisait pas peur. Elle baissa la tête et vit, sur son bas ventre retenu par la 'ceinture' de petites dagues, à la même poignée que les sabres courbés, elles aussi simple à prendre rapidement. Elle souleva doucement son haut de manière à mettre en évidence le décolleté, il y avait quelque NoixMojo, suffisamment en tout pour aveugler une troupe de grouillante bestiole si celle-ci ait soudainement l'intelligence de faire une attaque groupé, car seules elles ne peuvent rien faire. L'union fait la force dit-on. Aucune réserve de nourriture Aveil leva la tête sur sa compatriote, celle-ci pointa du doigt l'arsenal de la promue, l'adolescente compris rapidement que la chasse sera un luxe si le temps le permettais. Savoir s'orienter, survivre au froid, et chasser, tout cela en une nuit de solitude dans un désert glacial allait sûrement être éprouvant, mais comme la durée n'était que de douze heure, Aveil n'en eu pas trop peur. Mais elle sut qu'on ne lui voulait pas sa mort, on lui avait donné une gourde ! Quoi qu'en vérifiant sa quantité, elle changea d'avis, il devait y avoir entre sept à dix gorgés… Et pas de sel pour compenser ce manque d'eau.  
Toutes les autres gardes surveillaient les deux femmes. Aveil aurait du partir depuis quelques minutes, mais elle était toujours là, hésitante à entrer dans l'erg, la pénombre arrivant. La camarade semblait nerveuse, l'adolescente en souri, cela n'aurait pas du être elle-même qui devait stresser ? Aveil commença à s'avança, la garde de la lourde porte en acier allai abaisser la grille, pour être sur que la jeune au court cheveu noires ne revienne pas cette nuit, mais la camarade alla dans une sorte de sacoche puis s'élança soudainement sur Aveil qui était de dos, une main se rattrapant à ses épaules et l'autre dans le décolleté. La futur promue la regarda avec de grand yeux, plutôt dans la surprise et l'inquiétude que vraiment l'offensive. La compatriote dit d'un air gêné qu'elle ne lui avait pas donné toute la totalité des NoixMojo puis tendit sa main où il n'y en avait que deux de posées. Aveil sourit jaune, murmura un 'merci' plus par politesse que par envie puis accéléra son pas comme pour se sauver et se trouva dans le désert.  
Par la suite, l'adolescente regarda de nouveau dans son décolleté puis sourit de plus belle, ce n'était pas une NoixMojo que sa camarade avait tenté de lui glissé discrètement, c'est une boussole. Elle sourit. Elle savait dès maintenant que sa future nation, même si leur reine refusera de l'aide et du soutient, fera tout pour lui en apporter. Comme un peuple fanatique. L'adolescente rigola, _j'ai beau être moche, je n'en reste pas moins charmante…_

…

*Après sûrement trois ou quatre heures de route, Aveil marchait déterminée, les poings fermés, la boussole à la main gauche, tenu fermement, la haine dans la gorge, en pleine crise. M_algré que nous sommes toutes dans la même merde, mise en quarantaine dans un désert, certaines d'entre nous sont de vrais chienne à notre égard…_ vomit l'adolescente, pensant aux gardes près de la barrière tout à l'heure qui était prêtes à l'embrocher, jugeant ces chefs l'engueulant à la moindre occasion, réagissant qu'ici où la bas, elle se sent tout aussi bien entourée et épaulée… Se souvenant des lois pourries qui dressent la forteresse, se remémorant son putain de corps qui la trahissait par sa couleur de peau aux autres peuples, de ses sœurs par la teinte de ses cheveux. La rendant étrangère partout est mal aimée de qui que se soit. Terminant si seule par le temps qui passe, comme abandonnée par celle qui ont grandit avec elle, ses sœurs devenues mères. Devenues femmes. _Mais même entres elles, on les sent tendues, brouillées, bouffées par l'envie de se cracher dessus. Quel gâchis… l'on pourrait tant vivre unies ! Mais l'on essaye de survivre, railler de l'amour. Seule, démerdez-vous. Nous étions censé être soudées, toutes dans la même merde comme m'avais dit la garde qui a bien voulu m'aider. La seule. Et encore, à bien y réfléchir, ce n'était que par pure pitié… Ou par ordre qu'elle a était si tendre… _Pffh souffla Aveil énervée._Elle est comme les autres, prête à me dévorer crue. Mais merde !  
L'idéologie de nos ancêtres, où est-elle passée ?_  
Aveil sentit un frissonnant courant d'air - comme des piques qui s'enfoncent lentement sous la peau après avoir quitter les extrémités de chaques membres, chatouillant de l'intérieur lors du tourbillon crânien, qui explore chacune des parties du corps, qui les ravies mais s'en contente car s'en part ensuite. Puis la scène se passe de plus belle, - courir le long de sa nuque, enlacer son corps, parcourir la longueur de ses jambes, caresser le tour de ses bras. Une pure et véritable tramontane. L'adolescente écarta les bras, elle sentit le vent changer de direction pour continuer à cheminer le long de ses bras. Elle sourit, elle le prit comme une invitation à la danse, fit quelque pas puis tourna sur elle-même, elle avait la sensation d'être portée, accompagnée. Puis se laissa tomber à genoux, le torse posé sur les cuisses, à ce moment le mistral décida de devenir brise puis de disparaître. Aveil sourit de plus belle, la voilà de bonne compagnie. Elle était là telle une gamine à s'amuser, une grande enfant qui refuserait de grandir, qui rejetterais de devenir mère… Elle ferma les yeux, s'accroupit puis en une extension, fit un saut aussi haut qu'elle le pus. Arrivé à l'apogée de sa hauteur, elle sentit l'aquilon frapper de plus belle, faisant virevolter ses habits. Durant ses cours seconde à la sensation plus longue pour Aveil, elle se sentit voler, libre. Indépendante, légère. Seule. Elle écarquilla soudainement les yeux, elle était seule… Elle serra inconsciemment sa mâchoire, ses doigts se crispa et ses yeux briller. Elle avala durement sa salive, une grosse boule étant au travers de sa gorge. Elle sentit à ce moment le choc de la douloureuse chute, elle se laissa tomber en arrière, après que ses fesses et amortit le plus gros du coup, elle laissa son dos claquer sur le sol. Elle resta ainsi allongée en étoile. A ce moment, une douce et fraiche brise souleva le sable le faisant galoper à travers tout le désert, enterrant doucement la jeune femme. Celle-ci sourit et se releva, _Même si l'on ne veut plus de moi à en mourir, je resterais increvable.*_

…

*Aveil, continuant inlassablement son périple, espérais vivement que l'exaltée veuille se débarrasser d'elle - elle l'appréhendait en vérité - en l'autorisant à traverser cette plaine de sables rejoindre les siennes, devenir reine est régir enfin un peuple par les yeux d'une ancienne soumise, d'une ancienne basse qualifié, d'une des moins élevé de la pyramide hiérarchique d'ici. La promotion n'étant qu'un prétexte pour son départ puis l'exaltée la fera passer pour morte à la forteresse. Et enfin sera t'elle si loin de toutes ces Perle de beauté, de toute ces Gerudos… Enfin éloignée de toute ses pestes également physiquement, ces guerrières qui l'ont trainée dans la boue sans aucune permission, raison ou même envie ! Juste peut être pour paraître. Dans ce petit monde de femmes, seule les plus belles et les plus douces survivent. Comment Aveil, plus coriace que toutes ces poupées réunient pourrait-elle donc s'imposer ? Juste résister. Seule. Elle désirait tant partir pour rejoindre d'autres idéales du charme qui lui appartiendra, les pirates.  
L'adolescente s'agenouilla et se prit la tête dans les mains, comme prit d'un horrible mal de tête.  
Elle ne savait qui douter, qui fuir, haïr ou bien aimer…  
Elle poussa un hurlement strident, puis écouta son écho la tête vers le haut. Il est vrai, elle le remarqua, que son rugissement était plein de rage, de tension, de mal être. Elle nota à ce moment la pureté du ciel. A l'opposé de son l'état d'âme. Homogénéiser de façon harmonieuse, une infinité de diamants embrassa chaudement leur croissant lunaire. Ils semblaient ranger, mais pourtant dans le désordre, une véritable armée coordonné, mais libre. Aveil sourit, c'est d'un peuple comme sa qu'elle veux, qu'elle forgera !*

*Des Nuages filaient parmi les étoiles en grosse bourrasque de vents glacials, les dissimulant les unes après les autres Aveil eut un légers pincement à ce moment, comme si cette armée qu'elle venait de s'idéaliser mourrait sous ces yeux incapables d'y remédier. Le sable s'éleva en filet et attaqua en rafales l'adolescente se relevant à ce moment comme pour s'opposer à ce qu'il se déroulait avec plus de puissance, mais la gifla violement, lui crispant les muscles par la surprise et par le froid que lui provoqué les piquants grain de sables, elle ne pouvait plus bouger, ne pouvait seulement rester passif devant ce macabre spectacle ; le désert était lui discipliné comme une mer du nord, ses vagues d'assaut avançant en dansant ; les oiseaux se laissant porter par ses fraîches ondulations de légèreté qui flottait autour d'elle les rayons du croissant lunaire s'éteignant, cessant de réchauffer par ces froids rayons cette immensité vide… Aveil tenta de s'opposer à ces offenses, ce déferlement, de tenir position, de résister du mieux qu'elle pouvait seule dans son cœur et sa tête, elle se sentait plus forte, car elle aussi glacé par l'amour que lui porte ses proches mais flancha au bout d'une heure elle décida de les subir les unes après les autres abritée sous ses vêtements, à l'abri, c'étant finalement soumise. Comme ayant déserté. Le vent se calma ensuite rapidement, la multitude poudre sableuse retomba doucement vers le sol, la guerrière tendit sa main à ce moment et les senti caresser sa paume elle frissonna par les chatouilles, amusée elle saura dorénavant laissée tranquille par les caprices de la météo. Lorsqu'ils furent tous retombé au sol, tout semblait dormir, plus rien ne bouger, pas même le peu de faune vivant en ces lieux. Un véritable cimetière mobile. La guerrière sourit, _le désert nous le rend plutôt bien nous sommes douées à donner la mort, il est artiste dans le domaine de la faire naitre._ Aveil releva la tête, voulant observer de nouveau son armée céleste, mais les nuages camouflaient tout, seul la puissance de la lune réussissait à fébrilement traverser leurs lourdes couches. Puis la jeune femme vit au loin la Tour du jugement, avec Nabooru, maitresse elle d'une armée inébranlable, si entourée, imitée… et aimée. L'adolescente regarda le ciel de nouveau et ricana doucement, _Nous ne sommes décidément pas nées sous la même Etoile…*_

…

Aveil s'apprêter à s'avancer quand elle vit des reflets sur le sable, elle se tourna et perçu les premiers rayons de soleil. Elle s'en réjouit, elle avait réussi la première épreuve. Elle fit quelques pas et sentit une présence. _Après avoir était laissée seule, on devient plutôt sensible au moindre contact_. A sa droite, incrustée dans le sol, elle vit une entré sombres sans porte, une délicate main basanée de femme se présentant. Elle comportait quelques cicatrices et ridée par les âges. De longs ongles taillés en pointe, elle poursuit son regard, un bras tout aussi gracieux et fins. L'adolescente entendit un rire, elle leva le regard et vit l'exalté. La grande Nabooru, élégante comme promis, grande, élégante et mince. Aveil ne comprit pas pourquoi l'on disait que Morgane était plus belle. Certes elle avait un meilleur corps, mais elle n'avait pas cette sérénité et la dureté du visage, une tendresse sec dans le mouvement, se sourire vicieux mais rassurant. Cette attitude dragueuse sans être provocante. Elle était certes à croquer, mais ne semblait pas à délicieuse à l'instar de l'exaltée elle ne communiquait pas cette envie de faire sourire comme la suprême, cet air un peu niais mais qui pourtant cache l'une des seules femmes dirigeantes d'Hyrule. Morgane ne dévoilait pas cette complexité, non, elle était fade, sans charisme.

« - L'on ne peut dire qu'on se ressemble, c'est sur…

Aveil sursauta, Nabooru croyait qu'elles se comparaient ! La plus jeune sourit calmement en ce disant qu'elle parlait sûrement toute d'eux de leur rang, qu'Aveil aussi dirigeait un peuple normalement… La supérieur s'avança d'un pas sec vers sa disciple. Ses pas résonnaient s'incrustant sur ce sol instable. Elle attrapa brutalement le menton d'Aveil et rapprocha leurs visages. Elle l'examina puis le repoussa gentiment.

- Ta cicatrice a quasiment disparu à ta narine.

Aveil en eu le souffle coupé, étonnée qu'elle était au courant pour sa balafre, blessure accidentelle à ces un an, ayant sanctionné sa narine droite en deux sous disant causé par Djaly, ce qui du provoquer son exile à l'époque… Aveil eu un peu la pression à ce moment là car, comme l'éxltée, elle devra au futur connaître l'histoire de chacune de ces futurs guerrières…

- Mais tu es encore vierge…

La pucelle releva la tête et voulu répondre, Nabooru lui dressa un regard noir qui la figea sur place. L'adolescente sentit son sang se glacer, ses muscles se figer à ne plus lui obéir elle comprenait dorénavant la notion du mot 'peur'. L'exaltée a tout pouvoir sur ces sujets. Et si Aveil avait était envoyer dans le but d'être exécutée car elle n'a pas encore faire prospéré la forteresse ? Mais elle refusait, étant pirate, elle ne peut laisser une de ces futur filles avec les Gerudo !

- Et non, le fait que tu sois pirate ne te dispense pas au fait d'accomplir ton devoir.

Le sang d'Aveil commençait là à ce réchauffer, à ne faire qu'un tour. L'adolescente énervée que sa supérieur puisse savoir ce qu'elle pensait, ne supportant pas le fait qu'elle était analyser dans le moindre de ses mouvement, peut-être même jusqu'à son souffle. L'exaltée se retourna à ce moment faisant dos à la plus jeune.

- Tu sais Aveil, c'est une contrainte que la nature nous oblige. Aucune notion de plaisir ou bien d'amusement dans le fait de passer à l'acte. Les hommes ne sont-ils rien d'autre que des objets qu'il faut voir d'un œil critique et calculateur ? Prends donc pour exemple la forteresse, depuis des siècles nous fonctionnons ainsi. Le seul homme venant à chaque siècle ne sert qu'à apporter du rêve pour chaque génération, donner une image de père à toutes les guerrières. Voilà pourquoi notre roi se doit d'être puissant, les conquêtes de toute mes Gerudo s'y rapprocheront. 'Quel intérêt peut porter cet être pour une progéniture ?' Garde cette question à chaque fois que tu en croiseras un. Une bonne prospérité d'un peuple à la descendante puissante ne peut être assurée que de cette manière. ' Vaut mieux la richesse à la gloire.' Un des préceptes fondamentale n'oublie pas que les guerrières au plus grand mérite sont celles n'ayant eu qu'une portée d'un être puissant qu'une multitude de ces choses appelé homme. Les Gerudo ont le corps à attirer toute être, même une femme. Alors qu'est ce que t'attends Aveil, le prince charmant ? Il n'existe pas. 'Amour' ne peut subsister pour une Gerudo. Nous autre Guerrière ne pouvons aimer. Nous sommes l'Art de combattre et de tuer, on nous admire pour sa, pas pour notre cœurs, au contraire. Donc maintenant, juge toute homme comme potentiel, et retient ceux qui peuvent être interessant pour une autre fois si tu porte déjà un enfant, ou que tu vien de te servir de l'un d'eux pour assurer notre futur.  
Mais n'oublie pas, choisie bien le premier, car ton corps en gardera une trace et influencera tout tes choix. Prend le meilleur dès que tu le peux, et ne le laisse pas filer entre tes doigts, car tout homme sait qu'une Gerudo qui lui porte son attention est perdu, donc beaucoup fuiront.  
Tu sais Aveil, ce n'est pas parce que l'on ne pratique pas l'excision sur nos guerrières que c'est pour cela qu'elle doivent rester avec le même comprend tu ? Nabooru se retourna sec à ce moment puis mit ces mains dans le dos et continua tout aussi calmement : Nos ancêtres avait traité cette question, et en sont venu à la conclusion que si ces femmes entraient dans la notion de recherche d'un plaisir toujours plus fort, le sang neuf circulera d'autant mieux dans la forteresse.

- En dévalorisant l'homme des autres espèces à nos yeux, en nous bourrant le crâne avec toujours plus de performance pour chercher le meilleur des pères possible, quitte à détruire des foyer, des vies entière, en nous lavant le cerveau pour que l'on croient qu'un d'Hylien n'est qu'un objet consommable, que sa vie n'a aucune valeur…

Nabooru mit une claque à Aveil, celle-ci ne broncha pas. Nabooru d'un air supérieur, prit la tête d'Aveil et lui fit baisser les yeux.

- Je ne sais pas ou tu a pus pécher ses idées… l'exaltée soupira puis tendit une dynamite, un fouet et des chaines à la pucelle. Rendez-vous ici au coucher du soleil.  
- Quel est notre cible ? tenta Aveil après avoir annalysé ces nouvelles armes.  
- Les Moblins au pied de la tour du jugement. Nous allons profiter de l'obscurité pour  
- nous dissimuler… coupa la plus jeune.  
- Bien que l'ennemi peut en faire de même, terminèrent synchroniquement les deux guerrières après un court temps d'arrêt. »

L'exaltée retourna à l'entré de sa cachette et vit Aveil s'éloigner, elle cherchait un coin d'ombre sûrement. Nabooru sourit, car quoi qu'en dise cette arrogante, elle restera une Gerudo, non pas de sang, mais de caractère. Et à tout bien y réfléchir, la reine du désert était exactement pareil quand elle avait les même âges, à son époque, révoltée… Nabooru s'installa dans un coin de la pièce au plus loin de l'entrée pour échapper à l'atmosphère étouffante naissante du désert. Puis se regarda dans la glace, Sa coiffure, une queue haute, tenu par une sorte de gros rubis rose/rouge, une pierre orange incrusté sur son front, avec un contour assez gris comme guise de bijou, sans oublier un ras de cou, des brassards, au creu du décolleté la même pierre que sur ces cheveux alors que l'ornement de sa ceinture été identique à celui sur son front. Seul Gerudo à posséder une aussi grande, belle et scintillante panoplie d'accessoires. Son fard à paupière jaune vif casser cette ensemble, tout en l'harmoniant. Seul un bandeau blanc à motif, cachait sa poitrine. Une taille de guêpe, et un pantalon extrêmement bouffant rose, de la même couleur que ces mitaines à lacet, se stoppant juste avant le coude. De grosses babouches de même couleur que le sarouel, identique à toutes les habitantes du désert.

**Jour J**

_Chère Journal,_

_Nous autres femmes sont donc supérieurs à l'homme, lui n'étant qu'objet animé…  
N'importe quoi, mais c'est sur cette politique que fonctionne la forteresse. J'aurais pus la distinguer plus tôt, il est vrai._

_Je viens de m'installer dans un coin confortable, au pied d'une sorte de crevasse, et même au défilement de la journée j'y resterais à l'ombres. Malgré l'heure matinale, l'atmosphère étouffante et les rongeurs du désert, je vais aller me reposer, une nuit d'affrontement - face à de simples bestioles dénudé d'intelligence, attention !- m'attends._

_A la revoyure._

_Signé :** Avl**_

* * *

PS : Ici, Les Textes d'IAM et une douce musique d'Emilie Simon, m'ont plutôt était Utile j'ai même osé en piquer quelque phrases. Je tenais à le signaler.


	5. Diviser pour mieux Détruire

Chapitre : Diviser Pour Mieux Détruire.

Dans la froideur naissante de la nuit, Nabooru parcourait le désert environnant sa planque à la recherche d'Aveil, sa disciple. Quel ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle la vit recroquevillée sur une pierre derrière une dune, l'adolescente s'était donc mise à l'abris du soleil durant la journée. La supérieure prit le fouet qu'elle avait en main, et donna un violent coup sur le dos d'Aveil. Cette dernière se réveilla en sursaut et, en une roulade, se trouva dos à la dune puis en une poignée de main projeta du sable vers là où venait l'attaque. Elle sortit ses deux cimeterres et s'apprêta à bondir sur sa cible. Elle rengaina vite ses armes et s'excusa quand elle identifia son agresseuse. Cette dernière rigola tout de même de bon cœur. _Djaly avait raison, cette jeune femme a une bonne réactivitée._

Nabooru donna l'arsenal à la plus jeune, Aveil protesta en indiquant que fouet et chaine n'étaient pas ses armes de prédilection, l'exaltée lui cracha que si on lui a appris à s'en servir durant son apprentissage à la forteresse, ce n'était pas pour qu'elle l'oublie, et qu'il valait mieux qu'elle s'en souvienne si elle voulait revoir le lever du soleil. Nabooru lui lança vivement une bombe sans prévenir, Aveil l'attrapa in-extremis et regarda interloquée sa supérieure souriant sadiquement. L'adolescente vérifia, l'explosif était bien éteint.

« - Suis-moi.

Arrivées à quelques mètres de la tour du jugement, Nabooru s'arrêta et se tourna vers l'adolescent.

- Première phase : les moblins sont gentiment attroupés autour du feu, ils sont la ronde de nuit, nous avons de la chance ils ne sont qu'aux nombres de trois. Tu les prends par le flan gauche, je prendrais l'opposé.  
- Sans offense, je suis déçue de vous Chef. Je m'attendais à un stratagème plus élaboré ; ce n'est pas parce que nos ennemis sont faibles que nous devons nous rabaisser à leur niveau.  
- Proposes moi donc ton idée…

Aveil sourit, elle était fière de son plan.

…

Cachée derrière un rocher devenu froid mais sec, Nabooru tenait son haut, ou plutôt son bandeau blanc, du bout des doigts. La belle rousse s'appuya sur la roche, elle frémit par la fraicheur de la pierre, baissa la tête et vit ces tétons dresser, elle posa ses mains sur sa poitrine généreuse et sourit mais se reprit aussitôt, ce n'était pas l'occasion rêvé de penser à s'admirer, se découvrir… C'était le moment où jamais, les moblins allait bientôt lever le pied et commencer leur ronde, le plan tomberait à l'eau. Plan qui n'est pas d'elle, plan de lâche, sournois, mais qu'elle appréciait tant… Elle jeta son habit à quelques mètres d'elle, dans la ligne de vue des créatures puis la Gerudo tenta bien que mal à imiter un miaulement pour attirer leur attention, mais aussi le signal pour Aveil qui attendait elle de son côté. Nabooru, sur ses pointes, en un glissé se présenta de dos aux monstres, puis elle se tourna de trois-quarts vers la droite et leur fit un clin d'œil. L'ont voyait nettement son galbe, formes misent en valeurs par le fait que la Gerudo posait son bras gauche sur l'épaule droite, son dos d'origine cambré ici encore plus accentué par le buste tourné sur le côté, courbe avantagée par le petit feu de camps en seul éclairage, les ombres dansant sur le corps de l'exaltée. Même s'ils n'étaient pas des hommes, les moblins restaient comme appâtés vers cette surprise, un poupée vivante, généreuse. Ils semblaient bouger aux ralentis, comme pris de joie par l'envie d'y aller mais freinés par la méfiance. Aveil bondit de derrière le campement des ignominies, et en plantant deux dans le dos, chacun un cimeterre, le troisième, courant déjà vers la dénudée, trébucha les pieds capturés par le fouet de l'adolescente. Aveil s'empressa de mettre sa victime sur le dos les bras en l'air. Elle l'immobilisa par ces genoux là où les biceps d'une guerrières de sables seraient et claqua sa main sur sa bouche, l'autre main le menaçant à la gorge d'une dague.

- Il est sous contrôle, vous pouvez vous rhabiller chef ; même s'il n'en reste qu'un, il n'a pas à avoir le privilège de vous découvrir. C'est un choix personnel s'il a la chance d'être ici.  
- La chance… ? compléta en ricanant la supérieure ramassant son bandeau de buste.

Après avoir correctement enchaîné sa victime, s'étant (volontairement ?) laissé faire, sur un bout de bois, Aveil traînant son magot par les pieds, alla récupérer ces deux cimeterres. Les deux guerrières continuèrent leur chemin et arrivèrent devant un dilemme : une destination, deux passages.

- Seconde phase : Tu prends le chemin des ruines à droite, j'emprunte celui qui est à découvert.  
- Vous voyez chef quand vous voulez, vos étapes peuvent très bien me convenir.

Nabooru regarda sa disciple, déconcertée, qui lui répondit d'un grand sourire tout en jonglant avec la bombe d'une main, et exposant fièrement son prisonnier de l'autre.

…

Lorsqu'Aveil fit quelques pas dans ce que l'on pouvait appelé des restes de ruines, elle ne vit rien d'autre que de la pierre abîmé et du sable. Elle jugea cet endroit idéal pour une embuscade. Ce qui serait étonnant qu'un tel traquenard soit mis-au-point par des êtres doués d'intelligence inférieure telle des Moblins. Elle sentit du sable se mouvoir, glisser le long d'un mur, cela confirma ces craintes. Elle déposa sauvagement son ligoté au sol en guise de provocation et éternua au moment où elle alluma la bombe les monstres prirent se geste d'inattention comme involontaire et en profitèrent pour sauter sur l'adolescente, celle-ci recula d'un salto arrière et se jeta d'un saut en dehors des ruines.

*Psshhhh… BOUM !*

Il ne restait ni pierre, ni ruines, ni vie. Juste un terrain dévasté. Aveil se releva et, après que la fumée fut dissipée, vit à gauche sa supérieur abattant son dernier adversaire. Elle lui fit un grand sourire, comme gênée. En rangeant ses armes, Nabooru observa de loin sa disciple et sourit _Djaly voyait vrai, l'adolescente est plutôt sournoise, rusée… et malsaine_ ! Sur commande… Le sujet en question traversa ces décombres en jetant des coups d'œil furtifs dans l'espoir d'y trouver un quelconque objet intéressant. Elle arriva de l'autre côté bredouille : l'on ne pouvait faire la différence entre un morceau de caillasse ou un bout de chair…

- Il était chargé votre explosif, vous trouvez pas ? demanda malicieusement Aveil.  
- J'aurais aimé plus de discrétion de ta part, même si j'ai pus en tiré profit. Vois-tu, l'on sait fait repérer.  
- Ce ne sont pas de simples moblins qui auront raison de nous…

Nabooru leva la tête, contemplant le sommet de la tour sacré, Aveil l'imita et vit deux grands oiseaux tourner autour.

- Sa te rassures si je te dis que c'est pour eux que je t'ai appelée ? Une Gerudo ne sachant pas tuer des Moblins n'est pas digne de ce nom.

L'adolescente sourit, déçue. Jusque là elle était persuadée que la promotion était une excuse pour l'envoyer chez elle, à Termina, chez les pirates par le désert. Mais ce n'en était rien. Nabooru testait réellement ses compétences dans l'espoir de la grader.

- Après avoir testé mon élaboration d'un plan, ma capacité à faire des prisonniers de guerre et ma manière de gérer une troupe, qu'elle sera le prochain critère qui définira si oui ou non ma promotion est méritée ?  
- C'est toi qui défini dorénavant les conditions d'évaluation ?  
- Je ne voudrais pas que mes capacités déçoivent l'exaltée… assura Aveil en faisant l'échine.  
- Si elles me déçoivent, c'est qu'elles sont absentes. Car la déception n'existe pas, c'est juste un sentiment de manque face à quelque chose.  
- Euh... magnifique phrase Chef!  
- Tsss... Tu ne changeras pas toi. Arrogante va!»

Une fois que l'élève eut finit d'avoir admirée Nabooru par d'aussi bon propos, nos deux pillardes gravir les escaliers en colimaçon interminable de la tour dans l'espoir de se trouver sur le toit. Mais elles s'arrêtèrent à l'antichambre de la salle inférieure au sommet, les vautours étant descendus à la pièce précédant le toit.

* * *

Bon, Links Frei [w ww. fanfiction. net/ u/ 1826233] [Sans espace tout ça bien sur u_u], je pense pas que tu m'en voudras mais.. je t'ai empruntée une phrase =P [Tu la reconnaîtra surement ^^] enfin, j'ai retapé mon texte entre-deux mais… J'pense qu'elle est toujours là (Au pire sa t'fait une promo' libre ^.^)


	6. Sous la Pression, change l'Attention

La salle été clair, grande et circulaire dans des tons pierres-jaunies-sableuse-calcaires… Comme toute la tour en somme. La pièce pouvait être divisée en trois parties.  
D'une part, le sol, large de seulement quelques mètres, longeait les parois du mur ensuite, un grand et gros ravin, vidant sûrement les trois-quarts de la pièce puis au centre de cette cavité, un pilier où semblait exposé comme un bout de verre noir…  
Aveil, plongé dans son analyse visuelle de la salle senti tout de même l'un des vautours piquer sur elle. Elle l'esquiva d'une simple roulade latérale en raillant. _Trop lent._ Elle jeta un vif coup d'œil sur sa voisine, prêt à partir l'aider mais celle-ci se défendais bien contre un autre rapace, plus grand que celui de l'adolescente mais avec une armure tout aussi blindé, toujours tenu de simples liens de cuir sur le dos. Partie du corps qu'ils protégeaient avant tout. Et impossibilité de leur tournoyer rapidement autour, pour atteindre leur seul zone du corps a découvert, par manque de place et si, par miracle, l'on y arrivait, les oiseaux se mettaient à prendre de la hauteur afin d'avoir à nouveau leur adversaire en visu. Aveil commençait à perdre patience en remarquant qu'ils continueront ainsi jusqu'à ce que les deux guerrières soient épuisées. Aveil tenta un coup désespéré, si peu réfléchi soit –il. Invraisemblablement, elle réussit à esquiver les griffes d'une patte mais se laissa toucher par le bout de l'aile. Elle exagéra l'impact et se projeta quelques mètre en arrière, se rapprochant ainsi de sa supérieure. A ce moment précis, Nabooru réussis à repousser son charognard au-dessus du précipice Aveil profit de la force de sa chute lorsqu'elle toucha le sol pour s'en servir comme tremplin et rebondir sur le dos de le-dite rapace plus massif que le sien. L'adolescente entraîna leur chute dans le ravin. L'oiseau tenta de se débattre face à l'étrangère par de multiple looping, l'adolescente coupa les multiples charnières de cuir, réalisant qu'une fois qu'elles furent toutes sanctionner qu'elle n'avait plus d'ap

puis. L'oiseau piqua vers le haut pour sortir du ravin à la verticale, afin d'attirer l'attention de son compagnon pour qu'il vienne l'aider. Aveil ne lui laissa cette chance, elle lui agrippa son cou comme nouvelle appuis puis une fois sortit du précipice le lui tordit violemment. L'autre animal, enragé, arriva en pique sur elle en un salto elle changea de monture. Le plus jeune des volatiles sous le poids d'Aveil s'affaissa légèrement dans le ravin, Nabooru s'accroupit au rebord et tendit la main comme pour appeler sa camarade, mais cette dernière n'hésita pas une seconde pour planter ces dagues dans le dos de sa monture après avoir lancé son fouet à sa supérieure qui attrapa l'extrémité. Les monstres achevés, Aveil quitta le dos du fraîchement abattu pour agripper à deux main le fouet et se hisser à la surface avec l'aide du mur du ravin.

Nabooru tira sur le lien, et récupéra sa disciple amochée par le mur délimitant l'intérieur de ravin. Du sang coulait de sa tempe droite, et coulait le long de sa joue. La chef mis sa main sur le menton de l'adolescente qui releva son visage, affichant un fébrile sourire, mais un sourire tout de même. _Djaly n'avait pas tort, Aveil a un bon potentiel._

…

C'est lorsqu'elle sentit une douleur vive à son mollet qu'elle se réveilla. L'adolescente vit un rat la déguster. Elle sortit une dague, et la planta dans la tête de l'animal, celui-ci ne mourut pas, mais, étrangement, disparu dans une explosion suivi d'un léger nuage noir. Aveil se pencha vers la où aurait du être le cadavre mais hocha les épaules, en restant indifférente. Elle observa tout autour d'elle t remarqua toujours l'élégante statue entourée d'un serpent elle en conclue qu'elle se trouvait toujours sur le toit, là où sa supérieur l'avait laissé à son somme. Toujours seule, elle en profita pour sortir une boite de son arsenal qu'elle gardait en permanence sur elle, l'ouvrit et en sortit un cahier et crayon.

***Lendemain du J'J***

___Chère Journal,_

_Nous somme sûrement en fin de matinée, vu la chaleur qu'il fait. Je suis sur le toit de la tour du jugement, pas en pafaite état certes, mais juste légèrement amochée. La grande statue représentant notre déesse est magnifique, surtout le serpent l'entourant, mais Les chaîne qui se concentre en son pied plombe le tout, heureusement la flamme qu'elle tient entre ses main les fait oublier, attisant la curiosité ?_  
_Bref, la désertisation de la tour est fini, et Nabooru en a profitée pour m'examiner en combat, aussi bien à l'improviste, qu'au suivit d'un plan et je pense m'en être plutôt bien , c'est bizarre, la tour du jugement est connu comme prison ayant les pires criminel, mais là, je l'ai visitée, et rien du tout, pas une seule cellule…_  
_En tout cas, je t'informerais sur la promotion que j'aurais. Mais… je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Espérons qu'il ne se confirme !_

_Signé : **Avl**_

* * *

Inspiration du posthume groupe Intouchable…


	7. AllerRetour

Chapitre 7 : Aller-Retour

Aveil referma son cahier et vit sa supérieur, elle eu à peine le temps de tout ranger en ordre dans son arsenal que Nabooru lui lança un paquet emballé d'un bout de tissus léger.

« - Attrape, cadeau de la maison.

La disciple le receptionna avec brio. La chef aida sa subordonnée à se relever, en prenant appuis sur un bout de verre assez sombre. Aveil fit la remarque que l'appui improvisé ressemblait étrangement au 'truc' qu'il y avait sur le pilier dans la salle des vautours. Nabooru sourit rapidement et confirma puis donna court à la conversation et finit par baisser la tête Aveil n'avait pas à savoir de quoi il s'agissait ni sa fonction ; l'adolescente n'était pas suffisamment gradée. Dans le fond, Aveil s'en ravit, elle ne voulait pas s'encombrer la tête des directives de ce peuple, il n'est pas le sien.

- Dis moi Aveil, à quand date ta dernière visite hors du territoire Gerudo ?  
- Jamais chef. Et je n'en éprouve pas l'envie. Quel intérêt y aurait-il à désirer quitter le domaine si ce n'est pour rejoindre nos camarades pirates ?

Aveil sentit son cœur se serrer, une sensation de chaleur embrasser son corps. Voilà, elle a osé explicitement en parler devant l'exaltée, c'était le moment où enfin, Nabooru lui annoncera ce qu'Aveil désire par-dessus tout : que la promotion n'était qu'une excuse, qu'Aveil continuera à parcourir le désert mais en direction de Termina pour arriver dans la Vallée Ikana et poursuivre le reste de son parcours chez les pirates, elle reprendra sa place et faire un trait sur sa vie à Hyrule…

- La vie est faite de surprises sais-tu ? J'ai donc la joie de t'annoncer que…

Nabooru leva légèrement la tête à ce moment et regarda Aveil par-dessus les paupières et marqua un arrêt quand elle aperçu la l'adolescente sourire malgré elle, pleine d'enthousiasme.

- Ou le malheur !

Aveil fronça des sourcils et Nabooru releva tellement la tête qu'elle regardait sa disciple de haut.

- Tout dépend comment tu perçois une visite au Château de la princesse Zelda… Darling !

Aveil sentit sa tête tourner, son estomac se contracter violement, mais plus sous l'effet de la faim, d'horrible rictus apparaître par vague, au rythme de son battre accélérer la cadence. Et le fait que Nabooru est terminé sa phrase en l'appelant en langue Gerudo, par un surnom d'affection… L'adolescente baissa la tête, elle ne ressentait nullement l'envie de pleurer mais sa vue se brouillait puis devenait à nouveau net à mesure que les larmes silencieuse coulaient seules. Elle voulut parler mais sentit sa bouche pâteuse, sa gorge siffler à chaque inspiration. Elle referma la bouche, attendit que ses yeux devenaient plus sec puis regarda sa supérieur sans aucuns commentaires. Comment Nabooru avait-elle pus donner espoir de cette manière ? Pourquoi chez les Hyliens ? Peuple ignorant, détestable, si l'on est indulgent, car beaucoup plus qu'haïssable… Aveil se laissa tomber à genoux, après que ses bras tremblaient, les jambes les avaient accompagnés et n'arrivaient même plus à soutenir le faible poids de la guerrière.

A ce moment, même si rare sont les moments de faiblesse chez l'exaltée, elle se mit à douter sur le fait ou non d'expliquer à Aveil si 'l'appui provisoire' était un fragment du miroir des ombres et s'il permettrait de faire revenir Ganondorf si l'envie y était. Car il était flagrant que l'adolescente, son meilleur élément, dégageait une haine effroyable envers le peuple gouvernant le pays. _L'idéal d'instaurer la tolérance n'est pas pour aujourd'hui_. conclut Nabooru désespérée. Peut-être cela la rendrait heureuse, le Roi terrasserait les Hyliens, mais en même temps, si les Gerudo appelleraient un homme lorsqu'une conquête est nécessaire, cela prouverait qu'elles seraient incapable d'y arriver sans aide, et qu'une présence masculine serait obligatoire. La flamboyante rousse observa Aveil du coin de l'œil. L'exaltée n'avait pas d'autre idée pour l'obliger à accepter _ce_ peuple étranger.

- Je pensais que Djaly t'avais appris à mieux te contenir et porter le masque qui dissimule les émotions… Relève-toi soldate !

Aveil, dans un profond soupir s'exécuta, bien que ses épaules restaient basses, son dos bossu et les mains pendues. Et dire que de sang, elle était au même rang que Nabooru, mais la voilà à obéir comme une chienne. Au moins un point commun qu'elle avait avec les Hyliens, eux aussi Fanatique de leur fucking princess. Aveil s'entraînait déjà à repenser en langue Gerudo pour se remémorer la langue dans les détails ainsi, si des lapsus devraient se dérouler là-bas, la sous-race Hylienne ne comprendrait pas… Nabooru tenta de calmer sa disciple en lui rassurant que le départ n'aura lui que dans une semaine. Cette dernière rétorqua violement qu'elle préférait sauter du toit à l'instant précis. L'exaltée tenta une balayette à ce moment pour être sur que sa disciple ne se précipite rapidement au bord, Aveil fit par pur reflexe, un léger bond suffisamment haut pour esquiver le coup. Elles restèrent dans cette position Nabooru accroupie, Aveil en réception d'un saut, pendant quelques longues secondes. L'exaltée se redressa très lentement, les paumes des mains caressa chaleureusement les fourreaux comme pour faire peser la sanction, qu'elle sera d'autant plus dure. Aveil comprit le message mais ne fut nullement impressionnée et se redressa, fière d'elle puis écarta les bras comme prête à recevoir quelconque coups. Si l'on est capable de sauter d'une centaine de mètres ce n'est une simple lame d'acier caressant le cou qui est effrayant A ce moment, Nabooru conclu que châtier Aveil pour ses propos par la torture ou bien travaux forcés était inutile, l'adolescente n'y semblait pas sensible au vue de sa réaction. La tentative d'impressionnisme de Nabooru n'avait donné de fruits.

- Très bien Aveil, tu n'iras pas au Bourg d'Hyrule dans sept jours…  
- C'est vrai ! Oh mais, chef, comment… ? Coupa vivement l'adolescente.

Nabooru soupira et reprit la parole :

- … tu n'iras pas au Bourg d'Hyrule dans sept jours, mais tu prendras la route se soir même, dès le coucher du soleil. » Articula-t-elle de façon monotone, froide et distante.

Aveil était sur le point de s'insurger à l'obstination de sa supérieure, mais à quoi bon, elle n'était qu'un simple être parmi la fourmilière Gerudo, à elle seule elle ne pourrait rien. Et puis, elle s'était déjà accidentellement dévoilée, La belle rousse avait pus lire en elle comme un livre grand ouvert… Voyant sa disciple acquiescer, la voleuse la plus expérimentée sourit de soulagement : nul n'arrivait éperdument à contester son autorité.

…

Une fois au pied de la tour, parmi les vestiges restants de la veille, Aveil dénoua le tissu couvrant ce qu'il contenait. Nabooru y avait emballé une lettre, destinée à Djaly, et une tenue.

L'adolescente mis le tissus sur son crâne pour simple critère d'esthétique, elle n'avait pas cette chevelure flamboyante, chaude, et puis peut-être lui tiendra-t-il chaud vu la fraîcheur du désert. Parcours qu'elle devra vaincre dorénavant. Toujours seule, mais maintenant abandonnée par la grande exaltée. Si elle ne se faisait pas mieux apprécier de Nabooru à son retour de la citadelle, jamais elle ne verrait son tendre peuple de barbare. Peut-être l'exaltée avait envoyé Aveil en Hyrule pour qu'elle se sauve à Termina ? L'adolescente, comme toutes les Gerudo, ne connaît qu'une manière d'atterrir en ces terres éloignées, par le désert puis Ikana. Il n'y avait d'autre manière connu en ce jour. Nabooru voulait donc réellement qu'Aveil revienne. Un pur acte de sadisme envers la pucelle qu'elle avait fait. Certes l'adolescente admettait qu'elle n'aurait pas du lui tenir tête, mais de là à l'envoyer chez les Hyliens la révoltait. Elle ne supportait pas ces citoyens, ces personnes aux oreilles pointues. Ils se croyaient si supérieurs d'après les dires de ses sœurs ! Enfin, ses sœurs… Elle n'était pas de cette contrée, mais elle aimait les appelaient ainsi, elles ont étaient éduquées de la même manière ! Aveil, à ce moment, retira légèrement le voile et se caressa le haut crâne. Après tout, elle était la seule à encore avoir les cheveux noirs et une petite poitrine, contrairement aux autre voleuses de sa génération… L'éducation commune ne faisait pas le tout.

…

Aveil arriva à la forteresse au bord de la soirée du lendemain elle avait environ mis vingt-quatre heures à traverser un désert faisable en six ; tellement envieuse de quitter le territoire. Le domaine était plutôt vide à ces heures-ci, la grande majorité étant partit manger, et les seules gardes présentes souriaient à l'adolescente, mais ne lui accordait la parole, elles remarquaient aisément que l'adolescente était exténuée.

Aveil se rendit directement au lieu d'habitation de Djaly lui transmettre la lettre. Le bras-droit de Nabooru la remercia et l'encouragea à la rejoindre à sa couchette.

Elle obéit le sourire aux lèvres, se disant que la chef de la forteresse s'opposerai à la décision de Nabooru l'exaltée lorsqu'elle lui aura parlé de sa rétrogradation si elle n'est pas mentionnée dans la lettre. Mais l'adolescente perdit rapidement sa joie en apercevant sa rivale 'chez elle'. Morgane avait eu bruit par les gardes actuellement en service qu'Aveil était de retour quand cette dernière était partie voir Djaly.

« - Ah, Ma chère 'amie', Aveil ! J'ai entendue dire que tu étais partie au désert voir Nabooru l'exaltée. Alors ? Sa t'as plus là-bas ? C'était pas trop 'difficile ' ?  
- Difficile ? Laisse moi rire ! Tu sais, nous ne somme pas toutes aussi faible que toi Morgane…

L'adolescente sourit en coin, d'un air moqueur, ce qui énerva la nymphe.

- Oh… Donc, si c'était si facile, tu as du avoir une belle promotion !

Siffla celle-ci, vexé d'avoir été abaissée ainsi, mais se ressaisi bien vite lorsqu'elle vit Aveil blêmir et baisser la tête.

- Ben alors, on devient blanche ? Pourquoi, ça ce n'est pas bien passé ? J'en été sûr, tu n'est pas à la hauteur ! Elles t'ont surestimée en t'envoyant là-bas ! Vu qu'il n'y a que moi pour satisfaire les attentes du chef suprême…  
- Idiote ! Si l'on m'a rétrogradée c'est tout simplement parce que j'ai risquée ma vie alors que j'allais sauver celle de notre chef et accomplir ma mission ! Mais je n'aurai pas dû, car l'on doit toujours faire attention à nos arrières, et je ne l'ai pas fait. Alors Morgane, la prochaine fois que tu ose critiquer quoi que ce soit, réfléchit bien à ce que diras… »

Morgane resta bouche bée. Il était rare, même quasi-impossible que Nabooru rétrogradait. De plus, Aveil est l'une des plus douée. L'histoire n'était pas nette. La nymphe voulut provoquer à nouveau mais Djaly se fit remarquer à ce moment là, elle était dans la pièce juste avant les propos aboyés par l'adolescente, elle l'examina. Djaly fit signe à Morgane de partir, celle-ci s'exécuta mais en passant la porte et donc en frôlant Djaly cette dernière lui chuchota à l'oreille. La nymphe marmonna mécontente mais continua dans sa trajectoire. Djaly dut se retourner pour rappeler à Morgane qu'elle avait un ordre à exécuter, encore plus contrariée par le fait qu'elle s'est faite prise sur le fait de désobéir, Morgane modifia sa route.

Aveil sur sa couchette, pliait doucement ces habits et les mettaient délicatement dans une besace, avant même qu'on le lui annonce, elle avait comprit qu'elle devrait quitter la forteresse au plus vite.

« - Nabooru a tenue à mentionner que dès ton arrivée à la forteresse tu quittera au soir même le territoire…  
- J'm'y attendais, mais merci de me l'informer tout de même. affirma Aveil au ton monotone.  
- Je n'applique que les ordres. Mais elle a également insisté sur autre chose…

Djaly marqua un temps d'arrêt et attendit qu'Aveil arrête son activité pour l'observer.

L'adolescente pris tout son temps pour terminer se qu'elle faisait : laisser sa couchette impeccable en ayant au préalable frotté dessus pour enlever toute impuretés, bien l'avoir refermé avec le drap, c'est que lors de son absence une guerrière logera ici, cette couchette étant donné qu'elle n'était pas à la vue des autres était de luxe, elle était isolée. Soigneusement réorganiser son arsenal après avoir astiqué chaque poignée de toutes les armes, avoir vérifié à plusieurs reprises que le cahier, la plume et l'encre était correctement classés et la boite parfaitement fermée, Aveil se releva, frotta ses habits et regarda enfin sa supérieur en face.

- Quel comportement… Bref, Ta monture t'attendra de l'autre côté du pont. Et, selon les souhaits de Nabooru, tu ne dois pas rentrer avant… douze jours.

L'ingratitude dont venait faire preuve Aveil taquina méchamment Djaly, cette dernière avait retiré toute humilité dans le timbre de sa voix. Puis elle se pencha à l'oreille de l'insolente et lui glissa nerveusement que sous ordre de Nabooru elle n'appellerait dorénavant plus jamais les autres guerrières ses Sœurs… Aveil fit mine d'ignorer cette dernière phrase et arriva à articuler en masquant sa boule dans le gorge, dégoutée car maintenant 'réellement' rejeté de la tribu, non plus physiquement, un « Merci Djaly. Et faite moi confiance, je ne rentrerais pas avant. »

Aveil pris le sac sous le bras et passa la porte, mais au moment de quitter la pièce, Djaly la rappela.

- Que c'est-il passé exactement ? Je connais Nabooru, et… elle ne rétrograde pas pour ça. Elle t'aurait juste laissé à ton grade actuel.  
- Rien. Il ne s'est rien passé.  
- Aveil, je t'ordonne de me le dire !  
- A quoi bon obéir, nous ne sommes plus de la même famille dorénavant… »

Et toute aussi calmement, elle franchit le perron et se dirigea vers le pont. L'enfer allait commencer. Aveil ne craignait pas d'être hostile avec les autres, si elle survivait à cet exil, aucun autres châtiments ne pourrait l'effrayer de retour au territoire amazone.

Une fois sur la passerelle, l'adolescente perdit confiance : un jour ou l'autre celle-ci cédera.

Elle avança encore un peu, et à lisière du domaine Gerudo, terre qu'elle n'avait jamais foulé jusqu'à présent, car les gardes ne traversent jamais ce fébrile pont lors de leur service, elle vit Morgane. Aveil n'eu pas le temps de sentir ses tempes battre fort, elle explosa avant de rage, de haine, d'agacement, de peur…

« - Qu'est ce que tu fais là toi ! Tu es encore venue me chercher c'est ça ! Tu penses que c'est vraiment le moment ! Non mais, j'en ai marre de toi et de toutes tes…  
- CHUT ! coupa violemment la Nymphe. Je ne suis pas là par pur plaisir, moi aussi j'me passerais volontiers de toi, mais l'on m'a envoyée préparer ton cheval.

Aveil ne parla plus de peur de craquer devant la nymphe, dernière personne, mais avant un-e hylien-ne tout de même, devant qui elle aimerait se dévoiler. Elle piqua les rennes des mains de sa rivale et monta le cheval. Elle le reconnu arrivée sur son dos par la crinière de l'animal, c'était Siléas. Une monture qu'elle n'affectionnait pas particulièrement mais très docile par des guerrières qui l'ont déjà monté, ou tout simplement par des personnes qu'il avait déjà vu parler sympathiquement ou non avec sa maitresse provisoire. Ce cheval avait une mémoire extraordinaire, mais une intelligence limitée. Un jour, l'écurie de la forteresse prit feu, il n'eu pas le reflexe, a contrario de ses homologues de se sauver, ou au moins essayer, il restait sur place comme si de rien n'était. Mais une très brave bête malgré tout car il préférait marcher des jours entier puis mourir écrouler de fatigue que de s'accorder une pause sans permission. Il était un peu suicidaire… Aveil rigola et comprit à ce moment précis pourquoi on le lui avait discerné il lui ressemblait plutôt bien, il était bornée, il était elle, il était un peu pirate…

Morgane regarda l'adolescente intriguait la voyant rigoler rien qu'en caressant le cheval le plus stupide de la forteresse, plus baudet que réellement cheval. Elle voulut parler mais Aveil, du haut du dos de Siléas tendit son pied, il arriva sous le menton de la nymphe ce qui eu pour effet de lui relever la tête de manière à regarder le ciel. Aveil se pencha et commença à chuchoter 'I wish I could…' mais Morgane, par pur instinct de conservation (?), la coupa brusquement par :

- Ah ! et 'Vaut mieux qu'on nous touche avec les yeux, que de ne pas attirer l'attention' »

Puis elle tapa le derrière de l'animal, il se mit à galoper en un instant. Aveil le laissa dans sa lignée, l'animal comprendra de lui-même que ce n'était pas sa cavalière qui lui a demandé d'avancer quand il remarquera qu'elle ne le chevauche pas correctement.

…

Toujours au bord du territoire Gerudo à regarder au loin, Djaly clignait machinalement les yeux, respirait d'une manière régulière mais saccadé elle se trouvait projetée voilà des années en arrière… Quand elle aussi connu l'exil, environ au même âge exactement au même lieu, et y être condamnée…

Puis elle souffla, dans la nuit naissante, 'Darling'…

…

Ce n'est qu'une fois que la plaine d'Hyrule était bien en vue et la cime du château esquissée parmi celles des arbres que le cheval ralentit son allure. L'adolescente soupira exaspérée puis décida de faire avancer le cheval le plus lentement possible, car en plus d'être fatiguée, elle ne tenait pas à être rapidement à la citadelle. Au plus tard est le mieux. Elle resserra les liens de la besace sur la selle du cheval, se mit en amazone, sortit son journal et se mit à écrire difficilement.

***J -12***

_Chère Journal_

_Je t'écrie, difficilement certes, sur le dos de Siléas ; bien qu'il marche doucement._

_Je vais faire court : j'ai été rétrogradée après une altercation avec Nabooru donc je suis d'exil bourg d'Hyrule pendant douze jours (D'où le 'J-12')._

_Géniale non ?_

_Et comme le seul moyen de rejoindre Termina est le désert… Oui, tu l'as compris, je suis condamner à Hyrule. Une vie dénudée de sens dis-tu ? Tu ne pèses même pas tes mots. Je n'ai plus rien à espérer maintenant mon rêve envolé… Mise à part à gouter à l'adrénaline, mais une vrai comme j'ai jamais vécu, encore et encore… !_

_Je te dis donc 'A demain', si je ne suis pas en prison pour assassinat sur un Hylien… Ou pire._

_Signé : Avl_

* * *

Ah, voila, maintenant je peux enfin le dire vous devinez sûrement qu'Aveil écrit en Gerudo dans son journal, enfin, en Anglais pour nous, mais j'ai décidé de l'écrire en français dans l'histoire pour une plus grande compréhension de chacun-e car je ne pense pas que tout le monde sois bilingue (mais aussi par ce que oui, je dois l'avouer, je n'ai pas les connaissances suffisante en Anglais pour pouvoir m'exprimer aussi librement x))

Ainsi, pour celle et ceux qui aurait d'éventuelle difficulté à lire les partie en Anglaise n'hésitait pas à demander la traduction, car il y a de grande chance que mon texte soit faux…

Huhu…


	8. EntréeSortie

Chapitre : 8 Entrée-Sortie

La lune venant fraîchement d'atteindre son apogé dans le ciel, un cheval et sa cavalière tout de beige vêtu approchaient un bourg, une citée vers laquelle il se rendait depuis le début de la nuit. Arrivée devant le pont permettant de traverser les douves et d'atteindre la citadelle, Aveil descendit du dos de l'animal, tint ses rênes et le guida avec elle, vers la bourgade. Ne marchant que très doucement pour éviter de se faire repérer, les sabots de l'animal faisait suffisamment de bruits pour alarmer une ruelle entière.  
La voilà, dans la citadelle, sa y'est… Malgré avoir pris tout son temps pour venir c'était le moment.

Le virus s'immisçait délicatement dans la capitale du pays…

A peine le ponton traversé qu'elle aperçu une écurie à sa gauche. Elle était fermée étant donné l'heure, le chauffeur des charrettes avait terminé son service, mais crocheter la serrure ne lui prit que quelques secondes, bien qu'en temps normal elle aurait mis plus mais la serrure semblait bien endommagée et d'un système non complexe.  
Le crochetage faisait partit d'une des épreuves les plus importantes lors de l'apprentissage Gerudo.  
La porte grinça plus qu'aurait pus imaginer la guerrière. Elle ouvrit donc d'un coup puis observa autour d'elle. Pas une seul présence de vie, Din s'était-elle enfin daignée d'aider la Gerudo ? Aveil n'eut même pas besoin d'attacher sa monture, celle-ci était bien trop têtue pour ne pas se laissé monter par n'importe qui ; si même en cas de force majeur elle ne s'enfuyait pas, pourquoi le ferait-elle alors qu'il n'y aurait rien ? Les autres animaux de l'étable regardèrent les nouveaux venus mais pas un seul ne réagit, à croire qu'ils étaient habitués à ce que des vagabonds y viennent sans autorisation en pleine nuit. Il est vrai que la serrure semblait avoir pas mal vécue. Aveil en conclu que la citadelle n'était pas un endroit sécurisant grouillant de garde comme elle le craignait. Elle se sentit rassurée, elle n'aurait pas à justifier sa présence.  
L'adolescente finit tout de même par sortir de l'écurie et à observer le ciel. Din lui avait fait un geste, qu'elle lui en fasse un second pour lui montrer le chemin à suivre. Aveil était totalement perdue, son seul objectif été d'avoir un maximum d'or avant de rentrer à la forteresse. Enrichir un peuple qui n'est pas le sien mais auquel elle vivra et y sera attachée à vie, elle commencera l'amassement de son trésor dès aujourd'hui.  
Elle vit un couple approché tout souriant, par pur réflexe comme on le lui avait appris, elle se tapit dans l'ombre d'une ruelle comme s'il s'agissait d'une mission d'espionnage. Les deux jeunes gens n'étaient que de simples paysans, ils ne pouvaient avoir fortune. Ils semblaient joyeux, comme après avoir passé une bonne soirée. Aveil espéra qu'ils revenaient d'une habitation et non d'une boutique, il était plus facile de s'approprier dans un domicile qui dort qu'un lieu qui vit. Une fois qu'ils ne firent plus dans sa ligne de mire, l'adolescente sortit de sa cachette, bien qu'elle n'était pas en objectif d'espionnage elle préférait garder ses directives, et emprunta leur chemin, ses oreilles, bien que bien moins sensibles que celles des misérables Hyliens, aux aguets. Elle entendit de l'agitation et se laissa guider par l'ouïe. A quelques tournants de la source sonore elle entendit plusieurs bruits d'exclamation. Elle leva la tête et vit un chapiteau. _Qui dit cirque, dit spectacle… Donc foule ! Héhé… Get up Money!_ L'adolescente voulu s'approcher de la tente pour y entrer mais à peine elle fit quelque pas qu'elle aperçu des gardes tout autour. Elle recula vivement et compris à cet instant pourquoi la citadelle était vidée de vigiles. C'était une exception. Elle se devait de s'éloigner rapidement jusqu'à un quartier éloigné du cirque pour pouvoir commettre ce qu'elle avait à faire, elle serait d'autant plus tranquille.

Serpentant les ruelles, observant la cour des habitants, toutes aussi dénudés et vides les unes que les autres, Aveil pris un tournant et arriva enfin dans le quartier bourgeois qu'elle cherchait depuis maintenant une heure. _Tien, sa sûrement plus intéressant de ce côté…_

Longeant les murs et sinuant les venelles, l'attention de l'adolescente fut retenue par un sifflement. Un doux bruit plaisant à entendre suivant une cadence. La voleuse, de nouveau guidée par son sens le moins développé, approcha de la source sonore et vit une demoiselle assise sur le rebord de la fontaine principale de la citadelle, en pleine exposition.

Une jeune blonde, vêtue d'une robe de couleur bleue, _The nobleness' color. _Aveil, malgré la saisissante fatigue lui prendre le long du corps et le mal de tête s'incrustant, elle trouva dans l'adrénaline d'appliquer sur le terrain ses connaissances pour la première fois une énergie à parcourir le désert Gerudo. Elle avait sa cible.

…

Une peau pâle, des yeux azur en amande et une grande panoplie de bijoux. Bouche pulpeuse et poitrine généreuse. Longs cils et jambes graciles. Nez fin et air coquin. Sourire ravageur et belle à blesser le cœur. Douce frimousse et démarche aussi lente qu'élégante, tout comme son allure, faisait d'elle une perle rare en guise de beauté. Peut être autant que Morgane, mais son innocence à elle pouvait aller jusqu'à vous transpercé le cœur.

Elle s'observait dans le miroir liquide aux reflets cristallins. Elle y plongea son doigt, et observa les ondes circulaires que cet acte avait engendrées. Elle sourit. Malgré cette heure tardive, elle aimait venir le soir ici, elle trouvait magnifique le ciel, son croissant et ses diamants scintillants… Tout comme les arbres, qui vacillaient certes au moindre coup de vent, créant un bruit pouvant ressembler à un crissement, mais pourtant si mélodieux bien qu'épouvantable. Le contraste de ces somptueux parasites sonores, elle adorait sa. Elle guettait le moindre coup de vent, la moindre bise rien que dans ce but. Mais le vent ne voulait plus se levait dorénavant. A part quelques pigeons signalant leur présence par moment, la place était calme, vide de sons et d'atmosphère.

Et ferma les yeux, inspira lentement attendant un énième coup de vent, et elle le sentit soulever doucement ses cheveux, rafraichir l'air qui l'entourait en cette saison d'été. Et bientôt les arbres se cambreront et reprendront leur danse musicale, mais ses cheveux flottaient toujours dans un silence d'or… Jusqu'à ce que sa crinière d'ambre retombe sur ses épaules, toujours dans un calme imperturbable. Elle ouvrit ses paupières, inquiète, et fronça les sourcils d'un air inquiet.

Elle se leva prête à partir et mit ses mains sur sa taille, c'était à la mode de se marcher dans cette tenue. Mais elle sentit un manque. Sa bourse ! Elle…_ Elle a Disparue !_

…

Détalant les rues, Aveil s'arrêta brusquement devant ce qui ressemblait être une auberge. Quel fut son étonnement quand elle vit qu'à cette heure si tardive elle était toujours ouverte et animée !

Avant de poser la main sur la poignée, elle regarda combien de rubis se trouvaient dans la bourse fraîchement volée. _Mmmh, Great !_

Elle poussa finalement la porte et entra dans le bâtiment. Les gens se méfiaient d'elle.

Si elle avait l'idée d'approcher un client de trop près, celui-ci avait le réflexe de s'agripper à son sac, de finir son verre d'un coup sec puis de partir, ou bien à cracher sur le sol à son passage. Le côté positif est qu'elle avait le don, dès que quelqu'un la voyait, à faire descendre son taux d'alcoolémie beaucoup plus vite qu'à cycle naturelle. Glacé d'effroi et interloqué par sa race, l'instinct de survie faisait surement surface à en éliminer de nombreux gammas.

Vexée mais les ignorants, l'adolescente se dirigea vers le comptoir et demanda aimablement s'il restait une chambre pour la nuit. La réponse, venu d'un client et non du patron, ne fut pas aussi agréable à entendre :

« - Désolé ma belle, tout les lits sont pris. Mais le mien ne l'ais pas, si tu veux y prendre place…

Tous les hommes de la salle éclatèrent de rire, fasse à une Aveil calme, qui prit une de ses dague et la plaça juste sous la gorge de l'impertinent en le menaçant.

- Et égorgé, tu en prendras encore de la place ? »

L'homme tremblait, essayait de parler, mais trouva plus raisonnable de présenter ses mains grandes ouvertes, de tendre ses bras vers le haut et d'implorer la pitié.

Le gérant de l'auberge profita que l'adolescente ait l'attention occupée pour lancer le premier objet qu'il avait en main, une bouteille d'alcool, en sa direction.

La visée la rattrapa facilement en vol, il avait du oublier qu'elle était une Gerudo, qu'elle était entraînée à toute situation et que l'abattre ne serait pas simple. Aveil sentit sa fatigue de nouveau prendre fuite et l'adrénaline reprendre le dessus. La pratique était beaucoup plus convaincante que la théorie. La boisson, maintenant prisonnière de sa main gauche, la guerrière détourna la tête vers le patron, et lui lança un regard noir. Apeuré, il tomba à la renverse, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Cela amusait Aveil de jouer de la sorte, elle se sentait reine avant l'heure. Un silence en or régnait dans la salle. Pas un bruit, pas un mouvement… Rien, comme si leurs moindres gestes causeraient leurs pertes.

Jusqu'à ce qu'un client, de nouveau soûl, fou ou tout simplement courageux, se lève et hurla par la fenêtre après des gardes. Peut être désirait-il simplement faire fuir l'apprentie meurtrière ?

Aveil serrait les dents, mais lâcha l'emprise sur sa victime puis partit en courant, elle devait retrouver sa monture et fuir au plus vite cette citadelle. Le spectacle nocturne devait être terminé depuis un moment, les gardes tournaient surement de nouveau.

Arrivée dans l'enclos où se tenait son cheval, la Gerudo fut étonnée lorsqu'elle vit que celui-ci ne portait plus sa selle. L'écurie, d'habitude envahie d'un flot de lumière par un feu surélevé éclairant l'entrée de la citadelle, était étouffée d'un noir sombre diminuant la visibilité, le sol de paille craquant sous chaque pas et les rares reflets lunaire éclairant des box, dont celui de la monture de la voleuse, rendaient cet endroit angoissant.

« - C'est ça que tu cherche ? »

Aveil se retourna. Personne. Elle aurait pourtant jurée avoir entendu une voix masculine assez grave. Toujours sa dague à la main, elle la brandit devant elle et menaça la personne de se montrer. Un ricanement se fit entendre, une raillerie peu plaisante. Puis le foin céda sous la masse ; l'étranger avançait. Toujours méfiante, l'adolescente brandissait encore l'arme devant elle, le bras tendu, mais baissa sa garde fasse à la morphologie de l'homme devant elle qui apparaissait au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait vers la centre de l'écurie, quittant les coins plongés dans un noir d'encre.

Il semblait avoir le même âge qu'elle, donc aux environs de dix-sept, de taille supérieur et muscles plus développés cependant, lui donnant une corpulence athlétique.

Il été vêtu d'une combinaison bleu clair très moulante, ou seules mains et yeux étaient visibles. Sur son torse dominait un T-shirt blanc, à l'inscription Sheikah : un œil rouge pleurant une larme de sang surmonté de trois triangles équilatéraux de même couleur pointe vers le haut. Sur les avant-bras, ces majeurs et chaque phalange finale des autres doigts, ses mollets et son thorax des bandes enroulées. Etait-il blessé ? Un large col-roulé évasif montait le long de son visage, ne laissant à découvert que son optique. En tant que véritable Sheikah, celui-ci avait les yeux rouges, mais les siens étaient grands, donnant une expression de franchise. Ses cheveux blonds dont une large mèche masquait tout le côté gauche de son visage le rendait plus mystérieux qu'il ne l'apparaissait déjà.

Sa démarche gracieuse, quoi qu'un peu efféminée, le rendait attirant malgré tout… Sans oublier l'incroyable agilité et souplesse dont il devait faire preuve. _Il doit être pas mal pour une progéniture… Adjugé-vendu, He's for me !_ Aveil se surpris à penser comme Nabooru lui avait brièvement expliqué… L'adolescente conclu qu'elle avait ça dans le sang, et qu'il était vrai ce qu'avait prononcé Nabooru. A quoi servirait les hommes sinon ?

« - Alors, c'est bien ça que tu cherches ? »

Le jeune homme jeta une selle de cheval devant lui, au pied de l'adolescente.

Aveil regarda l'objet tomber lourdement, puis scruta le blond. Avait-il vraiment réussi à approcher Siléas à le desseller ?

« - Si cet objet t'appartient, prend le, il te revient de droit ! »

La Gerudo le ramassa, le posa sur son épaule et observa son interlocuteur dans les yeux, toujours silencieuse, où voulait-il en venir ?

« - Tu as l'air étonnée Mademoiselle ! Mais tu as de quoi, lorsque tu voles, toi tu ne rends pas, tout comme la bourse… »

Se questionnant mais ne voulant pas en savoir d'avantage sur les intentions du jeune homme, Aveil partit vers le box pour équiper sa monture.

« - Pauline, demoiselle de vingt-cinq ans. Cousine éloignée de la reine Zelda venue pour une réception dans onze jours. Certain dise que oui, d'autre non. Après tout, elle n'as aucun lien de parenté avec notre princesse. Le filleul du frère du père de notre reine eu une liaison assez louche avec une inconnue, mais manque de chance pour lui, la perle qui est née de cette aventure possède les même traits de caractère et physique que la princesse de la Destiné. Venue ici de mal grès, elle dut quand même venir faire le déplacement. Sûrement à t-elle…  
- Qui est tu ! finit par cracher Aveil.  
- Comment ça mademoiselle ?  
- Tu débarques comme ça, me rends un objet volée, puis me décris la vie d'une fille d'on je ne connais même pas ! Qui es-tu pour…  
- Shht ! Cette fille, tu la connais, c'est celle à qui tu as piqué sa bourse. Alors à ta place je me conduirais gentiment avec moi, car je pense être le seul au courant de ce que tu as fait. Donc, pour commencer, tu vas me vouvoyer. Puis ensuite…  
- Moi, te vouvoyer ! Et puis quoi encore ? Tu ne mérites pas mon respect sous-race, tu n'es certes pas Hyliens mais Sheikah, c'est pire ! Tu as conscience de ta condition d'esclave auprès de la famille royale et t'en ai fière ! Alors hors de ma vue, avant que je m'énerve réellement ! siffla l'adolescente, les croc acérés.  
- Et si le vol se sait, comment vas-tu faire ? Oublie pas que la Pauline d'on tu as dépouillé de ces biens à malgré tout une place importante dans la société. répondit agacé le guerrier de l'ombre, feinta d'ignorer ce qu'avait dit l'adolescente.  
Cette dernière fouilla à ce moment dans la besace que portait l'animal après le bout de tissus ayant, il y a deux jours de cela, servie d'emballage.  
- Ah-ah-ah… Mais pour qui me prends-tu ! reprit-elle, parlant excessivement fort et doucement, détachant toutes syllable, où tu du moins le mieux qu'elle pouvait la fatigue l'envahissant. Je suis un-e voleuse ! Et tout-e bonn-e Gerudo qui se resp-ecte, sais voler un-e bour-se à un pas-sant sans qu'il s'en rend-e comp-te !  
- Bien qu'à parler de cette manière tu risque d'attirer l'attention, je me dois d'avouer que ta technique est parfaite… Tout comme tes talents de guerrière je suppose!  
- Oh, tu es jaloux ? demanda normalement Aveil, après avoir trouvé le bout de tissus et l'asperger d'alcool.  
- Je suis un Sheikah, ne me sous-estimes pas !  
- On parie ? conclu défiante l'adolescente.

Elle savait pertinemment que si celui-ci engageait un combat, elle perdrait d'avance, elle était bien trop fatiguée pour se battre, le fait d'avoir couru dans la citadelle et l'adrénaline percutante de toute à l'heure l'avait quasiment vidée. Sinon elle aurait pus aisément le battre, ça elle en était totalement convaincu bien qu'elle ne connaissait pas le peuple Sheikah sur le terrain. Elle referma la bouteille d'alcool qu'elle avait récupéré du bar avec son tissu imbibé d'alcool.

- Ahahah, laisse-moi rire ! Tu défis un guerrier Sheikah ! Insolente.

Le Sheikah se mit en position d'attaque, prêt à bondir sur l'adolescente. Celle-ci baissa la tête, rejoignit ses mains sur son thorax et récita une prière. Din était présente cette nuit, espérons qu'elle le soit toujours. Le guerrier de l'ombre respecta le fait qu'elle prie, il était persuadé que ça serait sa dernière. Le bout de tissus pris alors feu à la fin de l'incantation, Aveil jeta l'objet en direction du blond puis sauta sur Siléas et lui ordonna de galoper le plus loin et vite possible. A peine à quelques mètres de l'écurie qu'elle venait de brûler, elle entendit une explosion, la bouteille n'a pas du tenir le choc fasse à l'énergie que dégage la chaleur. _Puissant ce cocktail… Quand je rentrerais à la forteresse, je ferais la requête à Djaly que j'ai trouvé une nouvelle arme._

…

Il sauta sur le toit d'une maison. Il était maintenant hors de porté. Cette jeune fille était folle ! Avoir mis feu à l'écurie pour pouvoir s'enfuir ! Le jeune Sheikah se releva, il n'avait pas été touché par l'incendie mise-à-part le haut de son crâne, maintenant dégarnie de ses beaux cheveux blonds. Il retira les bandages de ses mollets, et les enroula sur sa calvitie accidentelle pour la cacher. Il observait de loin la bâtisse en flamme. Comment avait-elle pus carboniser un bâtiment comme celui-ci en si peu de temps ? Il n'éprouvait dorénavant plus d'agacement envers celle-ci, juste de l'admiration. Il espérait la revoir dans le seul but de s'excuser de son attitude, de s'être emporté.

…

Toujours sur sa monture, Aveil regarda devant elle. Perdue au milieu de la plaine d'Hyrule, elle n'eu pas la moindre idée d'où elle se rendait, à quel endroit irait-elle. Elle ralentie la vitesse du cheval et fit trottiner Siléas. Installée le plus confortablement possible, elle se tint la tête, un mal de tête de fatigue l'envahit, ses nuits d'aventure et ses pseudo-journées de sommeil l'épuisait au plus haut point. Elle leva la tête, les yeux plissés par la douleur et aperçu au loin une haute montagne ocre, aux quelques reflets d'or. Elle ordonna à l'animal d'accélérer le pas, qui dit éclairage dit vie. Une fois la grande gorge rocheuse passée et arrivée dans le village, Aveil comprit que les reflets lumineux n'étaient autres que le levé de soleil, elle ragea contre elle-même de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt, la fatigue devait l'en empêcher. Mais elle se rassura bien vite qu'il y avait tout de même un village ici. Le-dite village ne se résumant qu'à une seule allée. L'adolescente la parcourra jusqu'au bout, là où se situé le plus grand bâtiment, donc le plus apte à accueillir des personnes. Elle cru voir en route un petit rocher parlant à la place d'un commerçant sur un étalage. Elle se dit que sa fatigue devait l'emmener à de puissante hallucination. Arrivé devant la grande bâtisse, elle aperçu une pancarte verdâtre, rance par le temps : 'Hôtel'. Elle sourit de soulagement, la guerrière avait vu juste. L'entrée semblait allumée, l'hôtel commençait sûrement sa journée, Aveil descendit de sa monture et la laissa en plein passage. Le perron passé, l'aubergiste regarda la Gerudo toute étonnée c'était la première fois qu'une personne de ce 'type' venait à Cocorico et encore plus à son commerce. Les rares fois où elle en aperçu c'était lors de ses séjours à la citadelle où ces satanées voleuses vendaient à la sauvette mais celle présente ici était bien identique à toute ces congénères, le corps et la coiffure différés, mais son visage restait mutilé. L'hôtesse, en tant que bonne commerçante, commençant sa journée et pétillante de forme, feinta son étonnement et demanda « C'est pour combien de chambres ? » Aveil leva l'index, la femme lui indiqua le prix.

« - I will… »

L'adolescente ne termina pas sa phrase, il lui semblait inutile de faire croire qu'elle ne parlait pas la langue Hylienne et de ne régler la note qu'à son réveil ; elle finit par donner suffisamment pour trois nuits sur l'instant. Il n'était pas utile de déjà se faire détester, elle en avait maintenant pour douze jours d'abomination.

Une fois dans la chambre, elle se déshabilla, plongea dans le lit et succomba à Morphée.

Demain elle écrira, demain, en se levant...


	9. Conte de Faits

Chapitre : 9 – Conte de fait.

Un réveil luxurieux dans un château de marbre aux finesses d'Or, un palace des plus magnifiques, mais des plus couteux, assise sur son lit d'un esprit pensif, la fille du Roi plongea sa tête entre ses mains. La réception qui aura lieu dans une dizaine de jours la stressait, comment allait-elle la gérer ?

Quelqu'un toqua. La Princesse se releva, et demanda qui osait la déranger à heure pareille. Une voix usée et assez masculine lui répondit.

« - Oh Père ! Que me voulez-vous en cette heure si matinale ?  
- Zelda votre… depuis que votre cousine est parmi nous, vous ne vous êtes entretenu, que se passe t'il ?

La jeune femme blonde ne répondit pas. Entendre son père inquiété par sa soi-disant cousine la révoltait. Comment cette 'Pauline' pouvait se prétendre être de sang royale ? De plus, elle n'avais reçu aucune éducation ! La princesse désespéra, elle organisait une réception afin de discuter avec les représentants de chaque peuple, mais elle avait omis les Gerudo. Et si celle-ci le prenaient mal, une nouvelle guerre allait éclater ! Elles en seraient capables, elles se savent plus puissante que l'armée royale. Tout est bon pour piller selon ces femmes. Voilà pourquoi la princesse les avaient mis de côté, afin de conserver intact son château mais cette décision était immature. Elle le comprenait et regrettait dorénavant

- Père, pour la réunion, j'ai volontairement soustrait les Gerudo. Je m'en ronge à présent.  
- Un garde m'a partagé d'avoir vu une de ces guerrières hier, tardivement dans la citadelle.  
La princesse réagit, ouvrit la porte grand ouverte malgré sa tenu et commanda son paternel.  
- Fort Bien père. Distribuez-moi l'identité de cet homme, j'aurais besoin de m'entretenir avec lui.  
- Zelda ! Zeeeldaaaaa !

L'interpellais tourna la tête, Pauline courait à vive allure en hurlant dans les couloirs. Arrivée devant la porte de la chambre de la princesse, elle poussa le Roi, rentra dans la pièce en emportant la princesse avec elle, et referma la porte.

- Pauline ! Comment osez-vous... ! La princesse de la Destiné s'indigna, elle avait osée interrompre brutalement sa conversation avec son père et avait considéré ce dernier comme un simple sujet.  
- Mais, Zelda, c'est super important ! Ecoute ce que j'ai à te dire, on m'a volé ma bourse hier ! Nan mais tu comprends ce qui ce passe là ! J'étais posé près de la fontaine Et là, Tac ! Plus d'argent ! Tu te rends compte !

Zelda tapa nerveusement du poing sur la table, et pointa du doigt la sortie.

- Maintenant, vous sortez ! Et ne revenez point avant d'avoir appris la courtoisie!

Pauline baissa la tête et quitta la pièce. L'Altesse se rassit sur son lit, pris le coussin et le plaqua contre son visage. Elle hésita… Des guerrières qui apportaient la mort et la désolation ou bien cette peste ambulante le pire ?

…

Quelques heures plus tard, au environ de midi dans Cocorico, un village voisin bordé de montagnes, une jeune fille penchée sur une table de bois, la plume baignée d'encre tenu par la main gauche et le cahier grand ouvert sur le mobilier pour écrire dans un cahier.

*** J -11 ***

_Chère journal,_

_Je suis arrivée à la citadelle au milieu de la nuit. Et pour ma première visite hors de mes terres j'avoue avoir était déçue : très mauvais accueil dans une auberge m'obligeant à fuir la citadelle en brûlant l'étable communale par un cocktail créait pour l'occasion._  
_L'arme en question ?_  
_Une bouteille d'alcool où le goulot est bouché par un tissu trempé d'alcool lui aussi._

_Bref, j'ai l'intention de retourner à la citadelle aujourd'hui, la bourse que j'ai m'hébergera une bonne partie de mon séjour à cette hôtel après quoi elle sera malencontreusement vide et je devrais la remplacer._

_Signé : Avl_

La page blanche maintenant remplie, l'adolescente pris soin de refermer le cahier une fois l'encre sèche, de le remettre sur le bureau rangé comme il se doit et de descendre au rez-de-chaussée.

Elle sortit du bâtiment, récupéra sa monture et se dirigea vers la citadelle car à la manière d'une véritable pyromane, Aveil tenait à retourner voir son art de la désolation de l'écurie…

La voleuse ordonna à Siléas d'aller au trot, elle se devait d'observer le paysage, si différent de là où elle à grandit.

Un spectacle de verdure, une source de plante. Du vert à perte de vue. Des pentes, des vallées, des gorges, tout s'entrecroisaient et se mêlaient l'un à l'autre en harmonie. De la montagne de souffre à la rivière d'eau douce, rien n'épargnait la plaine d'Hyrule et ses belles contrées florissantes. Le chant des oiseaux survolant le ciel ravissaient les fines oreilles. Les arbres et leur jeunes bourdons fraîchement éclot escaladés par des écureuils, animaux de la forêt, des jeunes pousses, de fraîches fleurs. La vie végétale, tout simplement. _What a stupid people… _Avoir un fertile environnement et ne pas en profiter. Après tout, les Gerudo ont étaient mises en exil pour leur erreur passé, mais sa n'alimente que la haine entre peuple. Aveil observa le ciel qu'est ce que cela pouvait lui faire ? Après tout, elle n'était pas d'ici… Son seul but était d'explorer le pays Nabooru lui demandera peut être au retour un plan du paysage dans un but militaire…

L'adolescente se trouva plus rapidement à destination qu'elle ne l'aurait crut. Une grande barrière de pierre, froide et distante séparait la ville des hectares de la verdoyante flore. Elle fut surprise en le voyant, elle l'avait trouvait moins hostile la veille. Force de peine d'être bordée par des montagnes ?

La Gerudo descendit de sa monture, la tint par les rênes et avança de quelques pas. Elle avait pour idée de se rendre à la citadelle discrètement et de s'exaspérer en voyant l'écurie dans cet état. Mais elle se stoppa. Quelque chose l'a dérangeait. Aveil se retourna. Personne. Comme la veille. Elle lâcha l'équipement de la monture, recula d'un mètre, sortit ces cimeterres, ferma les yeux et patienta.

Silence d'or.

Toujours aux aguets, elle attendit, encore et toujours. Aucuns bruits, l'atmosphère s'alourdit. Dans cette ambiance calme, mais pourtant si tendu et angoissante, elle siffla l'air à son flanc droit de sa lame. Elle ouvrit enfin les yeux et tourna la tête vers là où elle avait attaquée. Agenouillé sur le dos, un jeune homme, _Ce_ jeune homme.

Elle rangea ces armes et croisa le regard du garçon. Celui-ci ce releva, tapota sa tenue, remis sa mèche de cheveu blond en place et regarda l'adolescente.

« - Avoir voulu me brûler vif hier n'as toujours pas calmés tes pulsions meurtrière à ce que je vois…  
- Mais tu es perspicace dis moi, Monsieur le 'Sheikah' !  
- Sheik, appelles-moi Sheik.

Le jeune homme en question tendit la main, en attendant une réponse favorable dans l'intention de futur infinités.

Mais n'ayant eu qu'une réaction hésitante de la jeune femme, Sheik, toujours la main tendu, poursuivi :

- Excuses-moi pour mon comportement d'hier. Je m'étais emporté, ce n'est pas digne de mon rang.

Aveil ne le craignait nullement, elle les accepta donc.

- Moi c'est Aveil…

La voleuse lui serra la main, malgré la méfiance pour ce jeune homme de dix-sept ans. C'était la seule manière de s'approcher de lui pour le moment. Il lui convenait. Susceptible de donné de bonnes progénitures _he__ have good reflex…_

- Tu sais Aveil, à ta place, je n'entrerais pas dans la citadelle.  
- Je te remercie du conseil, mais pourquoi ? questionna l'adolescente.  
- Pauline, la fille à qui tu as volée la bourse a prévenue l'autorité royale. Les contrôles d'argent sont de plus en plus fréquents et la surveillance est renforcée. Si tu rentre ils remarqueront rapidement que l'argent, et surtout la bourse que tu possède, ne t'appartient pas d'origine. Et ton teint ne peut t'aider…  
- Alors qu'il en soit ainsi !

Aveil sortit sa bourse, y retira un peu de rubis et la mit dans la sacoche que portait son cheval.

- Les autorités peuvent maintenant me fouiller ! » affirma fièrement la voleuse.

Le Sheikah sourie, il prit la ruse pour une blague. Mais il commença à perdre sa bonne humeur voyant des gardes approchant.  
Les deux adolescents furent interpeller, la Gerudo y répondirent dans une des plus délicates politesses.

« - Détends Sheik, sinon tu vas les alerter, tout se passeras bien. Fais-moi confiance.  
- Et si…  
- Et si rien du tout. coupa tout en chuchotant la jeune femme. Laisses moi gérer la situation… la Gerudo espérait juste que le Sheikah était sincère.

Les gardes arrivèrent près des deux jeunes gens, leur ordonna de montrer leur monnaie pour 'contrôle financier imposé par l'autorité royale'. Quand Aveil montra le peu qu'elle avait gardé sur elle, le garde la dévisagea.

- Vous… Vous êtes une Gerudo mademoiselle ?- Tout à fait. Cela pose problème ?  
- Pas du tout ! Notre altesse à une requête pour vous.  
- V… Votre altesse ?  
- Oui. La princesse Zelda désire s'entretenir avec vous. Je vous prie… » Le garde pris le bras de l'adolescente.

Surprise, elle se détacha de l'emprise par pur réflexe, pardonna son geste et se retourna.

- Excusez-moi sergent mais… l'adolescente pouffa légèrement. Comprenez que la plupart des hyliens me néglige. Aveil baissa la tête et le ton. Je suis donc en permanence sur la défensive… Sa n'aide pas vous voyez ? elle avait terminait la phrase les yeux écarquillé, la tête levé et son regard plongé dans celui du garde.

Le Sheikah la regarda de côté. Quel étonnant changement de personnalité !

Aveil redonna son bras au garde et se retourna. L'agent n'avait même pas contrôlé le guerrier de l'ombre. Les doutes d'Aveil se confirmaient aux faits qu'ils s'agissaient d'un coup monté, que Sheik balancerait et qu'elle pourrira en taule. Elle regarda le Sheikah et d'un coup d'œil plutôt discret, elle demanda tendrement au jeune homme blond l'accompagnant d'emmener leur cheval chez eux. Sheik compris la ruse et salua les gardes. Le garde empoigna la Gerudo et l'emmena avec lui vers le château. Ils passèrent par la citadelle.

Bien qu'il fût l'heure du midi, le bourg était encore bien agité.

La veille, quand la nuit engloutissait encore la ville et l'éclairait par ces seuls fébriles rayons lunaires, les bâtiments ne furent pas si distinguable que ça, les rues aussi sinueuses, et l'eau de la fontaine si claire. L'obscurité avait rendu la végétation menaçante, les ombres inquiétantes et le moindre bruit angoissant. Le ciel, maintenant d'un bleu clair et pur, ne laissait entrevoir aucun sillage de nuages. Des voix s'élevèrent, Aveil quitta des yeux le bourg et se concentra sur cette pollution auditive. A ce moment, elle passa devant l'étable, anciennement occupé. Maintenant brulé, la fautive de cette incendie s'arrêta devant le bâtiment. La sécurité royale avait interdit l'accès au public, par simple raison de sécurité, nul ne pouvait prévoir si l'une des poutres encore présente n'allait s'effondrer. Profitant de l'occasion, plusieurs enfants exploités par des grandes chaînes de fabrication vendaient des journaux parlant de cette grillade, chacun criant, hurlant même le titre de leur marchandise : 'Aucun animal ne survit' 'Une bâtisse indispensable pour le peuple brulée par un malfaiteur' 'La sécurité n'est plus aussi présente qu'avant, cela aurait pus être votre maison!' Le garde donna un léger coup à la Gerudo et dit, sévèrement :

« - Bon, t'avance Gerudo ou tu reste là à observer ces moutons s'amasser autour de l'étable ? Elle a brûlé, à quoi bon rester autour, c'est pas de cette manière qu'elle reviendra !  
- Dite-moi garde, vous n'avez pas l'air d'aimer le peuple, vous savez cette masse ignorante là ! remarqua Aveil en désignant d'un geste de la tête les paysans autour de l'ancien bâtiment.  
- 'Masse ignorante' ? Belle appellation, sa les définie plutôt bien… sinon, ce n'est pas que je les aime pas, c'est seulement qu'ils ne comprennent pas que quand nous faisons notre boulot, il faut nous laissez faire !  
- Même en cas d'abus de pouvoir ?  
- A ton avis, pourquoi j'ai voulu devenir garde ? Je peux passer légalement outre les lois, quoi de plus beau ! » sourit en coin le garde, maintenant devant la porte du château, toujours la jeune femme à son bras.

_Espèce d'enfoiré…_ marmonna Aveil, en Hylien, espérant secrètement qu'il l'entende. Elle l'observa physiquement et retint aisément son apparence.

Passé une haute et lourde porte blindée, la voleuse et le garde virent à l'autre bout de la salle une femme. Les voilà à l'entrée du château, la princesse les accueillant.

Une belle, non, une magnifique femme blonde. De grands yeux bleu expressif, un visage doux, fin et pâle. Mais pas d'un pâle maladive, non, d'un pâle de sagesse, de nostalgie. Une expression sereine, comme-ci l'âme possédant cette enveloppe corporelle n'eu jamais connu la moindre secousse de colère ou de rage. Une longue robe recouvrant la jeune femme jusqu'au cheville lui donnait un air majestueux. Ces gants blancs de soie graciaient les mouvements de ces membres supérieurs. Bref, une allure irréprochable, un corps parfait, une expression de déesse.

« - Oh Reine, vous voilà ! l'homme tout en s'agenouillant par respect continua, Je tins à vous ramener celle que…  
- Silence garde! Relèves-toi donc, je n'ai point besoin de tous ces honneurs en compagnie d'une femme Gerudo. Mademoiselle… »

Zelda recula d'un pas et présenta le marche à suivre pour arriver dans une pièce où 'Nous nous sentirons en intimité'. Aveil suivit la Princesse accompagnée de gardes, peu confiante, mais n'eu pas le choix.

Après tout, que pouvait-elle faire face à l'autorité royale ? Durant le chemin, l'adolescente observa, mémorisa dans les détails chaque recoins du palace de son champ de vision, sait-on jamais…

…

Au beau milieu de la plaine, un jeune homme de dix-sept ans ralentit l'allure d'une monture récupérée et jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui. Cette jeune femme, d'ont il venait à peine de connaître le nom, le lui avait léguée l'étalon, et avait feintait qu'ils étaient ensemble… Avait-elle fait ca pour certifier sa présence à Hyrule face aux gardes ? Possible… Mais s'il lui plaisait vraiment ? Il caressa la crinière du cheval. Ce dernier semblait d'ailleurs savoir sa destination. Il laissa l'animal suivre sa route, Sheik ne savait pas où allait. _I__will__lose__nothing_.

…

Aveil se tenait debout à côté de la vitre. La princesse était assise sur le bord de table. Mise à part son langage, à vue de son comportement l'on pourrait la prendre pour quelqu'un du peuple. Aveil avait remarqué que la belle blonde s'efforçait à être comme telle. Et elle en était flattée. A travers la glace, l'on pouvait apercevoir l'horizon et juste en contrebas, un bout du désert. La pièce de réception du château n'offrait pas une vilaine vue sur la contrée. Aveil ouvrit la fenêtre et s'assit au rebord, face à l'intérieur de la pièce et tenta en se penchant vers l'extérieur de voir la cime du château. Elle se trouvait à sa gauche et était une très haute tour aux fenêtres dirigées du même côté que la guerrière. Aveil se tourna vivement vers la princesse et se dépêcha à sortir de la salle. La Gerudo ouvrit la porte et tourna sa tête vers la gauche. La porte au bout du couloir menait belle et bien à une tour. LA tour.

Zelda, la voyant ainsi, essaya d'attirer son attention, mais il était trop tard.

Aveil fronça les sourcils elle comprit pourquoi Nabooru n'opérait que la nuit dans le désert. Elle lui avait plutôt bien mentie_…_ Aveil leva la tête comme pour s'adresser aux cieux. _Chère et tendre Din, tu protèges donc tes filles en dehors du territoire. Maîtresse Nabooru n'est que ton messie. Qu'elle me pardonne ma conduite !_

Zelda regarda son invitée abasourdit. En plus qu'elle ait comprit à quoi servait l'observatoire plus haut, elle se mettait accroupie et semblait prier…

Valait mieux cette réaction qu'une virulente provoquant offense. Zelda profita que son invitée soit occupé pour interpellé silencieusement d'un geste un garde et lui fit comprit qu'elle devait emmener la Gerudo dehors.

Aveil, son action terminé se releva et regarda la princesse la saluant. Elle fit de même et se laissa guider à l'extérieur par le garde.

« - S'il vous plait, mon bras… »

Le garde desserra son étreinte sur le membre de l'adolescente. Arrivé devant la grande porte principale, Aveil regarda derrière, elle avait quand même passée une journée entière avec la Princesse du pays si seulement celle-ci avait su que cette adolescente avait brûlée un bâtiment, sûrement n'aurait-elle pas était aussi bien accueillie. Le seuil passé, les pieds posés sur l'herbe, la Gerudo leva la tête et vit une jeune femme blonde aux mêmes airs de souveraine, mais la grâce en moins. Aveil lui souris, d'un fébrile sourire cachant péniblement une certaine expression narquoise, d'un sourire jaune comme on dit cette bourge avait devant elle sa pilleuse.

Une fois sortit de l'enceinte et sur la place, l'adolescente se rendit vers la sortie Sud de la citadelle maintenant qu'elle n'avait plus sa monture, elle se rendra à pied à son hôtel, le crépuscule commençant son apparition, le ciel déversant ces première larmes…

…

Voilà une petite heure qu'il pleuvait, légèrement à l'abri sous un escalier externe, Sheik, trempé, attendait encore et toujours la venue de sa 'compagne'.

Voyant qu'elle ne revenait toujours pas, il sortit de son trou, rentra dans l'étable et rejoignit Siléas, le fidèle destrier de l'adolescente dans son box il se posa devant la porte de celui-ci. L'animal devait être intelligent à pouvoir faire la route seule, jusqu'à l'hôtel de Cocorico, lieu où logeait sa maîtresse, posté juste en face de l'auberge où le Sheikah lui-même résidait…

Cette Aveil avait l'air d'apprécier grandement l'animal, lorsqu'elle rentrera, sûrement ira t'elle le voir, et par la même occasion s'occuperas du Sheikah agenouillé tel un misérable au près de la monture.

…

Une marche, deux marches… Aveil regarda ses chaussures maintenant délabré après avoir traversée la plaine entière à pied, affamée, dans le froid et sous la pluie pendant des heures, la nuit diminuant la visibilité. L'adolescente s'arrêta sur les marches du palier de son hôtel. Et si… _My horse ! _La jeune fille, paniquée descendit du palier, et se dirigea vers l'étable, le cœur battant. La tête martelée, des tremblements rythmés par une cadence frénétique, un bruit sourd résonnant Aveil, submergée par le stress et l'angoisse, posa la main sur la porte de l'écurie, inquiète. Elle passa le perron.

Siléas, fière, la tête haute regarda devant lui, sa maîtresse venait de pénétrer dans l'écurie, il se sentit rassuré, elle aussi.

La Gerudo sourie, le Sheikah, bien qu'elle ne lui avait fournit aucuns détails d'elle-même, ait pus trouver seul ou elle logeait. Elle avança de quelques pas et vit d'ailleurs le jeune blond en question, assoupie devant l'entrée du box de l'étalon. Elle se pencha sur lui, posa sa main sur son épaule et la secoua gentiment. Le jeune leva la tête, comateux, accueilli, par une Aveil des plus souriantes, la tête penchée sur le côté.

« - T'aurais pas un problème avec les étables toi ?

Il se força à sourire puis donna sa main Aveil pour l'aider à se relever.

- Alors, la pluie ?  
- Plutôt froide…

Le jeune homme ouvrit grand ses bras comme une invitation en guise de réponse. Aveil lui pointa sa dague, Sheik trouva plus sage de lever les mains.

- Je n'ai pas un certain manque d'affection.  
- Mais tu n'as pas très chaud…  
- Ramènes moi une tenue demain à la première heure dans ce cas là…

Sheik ne pouvait se résigner à refuser il accepta d'un clin d'œil malicieux.

…

La princesse d'Hyrule regarda par sa fenêtre, recevoir une Gerudo l'avait angoissée au plus haut point, mais celle venu représenter son peuple était plutôt calme et semblait irréfléchie. Après tout, toutes les voleuses ne sont pas identiques, prétentieuse, hypocrite… bien que la fille du Roi fût plusieurs fois tenté à qualifier tout ces gens de la même manière.

…

Aveil se déshabilla et s'assit sur la chaise du bureau de sa chambre. Elle prit une plume, ouvra son cahier et y nota :

*** J-10 ***

_Chère journal_,

_Oh, stupéfaction ! J'aurais du m'en douter mais je viens de l'apprendre, mes 'Sœurs' sont surveillées. Nabooru le sait et fait mine de l'ignorer, laissant croire à la princesse qu'elle est totalement discrète cacher dans son donjon… Quelle conne._

_Bref, j'y ai appris que la reine conviait chaque représentant de chaque peuple dans dix jours, soit le dernier de ma rétrogradation… Et afin d'y participer, je lui ai fait croire que j'étais le bras droit de Nabooru, et par conséquent, c'est moi qui représenteras les Gerudo…_

_Ah, dernière info, j'ai rencontré un potentiel père. Je m'occuperais de lui afin de remplir ma fonction. C'est un Sheikah je ne pense pas faire meilleur choix pour la première. Mes supérieures vont être fières de moi à mon retour. Il m'apporte une tenue demain… C'est prometteur n'est ce pas ? D'ailleurs, celle que m'a offert Nabooru n'est pas 'exotique', juste de style Hyliens, donc totalement importable._

_Signé : Avl_


	10. Comme un poisson… sur terre

Chapitre : 10 – Comme un poisson… sur terre.

L'aurore apparu, une jeune fille blonde vêtue de riches vêtements s'assit sur son trône, l'air apaisé. Son Majordome vint la voir, la coupant dans sa rêverie.

« - Princesse Zelda, veillez m'excuser de vous interrompre, mais Pauline désire vous parler… dit à tâtons ce dernier.  
- Et bien qu'elle se taise ! Je pensais lui avoir ordonné de ne point venir m'importuner. Le problème des Gerudo fut réglée à l'amiable, me voilà à présent sans soucis majeur ; qu'elle ne m'en apporte ! » Ordonna la Princesse, fermement, mais gentiment.

Son serviteur se retira et quitta la pièce. La laissant seule dans la grande salle du trône. Jadis, son père s'asseyait et dirigeait le royaume. Dorénavant gravement malade, il passait le plus clair de son temps allongé dans un lit, entre les mains des médecins les plus réputés du pays, sa fille héritant donc du royaume et de ses lourdes responsabilités. Quant à sa mère, elle n'eu jamais pus la connaître et n'osa rarement en discuter avec son paternel, celui-ci refusant, niant ou détournant la conversation à chaque occasions présentées.

Elle soupira, plus que neuf jours avant la réception…

…

Les vitres froides recouvertes de vapeur d'eau, l'atmosphère humide, une pièce d'hôtel faiblement éclairer dût à l'heure matinale.

Aveil sortit de la cuve d'eau, elle enroula une serviette à sa taille et s'observa dans la glace, tournant dos à la porte. Un bruit de poignée ce fit entendre. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Aucunes armes… Toujours dos à la porte mais face à la glace, elle jeta sa serviette à son reflet, ainsi l'intrus ne pourras la voir que de derrière.  
Pas un bruit… Le nouveau venu se faisait silencieux. La jeune femme lui ordonna alors de quitter la pièce, avec pour argument que même désarmer elle se battrait si c'était nécessaire.

Aucunes réactions. Suspect, Aveil tourna la tête de trois-quarts et vit Sheik, le jeune homme de la veille.

« - L'amabilité faire partie de tes gênes à ce que je constate…  
- Sors d'ici tout de suite... lâcha la jeune femme, l'air menaçant.  
- Woh, très bien, je tiens à ma vie après tout. Je m'en vais… »

Il posa les habits au sol, se retourna près à quitter la pièce. Sur le point de refermer la porte, la poignée en main, il ricana et susurra qu'il 'aurait quand même aimé rester…'

…

Aveil sortit de l'hôtel et, aux regards que lui portait les habitants, compris à quel point la tenue recouvrait son corps en moulant chaque partie, excepté la partie supérieur du cou, frôlant le menton. De couleur froide, allant du plus sombre des mauves au noir corbeau. Un seul détail voyant et intriguant une grande capuche suffisamment grande pour plonger à elle seul une tête entière, mais d'une couleur blanche, écarlate et pur.

« - Je préférais ta tenue à l'intérieur…  
- Parce que t'y vois une différence ?

Le camarade de la pseudo-Sheikah aux cheveux blonds la regardais, sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

- Mmh… _No comment_.  
- Pardon Sheik ?  
- Oublie.

Aveil, d'étonement, ne bougea plus. Il connaissait sa langue… Mais elle se raisonna. Son peuple faisait partie des plus anciens, les Gerudo aussi, elle n'aurait pas dut être surprise… Dans un soupir d'exaspération d'elle même, l'adolescente se rendit à l'étable, chercher sa monture. Le jeune homme l'interpella, lui demandant où elle avait l'intention d'aller, ne connaissant pas le pays. 'Je me rend là où l'on voudra de moi !' lâcha la voleuse, dos à son compagnon d'infortune resté devant l'hôtel. Il la rejoignit, et s'arrêta derrière elle. Il la scruta. Elle dans sa tenue. Dans cet ensemble de guerrier des temps anciens. Extrêmement moulante. Une seconde peau. Il rougit.

- Les Zoras sont assez tolérant, et là-bas, le coin est plutôt tranquille… le jeune homme baissa la tête et marqua une pause de quelques secondes. Je t'y emmène ?

Aveil se retourna, les rênes du cheval en mains, et fit face à Sheik. A la forteresse, en songeant à ses 'Sœurs' parties à Hyrule, la jeune femme imaginait toujours leur rendez-vous plus tendre, a contrario de leur mode de vie. Elle pensait que si elles partaient si régulièrement c'était pour prendre 'des vacances'. Que nenni. Aveil s'attrista légèrement. Voilà une pensée d'enfance envolées…

…

Le corps ondulant sous l'eau, une morphologie s'harmonisant avec l'eau. Porté par les vagues, poussé par le courant, en accord avec la nature. D'un saut somptueux, il quitta l'eau pour atterrir sur la terre ferme et se relever gracieusement. La finesse à laquelle avait nagé le Zora, maintenant sous leurs yeux, avait stupéfait les deux adolescents. Cet habitant du monde aquatique à la peau majoritairement bleu mais au torse blanc resta immobile devant les nouveaux venus, comme surpris de voir des étrangers dans son domaine.

Debout sur une paire de palmes, la cheville gauche ornée d'un simple bracelet ocre. De grandes et grosses nageoires orangées prenant finement naissance à l'articulation des coudes pour ensuite se développer. Sans chevelure, le crâne lisse, prolongé par la troisième nageoire.

L'occupant du domaine marin leur sourit, et d'un saut arrière, replongea dans l'eau et continua sa danse aquatique.

Aveil attrapa la monture par les rênes et avança suivit d'un Sheik éblouit par la beauté du paysage, bien qu'il ne venait pas pour la première fois. La jeune femme assimilait ce domaine à l'inverse du sien, où l'eau imitait le sable, les vagues aux vents violents du domaine, et les nageurs… Aux scarabées nichés dans l'entité aride. Une profonde étendu d'eau libre d'utilisation irriguée par la haute cascade au sommet aménagé d'une caverne, la salle du trône, entourée de verdoyantes collines imposantes soutenues et solidifiées par des constructions de pierres, tout s'offraient aux arrivants.

L'adolescente attacha son cheval Siléas non loin d'un garde, surveillant le passage vers des terres de glaces, plus pour s'assurer de la propre sécurité de l'animal que d'un éventuel vol. Elle n'osait pas se l'avouer mais elle commençait à s'attacher à la bête, elle qui n'ait jamais était très proche de toute forme de vie. Quand le garde vit l'étrangère nouer sa monture, il lui fit remarquer d'un air goguenard qu'elle ne devait pas espérer que son geste puisse avoir quelconque utilité. La dénommé se tourna vers l'homme poisson, et devant son étonnement –mêlée à une mine d'incompréhension- il lui expliqua que les Zora ne montait pas à cheval, il était beaucoup plus noble que ça !  
Quand il eut fini sa phrase, Aveil ne bougea plus, elle prit l'affirmation pour une offense. 'Que _ça_ !'... _ça_ ! Mais l'adolescente se calma rapidement, sûrement la prenait-il pour une Sheikah, elle avait leur tenue et ne possédait pas les traits physique des combattantes du désert. Elle feinta tout de même de s'énerver en crispant les muscles de son visage.

La vexée lâcha les rênes de l'animal et se dirigea vers le garde à l'attitude trop insolente, puis une fois assez proche de l'effronté lui afficha un large sourire peu confiant. Le soldat serra sa lance et regarda la pointe, incitant l'adolescente par son attitude à l'imiter, sous-entendant qu'il était armé et n'hésiterais pas à s'en servir. La jeune femme railla, un simple bout de bois fini par une pointe de métal ne l'arrêtera jamais. Elle préférerait mourir que de reculer devant une arme si archaïque. Par ailleurs, elle n'aura plus l'honneur de se dire d'éducation Gerudo et ne retournerais plus dans le domaine, baignée de honte si un jour cela devrait se produire.

A ce moment là, Sheik, remis de son admiration pour le domaine, vit la tension entre les deux antagoniste, voulut agripper Aveil par ces cheveux couleur corbeau mais ne brassa que de l'air, ils étaient définitivement trop court. Rageant, il l'attrapa violemment par la capuche et la traina brutalement derrière lui, bien qu'elle arrivera à se libérer de l'emprise par la suite, quelques pas plus loin.

- Vien ! dit Sheik, on va monter sur la colline là haut, on aura une meilleur vu !

Aveil se retourna, le garde eu de la chance ce coup ci. Il afficha un sourire railleurs, même s'il savait qu'il n'aurait pas était en mesure de sourire encore bien longtemps si la Pseudo-Sheikah l'aurais agressé.

…

Debout sur son trône, le Prince Lars, Roi des Zoras, regardait ses hommes à l'œuvre. Il tendit le bras vers ces soldats leur ordonnant d'arrêter leur tâche pour le moment. Ils s'exécutèrent et posèrent la prise à même le sol, laissant le temps à leur souverain de s'en approcher.  
Un grand filet emprisonnant plusieurs espèces de poissons carnivores, véritable dangers pour les Zora constituant leur chaîne alimentaire. Ils 'trainaient' dans le lac. Le prince avait ordonné que ces gardes aillent les pécher puis qu'ils les ramènent dans la salle du trône en remontant la cascade avec leur prise. Le souverain voulait maintenant plonger ces poissons dans un grand aquarium, qui serait la décoration parfaite de la salle du trône. Pensait-il, naïvement…

…

Aveil s'allongea dans l'herbe, face contre ciel, la tête reposant sur le bord de la falaise de là où les deux jeunes se tenaient. Sheik se tourna vers elle et, brisant soudainement le silence.

« - Méchoui ? »

L'adolescente se redressa vivement, voulant le questionner sur où trouverait-il le feu, et surtout la viande, les mammifères se faisant rare dans un domaine aquatique. Mais en posant sa main contre le sol pour se relever, celui-ci s'affaissa. Elle fut retenue in-extremis par Sheik qui avait sauté sur elle, la rattrapant par la cheville. Le corps balançant dans le vide, elle regarda son point de chute, là où elle aurait du s'écraser sans son compagnon. Elle vit alors qu'au pied de la falaise, sous la roche qui avait cédé sous le poids de la jeune femme, était le garde, celui avec lequel elle avait eu une altercation un peu avant, étendu. Immobile.

Sheik la tira vers le pied, la ramenant vers lui, en sécurité vers le centre de la falaise, là ou le sol était bien solide. Il voulu lui demandait si elle n'avait rien, mais en voyant l'expression d'Aveil, il se pencha là où elle était censée chuter. Il eu le même reflexe que la pseudo-Sheikah, porter sa main sur sa bouche entre-ouverte, réalisant la conséquence de l'erreur de l'adolescente.  
Celle-ci se releva et regarda autour d'elle, personne ne semblait avoir remarqué l'accident, aucun témoins. Dans l'immédiat, la voleuse ordonna au Sheikah d'attirer l'attention des rares Zora présent, pendant qu'elle s'occuperait du corps.

Le jeune homme, sans la moindre objection, obéis et couru vers la salle du trône, -au sommet de la haute cascade- réfléchissant à une 'diversion' pendant sa course.

Aveil descendit de la colline et se pencha sur le corps. Ne sachant comment s'en débarrasser, elle raisonna et se convaincant que le peuple de l'eau remarquera qu'il leur manquerait un garde, alors autant leur montrer de suite le cadavre. En voyant le bassin d'eau à quelque mètres, elle eu le réflexe d'aller y jeter le corps, faisant croire à une éventuelle noyade. Une fois fait, elle réagit qu'elle avait jetée un Zora à l'eau. Elle se tapa le front de la paume de la main. _Crap, A fish __can't be drowned...  
_Prête à plonger pour aller rechercher le corps, elle vit au loin Sheik s'enfuir vers elle, poursuivit par quelques Zora en agitant ses bras. Elle décrypta les grands signes et compris, il fallait se sauver du domaine. Elle détacha sa monture en oubliant le défunt et chevaucha Siléas.

Quelques mètres plus loin, empiétant sur la plaine, elle regarda en arrière et vit Sheik au loin, toujours en pleine course. Elle descendit de la monture, et continua à pied, abandonnant le cheval à l'arrêt. Elle testera pour la seconde fois ce que valait Sheik. Ce dernier, courant toujours, vit l'animal en solitaire dans la plaine et Aveil sprintant plus loin devant. Il ne comprit pas toute à fait où voulait en venir l'adolescente mais chevaucha Siléas dans sa foulé et l'ordonna de galoper vers sa cavalière d'origine.  
Arrivé près d'elle, il ralentit l'allure et tendit une main vers elle, la faire monter en pleine course n'allait pas être aisé, mais ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de s'arrêter. Aveil sourit quand elle vit Sheik voulant l'aider à grimper l'étalon, elle n'en avait pas besoin, et, comme habitué par une telle situation, elle grimpa aisément sur le cheval, derrière le jeune homme. A son grand étonnement.

Après avoir parcouru un bout de plaine et avoir vérifié qu'ils n'étaient plus suivit, la guerrière tapota l'épaule de son compagnon et lui demanda gentiment d'arrêter le cheval. Sheik obéit à l'adolescente et une fois à l'arrêt, descendirent tout deux du dos de Siléas.  
Retenant les rênes par la main, Aveil vit Sheik sourire du coin des lèvres. Face à la mine du blond, la guerrière lui demandait en quoi cela avait de comique d'être perdu au beau milieu de la plaine après avoir était poursuivit par une garde royale de poisson.

« - Mais nous ne sommes pas perdus Aveil ! dit gaiement l'adolescent, regardes ses arbres, nous sommes près de Toal, un petit village d'Hyrule, qui borde une grande forêt où au bout se trouve le village Kokiris! Et les bois perdu aussi… s'estompa-t-il.

Aveil tourna sa tête vers lui, surprise.

- Bois 'perdu'… ?  
- Oui. Il paraîtrait qu'à l'autre bout il y a un magnifique endroit ! Mais personne n'en ai jamais revenu, la légende veut que les adultes y meurent et les enfants se transforment en SkullKid, Kokiris compris. Rares sont ceux d'entre eux le connaissant.  
- Ta contrée est bien étrange, et ce sont nous, Gerudo, que nous qualifions d'exotique !  
- Et encore, tu n'as pas croisé les Gorons !

La Gerudo souleva les sourcils étonné à nouveau. 'Gorons ' Son compagnon pointa du doigt une haute montagne dominant le paysage et lui expliqua brièvement.

- La montagne de la mort, domaine des Gorons. Peu de gens vont là bas. En même temps, l'accès y est difficile et il faut dire que le nom n'est pas très attirant… mais il le porte bien ! Le village Cocorico est d'ailleurs au pied.

Aveil s'était isolé en caressant la crinière du cheval...  
Sheik l'imagina encore concentré dans la conversation et lui expliqua la raison de la soudaine fuite.

…

Le Prince des Zora du haut de son trône, se tenait encore la tête. Depuis que cet inconnu aux cheveux blond était venu dans le domaine tout déranger, il était incapable d'avoir quelconque réactions. Les filets, qui emprisonnaient tant d'espèce marine il y a à peine quelques minutes, était dorénavant vide… Mais que voulait ce jeune homme?  
Il avait une fine épée noire en main et courait vers le Prince. Avait-il eu pour mission de l'agresser ? De l'assassiner ? Ou bien cet étranger voulait enlever le Prince… Des complices de ce troubleur l'attendaient surement autour du domaine. Y étaient-ils encore ? En tout cas, dans sa foulée, il avait percé le filet puis avait fait demi-tour, et c'était la seule chose à constater pour le moment. L'aquarium restera vide, et toutes les espèces mangeur d'homme se retrouvent en liberté dans les eaux du domaine Zora, les gardes qui avait passé plus d'une nuit à tous les récupérer, voyaient leur travail gâché et leur temps perdu.  
Le prince lâcha sa tête et serra des poings, ce délinquant le regrettera. A ce moment, des gardes vinrent voir le prince Lars, lui affirmant que les poissons carnivore avaient attrapé un compatriote, celui qui gardait le passage au Pic des Glaces. Le prince bouillonnait intérieurement, ce criminel ne perdait rien pour attendre. Il chuchota quelque chose au soldat le plus proche de lui, qui couru le plus rapidement possible en dehors du domaine. A ce moment, un témoin approcha l'enfant roi et lui informa qu'il avait vu l'ennemi accompagné. Le prince railla, avec l'ordre qu'il avait donné, ces êtres n'allaient pas galoper encore bien longtemps.

…

Devant la porte de sa chambre, Aveil posa la main sur la poignée et hésita un instant. Elle repensa à ce qu'avait fait Sheik, poussa un soupir d'exaspération et entra dans la pièce.  
Elle s'assit sur la chaise et vit sur le lit sa tenue Gerudo, nickel, _Thank you groom__ !_ cria-t-elle silencieusement, elle pourra enfin enlever cette combinaison moulante de mauvais gout. Elle se déshabilla, et enroula un long voile de tissus autour de son torse, au dessus de sa poitrine.

Elle s'assit sur la chaise, trempa le bout de la plume dans l'encre et commença à écrire.

***J -9***

_Chère Journal,_

_J'ai vu le peuple de l'eau aujourd'hui ! Pour la première… et dernière fois._

_M'enfin, il ne me manquera pas, vu leur arrogance, qu'ils restent entre eux ! J'irais voir les Gorons demain, pour voir si ce pays est pervertit jusqu'au bout, ou si à part nous, les talentueuses Guerrière des sables, peuple du soleil, il reste un peu de bonne conscience en ce monde._

_Tu sais, à rester ici j'aborde une nouvelle conception de la vie.  
__Vivre au jour le jour. Cela change. Une vie pareille… Je suis peut être seule, mais au moins je ne suis plus conditionnée.  
__J'apprécie les moments présents. 'Carpe Diem !' Comme dirait les anciennes. Je les comprends dorénavant._

_Je commence à croire qu'une rétrogradation peut être agréable… _

_Signé : __Avl_


	11. Tout FeuTout Flamme… Bis

Chapitre – Tout Feu-Tout Flamme… Bis

_Huhu, Avis aux Amoureux des Gorons : Oui, j'en ai conscience, ce peuple et doux, gentille et tout et tout… Mais ! Ici, comment dire, je ne veux pas attirer vos foudres ! Mais ils ne respectent pas trop ces critères la..._

* * *

« - Prince Lars.  
- Quoi donc soldat?  
- Le mercenaire que vous avez demandé est arrivé. Et il est accompagné. Ils attendent.  
- Parfait. Qu'on les fasse entrer ! »

Deux hommes, de taille différente, encapuchonnés d'une longue cape de voyage firent irruption dans la salle de trône du prince des Zoras. Les nouveaux venus se présentèrent devant l'enfant roi du peuple aquatique, lui-même entouré de quelques gardes. Il descendit de son trône et se dirigea vers le plus grand des nouveaux venus.

« - Vous voilà donc ! Mais quel honneur de recevoir en personne le meilleur chasseur de primes de tout le pays ! Que dis-je, de tout les temps !

Tout enthousiaste, le Prince tendit les bras vers celui à qui il avait fait éloge. Mais, en voyant l'homme crapu l'accompagnant, il le pointa du doigt et demanda à la limite du dégout qui était-il.  
Content que l'on s'intéresse à lui, le petit tenta de se présenter mais reçu un coup de son compagnon. Le plus grand regarda froidement son acolyte. Celui-ci comprit et baissa la tête.  
Le Prince sourit quand il vit à quel point le chasseur de prime dominait son compagnon, l'assurance dont il faisait preuve, et la vitesse à laquelle il le fit taire. Sans attendre sa réponse l'enfant tendit deux papiers au professionnel en apportant quelques informations complémentaires.

- Ils sont deux, la description de chacun d'eux sur chaque papiers. Selon la seule personne les ayant aperçu, on en à déduit que ce sont des Sheikah de par leur tenue. En conséquence, soyez plus vigilant.

Le chasseur de primes ricana. Sa voix grave raisonnait dans la pièce vide, recouverte d'un silence d'or. Sa voix rauque glaçait l'air et il tendait l'ambiance rien que par sa présence.

- S'inquiéter pour mien ! Comme c'est mignon… Fort bien ! il empoigna violemment les bouts de papiers, les chiffonna et les jeta à son acolyte. Nous les retrouvera et ramènera mort ou vif !  
- Vif ! intervint le prince. Je les veux vivants et sans égratignures. Pas de sang qui coule ! précisa-t-il

Le petit homme tendit une bourse vide et l'ouvrit devant le prince. Comme pour compléter l'explication, le professionnel expliqua.

- Je réclame un acompte dans ces cas. Donnez le somme au forain.  
- Mais… intervint le prince.  
- Nenni ! coupa le chasseur de prime, le bras en l'air. Il rapprocha son visage de celui du prince et expliqua calmement, de sa lourde voix : Tout au long de mon carrière, je fonctionné ainsi. Et même si je devrais légalement arrêter ma activité professionnelle, je compte pas travailler différent. L'ombre sont plus chère et plus stricte petit. Souviens-toi des cela.

Il se redressa et attendit une réaction. Le prince ne répondit pas, se retourna et s'assit sur son trône.

…

Toute la matinée durant, Aveil se renseigna auprès de quelques visiteurs et occupants de l'hôtel sur les Gorons ou tout ce qui s'y rapprochait. Elle eu des propos parlant de leur physique, plus proche d'une montagne de muscles au dos recouvert de pierres qu'une allure Hylienne, à la difficulté d'atteindre le sommet et à la mine où travaillaient les Gorons fournissant tout le charbon de la nation. Leur région regorgeait également d'agréables sources d'eau chaude naturelles.  
Le matin se termina et aucuns signes de vie du Sheikah, la Gerudo espérait qu'il vienne la rejoindre, mais se résigna à manger et partir vers le domaine Goron, seule.

…

« - Gorr Corron, VAINQUEURRrrr ! »

Une foule d'acclamation s'éleva alors. Gor Coron avait, pour son âge, un beau palmarès de combat, battant tout ses adversaires. Indétrônable dans ce sport. Son sport ! Le Judo...  
Une grande pièce circulaire, en son centre un ring de même forme dédié aux affronts des combattants, passe-temps privilégié des Gorons. Au fond de la salle, une grande statue. Une porte principale pour accéder à la pièce et, semble-t-il, un ascenseur hors-service.  
Aveil rentra à se moment dans le Dojo. Après une rude escalade, –les habitants du village Cocorico avaient raison-, extenuée, elle n'aspirait qu'à se reposer.  
Gor Coron pointa son doigt en sa direction et lui cria, -encore sous l'extase de ses nombreuses victoires enchaînées- 'Hey toi, l'étrangèrrre, Montes sur le Ring ! Vien te mesurer au maîtrrre du Judo…'

D'abord étonnée par l'interpellation soudaine, la jeune femme leva la tête vers le défieur, et rallia. Jamais –Ô grand jamais !- un être ne s'était mesuré à elle ; les Gerudo ayant leur réputation de Guerrière et féministe endurci. Elle s'apprêta tout de même à répondre à son défis, juste par honneur et fierté d'être la seule à représenter son peuple en ce lieu. Alors qu'elle s'avançait lentement vers le ring, le Goron, mordant d'impatience, la provoqua en véritable machiste. Blessée dans son estime, Aveil s'élança à une vitesse prodigieuse vers le macho en question. L'adrénaline éprouvée comme la première nuit à Hyrule fit envoler sa fatigue de la longue et prude escalade. Elle lui donna un coup de pied sauté et atterrit derrière l'adversaire.  
Ayant à peine bougé, il s'essuya l'épaule du revers de la main, là où elle l'avait touché, et lui dit, tout en ricanant : 'Faible Pucelle…' Rageant encore plus, elle voulu agripper son cou et l'étrangler de ses jambes mais réagis trop tard que les Gorons ne respirait pas, donc son attaque était de toute manière vaine, mais le Goron l'attrapa en vol par la tête, une main de part et d'autre de son crâne. Suspendu dans les airs, elle eu le reflexes de prendre ses dagues et de les planter dans les poignets de son adversaire, le coupant dans sa phrase.

« - Voyez mes amis, même en dehorrrs du judo je bats mes… AAAhhh ! »

L'adversaire lâcha prise. Retombée au sol, Aveil rangea les deux dagues et sortit les cimeterres. Mais sur le point de s'élancer sur le provocateur, elle sentit une grosse et lourde masse venir vers elle, dans son dos. Elle se retourna et vit un bras quasiment aussi large que son buste s'abattre sur elle. Elle pointa son cimeterre mais la forme courbée de la lame ne fit que glisser le long du membre, elle fut mise au sol.  
Plaquée face contre terre, elle ne voyait plus rien. Elle sentit le corps dur et lourd qui s'était jeté sur elle la soulever par le poignet à sa hauteur mais, toujours abattue par ce dur coup, Aveil était sonnée. L'adolescente lâcha les armes. Tous ses muscles lâchèrent prise en faite. Une véritable marionnette. Totalement à la merci de ce peuple. Elle eu tout de même la force de lever la tête et de regarder dans les yeux celui qui la portait à bout de bras sans peine.  
Un Goron, plus grand et plus fort que la majorité du peuple. Il prit la parole, de sa voix grave et forte.

« - MOI, Morrock, Chef du peuple Goron, me perrrmet de t'arrrêter pour tentative de meurrrtrre sur un de mes sujet.  
- Tu rigoles j'espère ! Cet enfoiré m'a insulté et tu oses… »

Un brutal coup dans le ventre la projeta dos contre le mur. Aveil n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le chef des Gorons l'avait attaquée d'un coup de pied.  
Faible, inerte, elle n'avait plus la force de se relever, elle avait tout donné en essayant de cracher sa phrase. Réagissant qu'elle n'avait pas agi comme on le lui avait appris, mais sous le coup de la colère, elle ne regretta cependant pas d'avoir provoqué le peuple à qui elle était soumise.  
Elle vit Morrock s'agenouiller à ses côtés et lui chuchoter 'Tu as de la chance que l'objet mystique du puits est condamné. Je n'aurrrais pas hésité à m'en serrvirrrr contrre toi. Sale garce !' Puis elle sentit un violent coup sur sa joue et sa tête rebondir contre le mur sur lequel son dos était apposé puis plus rien.

…

Bain de chaleur. Aveil sourit, elle avait certes mal aux muscles, particulièrement ceux du dos, à l'abdomen et à la joue, mais tremper dans une eau bouillante l'exaltait. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit le ciel nocturne illuminer le bassin où elle se trouvait, lui-même éclairé d'une unique torche sur pilier. Elle examina l'environnement. Des monts de terres sèches, environnement aride, digne des Montagnes de la Mort. En voulant sortir du bassin, son corps calma son envie de s'enfuir d'ici… Aveil protesta en se souvenant de la veille. Elle supposa qu'après s'être évanouit contre le mur, les Gorons l'avaient abandonnée dans la source d'eau chaude.

La Gerudo sortit à mi-corps de l'eau, seule ses jambes y restèrent plongées. Elle frissonna quand elle sentit le vent froid gifler son dos trempé. Elle s'emergea totalement et se recroquevilla en deux, se tenant le ventre. Certes, elle était rassurée que ses os n'avaient aucun dégâts, les organes ont dut absorber le choc. Inquiète, mais sans plus. Toujours tremblotante, les vêtements froids lui collant la peau, l'oppressant et saccadant sa respiration, elle se redressa mais sous impression d'étouffement.  
Cherchant par où retourner au village Cocorico, elle remarqua une boutique et se réjouit. Si elle arriverait à rentrer, elle pourrait récupérer de quoi la revigorer, et pourquoi pas des vêtements secs, avec un peu de chances…  
Par pur reflexe, la Guerrière porta sa main à sa ceinture dans l'espoir d'y prendre une lame et d'y crocheter la serrure. Mais constata sans grand étonnement qu'elle ne possédait plus ses armes. Aveil grogna, elle avait eu beaucoup de chance d'avoir était laissée en vie ils n'allaient pas laisser armée. _Perhaps__... __Perhaps __they __wanted__ to __drown__ me__…  
_Elle voulut abattre la porte à grand coups, mais étant faible elle ne pris pas le risque. De plus, il faisait nuit -donc calme- forcer une entrée se ferait donc entendre.  
Elle observa le pilier enflammé puis la boutique en bois. Le flambeau. La porte.  
L'adolescente sourit et rapidement, pris la torche et le jeta contre le magasin. Pensant savoir gérer l'incendie, elle le laissa consumer l'entrée. Une fois suffisamment brûler, elle voulu l'éteindre mais les flammes prirent trop d'ampleur. Sous le coup de la panique, elle jeta ses vêtements mouillés au feu. Ce n'eu aucun effet. Elle entendit alors des pas se rapprocher. Sûrement la fumée avait attiré l'attention des Gorons. Elle s'éloigna alors le plus vite qu'elle put dans la direction opposé aux bruits.  
Courant dans les montagnes de la Mort, éclairée seulement par les astres célestes, Aveil s'enfuyait, maintenant en sous-vêtements et désarmée, dans cet endroit qu'elle ne connaissait guère, qu'elle n'avait empruntait qu'une seule fois, lors de l'aller.

Suivant la pente menant au village Cocorico, elle vit un garde, un seul. En solitaire. Elle se cacha alors derrière une pierre prévoyant que l'habitant de roche se retournerait ou exécuterais une ronde, et réfléchit à comment passer.  
Presque nue et trempée dans la fraicheur nocturne, la jeune femme éternua. Le Goron se retourna et rigola. Il fit quelque pas vers là où il entendit le bruit et provoqua celui qui l'avait causé. Aveil sourit. _Like__ Zora…_ Soit, tout aussi exaspérant. Puis elle regarda le Goron en question lever son arme en l'air et vanter les mérites de la lame.  
Toutes Gerudo reconnaitraient ces lames entre mille – ce sont les leur, des cimeterres. Il fit briller l'arme sous l'éclat de la lune, comme un chef de troupe ferait pour intimider l'armée adverse.  
Aveil grogna puis, réfléchissant à la nature Goron, elle se dit que si elle se battait contre lui, elle n'aurait aucunes chances. Elle s'observa et rougit un peu, elle trouvait en se moment dans une tenue qui peut lui être plus qu'avantageuse sous désir. La jeune guerrière avait une sensation de déjà vue mais elle ne sera pas spectatrice de la scène cette fois-ci.

Le Goron, après avoir attendu que la personne qu'il avait provoquée fasse signe de vie, se retourna et se posta une fois de plus face à l'entrée du domaine. Il était fier, il possédait de nouvelles armes. Il ne savait guère s'en servir, mais si un intrus les voyait, il prendrait automatiquement peur. Les lames du désert, courbées, impressionnent et en imposent. Il voulu ranger l'arme dans son fourreau, et, entendant une fois de plus un bruit, s'arrêta net. Sûrement celui qu'il venait de provoquer. Il sourit. Avant de se retourner, il regarda le sol puis les murs, au cas où il apercevrait une ombre. A sa droite, sur le mur, l'ombre d'une silhouette se dessina. Une silhouette féminine aux formes croquantes. Comme le garde les aiment, généreuses… Content, et pour vérifier si ce n'était pas son imagination, il voulut se retourner pour confirmer, et surtout admirer directement, et non par l'intermédiaire d'une surface plane la nymphe. Mais avant qu'il puisse identifier quelconque chose, il sentit une masse sur ses épaules et un tissu dans la bouche l'empêchant d'hurler. Le corps sur les épaules et les jambes autour du cou du Goron, se pencha en arrière de tout son poids, entrainant la chute du garde. Ce dernier se retrouvera dos à terre, mais avant qu'il toucha le sol, il sentit l'étrangère sauter et retomber d'un bond gracieux devant lui. Malheureusement à contre-jour, le Goron ne pouvait identifier la personne. Il ne pouvait distinguer que les contours du corps, le reste étant plongé dans une quasi-obscurité. Il remarqua que c'était exactement la même silhouette qui s'était projetée sur le mur.

D'une taille relativement peu grand pour le peuple de pierre. Des épaules un peu effacée renforcer la féminité de l'allure, et prouvait une plus faible musculature du buste. Et une taille marquée… Silhouette sablier.  
Des jambes longues pour le corps en courbe. Cheville fine, mollet développé. Dos cambré. Une allure ondulante. Bras fin, mais geste dur, brut !  
Démarche gracieuse, silhouette adroite, habile aisée et franche

Elle tenait un cimeterre dans la main. La femme avait dut lui prendre avant de sauter de son dos.  
Ebahit par le talent de l'inconnue devant lui, et surtout qu'elle soit quasi-nu, il voulut se lever. Bien qu'il comprenne enfin à ce moment qu'il s'agissait de la Gerudo de la journée, la possesseuse original de ces armes.  
L'étrangère pointa son arme devant lui, sous la gorge. Le Goron, reprenant ses esprits, pris son arme et la pointa à contre cœur sur la déesse.

« - Moi aussi, je suis armé ! lui avait-il dit, se voulant intimidant de sa voix tremblante.

Aveil ricana, le Goron en fasse de lui voulait vraiment la menacer avec une arme à elle ? Contente de ne pas avoir jetés ses chaussures au feu, elle donna un violent coup de pied dans le cimeterre qui vola. Elle vit enfin l'utilité de la plaque de métal coincé entre la semelle extérieur et intérieur de la chaussure. Ses 'Sœurs' avaient raison. 'Ne néglige aucun atouts de ton équipement !' 'Le plus compact et invisible possible !' 'Prévois inutilement sans t'encombrer, chaque retournement de situation doit être prévisible. ' et tant d'autre…

- Maintenant, NON ! » répondit Aveil tout en se rapprocha félinement –donc dangereusement- du Goron à terre.

Sous la pression, sous la peur, ou bien par pur reflexe, le garde pris jambe à son cou en criant vers son domaine tout en agitant ses bras.  
Quand il passa à côté d'Aveil dans sa drôle et folle fuite, la Gerudo eu le reflexe de s'éloigner de lui et de couper la ceinture tenant tout le reste de son arsenal.  
Fière d'elle, la jeune femme ramassa ses armes et son bandeau de tissus servant à retenir sa petite poitrine –objet avec lequel elle avait empêché le Goron de crier juste avant.  
Le Goron, quelque mètres plus loin, s'arrêta et se retourna après avoir remarqué qu'il manquait son nouvel équipement accroché à sa ceinture. Sous la lumière nocturne, il vit correctement de dos la jeune femme se rhabiller. Il réagit à ce moment que le vêtement qu'elle remettait était, il y a quelques instants plus tôt, entre ses dents. Sous pulsion, il courut vers elle, attiré. Mais à peine avait-il recommencer sa course effrénée et incompréhensible, qu'elle fit un bon en avant et courut au loin à une allure qui laissa le garde, dorénavant désarmé, bouche bée.

Après s'être furtivement enfuie, elle calma son allure et marchait maintenant à tâtons. Elle ne connaissait guère ces routes sinueuses et doutait qu'elles puissent conduire au village Cocorico.  
Son hésitation fut démentie lorsqu'elle vit la cime de l'hôtel. Elle se réjouit, elle pourrait enfin se reposer, elle était exténué et frissonnait un peu par la fraicheur nocturne. Elle ne pouvait estimer le temps qu'elle avait passé à marcher dans les sombres chemins des montagnes presque à poil.  
Aveil courra alors de tout le peu de forces qui lui rester pour rentrer dans sa chambre d'hôtel ; si elle avait aperçu le haut du bâtiment, cela signifiait que le jour se levait.  
Elle escalada le toit de l'écurie et se posta devant sa fenêtre.  
Elle sortie sa dague et voulu forcer la fenêtre. Après un temps de réflexion relativement long pour une Gerudo, elle réagit qu'une fenêtre ne comportait pas de serrure, elle était donc incrochetable. Elle pesta contre elle-même face à ce temps perdu et se dit que ses 'Sœurs' l'aurais punie pour cette erreur qui peut lui être fatal. Elle posa donc une jambe sur l'appui de fenêtre pour garder son équilibre, ferma un œil et regarda le plus attentivement qu'elle put avec le faible éclairage du début de l'aube et vit le mécanisme intérieur aux fenêtres qui reliaient les deux vitres entre-elles. La Gerudo sourit en coin et remercia silencieusement son Maitre de lui avoir enseigné cet art, celui d'entrer dans n'importe qu'elle bâtisse, qu'importait la technique. Donc Aveil voulu trancher ce qui retenait les deux vitres entre-elles, mais la pointe de la dague ne rentrait pas dans la fente. Seconde erreur, Aveil eu honte d'elle. Une guerrière des Sables ne peut se permettre d'agir de manières irréfléchies. Elles se doivent d'avoir sans cesse des coups d'avance…  
Aveil voulu briser le carreau, mais le fracas du verre éclaté se ferais entendre par tout l'hôtel. Elle leva la tête et vit la cime des montagnes de la Mort. Elle esquissa un sourire…

…

« - Des Sheikahs. Mmh…  
- Que avez-vous, maître Anaki ?  
- Shht !

L'Anaki en question attrapa son acolyte par le col et le souleva de quelques centimètres du sol, malgré son surpoids.

- Chuchote idiot, tu nous va faire repérer ! il reposa son compagnon et continua à voix basse, mais calmement. La nuit termine, le jour se lèveras. Il est temps de rentrer, nous se ferons repérer.

De nouveau les pieds au sol, Tobi regarda son chef.  
Un grand homme à l'incroyable sang-froid, une voix grave à briser le gel, un regard à glacer le sang… Il était un homme des pays aux grands froids, pourtant, sa couleur de peau prouvait le contraire. Il avait des yeux clairs, limpides. De l'eau pure, comme le cours d'une rivière au repos.  
De ces grands et expressifs yeux bleus d'eau, le supérieur regarda son disciple, et lui communiqua qu'il trouvait louche le fait que ce soit deux Sheikah qu'ils doivent ramener aux Zoras…

- Pourquoi ? Questionna le trapu.  
- Réfléchis homme petit… Les Sheikah sont un peuple rare et serviteur de la Royallissime famille. Alors je ne vois pourquoi le Prince des Zoras les désire. Que de ce duo, Anaki montra deux papier descriptifs, il y a un Guerrier de l'Ombre, oui, mais deux… Qu'il ait un fille Sheikah, à moins que ce n'est… Non ! Ce n'est possible que ne se soit-elle… De plus, selon la papier, la fille n'a pas les gris cheveux donc…  
- Que marmonnes-tu Anaki, je comprends…  
- RAAH ! le chasseur de Prime craqua et pointa son épée envers son disciple. Tu ose tutoyer moi? Et surtout me couper de mon réflexion ? J'eu clémence de te laisser m'accompagner, mais à peine nos premières missions en commun débutées, tu commence enfin à emmêler mes pattes…

Anaki leva la tête et vit dans la pénombre de l'aurore une caravane se diriger en leur direction. Les occupants semblaient ne pas les avoir vus. Il ricana.

- Chef… ?  
- Veux-toi voir ma Puissance Toby ? Alors derrière-moi poste-toi, observe attentivement, et surtout ne bouge point… »

Le disciple en question obéit et trépignait d'impatience, il allait voir son maitre en pleine action…

Anaki sortit de la cachette et tendit le bras en direction de la caravelle. Il attendit, ferma les yeux et ne bougea plus. Toby s'inquiéta. La caravane s'approchait de plus en plus, bientôt les occupants les verraient et son maitre stagnait. Quand les nouveaux arrivants virent le duo, le conducteur de la charrette arrêta son cheval et questionna les deux hommes. Toby, se souvenant de la consigne de son maitre ne fit aucuns mouvements, et ne parla donc pas. De toute façon, il n'avait rien à répondre, lui-même ne sachant vraiment qu'est ce qu'ils faisaient au beau milieu de la plaine d'Hyrule en fin de nuit… Un hurlement inhumain retentit, à la limite de l'ultra-son tant il était aigu, Toby regarda de dos son maitre, celui-ci avait la tête en direction de la charrette mais pointa le ciel du doigt. Le cheval leva une patte comme pour vouloir s'enfuir, mais ne bougeait plus, totalement tétanisé. Le conducteur de la charrue lui, palissa d'un coup et devenu immobile après avoir murmuré, paniqué, "c'est l'Ombre Noir". Il s'était transformé en une statue humaine. Anaki rabaissa son bras, leva la tête au ciel et hurla une seconde fois, d'un même cri aigu. Toby eu le reflexe de rentrer les épaules, fermer les yeux et couvrir ces oreilles de ces mains. Au bout de quelques secondes, il retrouva sa position initiale et vit son maitre posté sur un caillou devant lui, taillant un bout de bois de l'une de ces courtes épées.

Toby regarda autour de lui, ils étaient seuls.

« - Qu… Que sont-ils passés ? Et que ce cri ?  
- Mais de qui parles-tu Toby ? Et quel cri ? Depuis tout à l'heure c'est un silence de mort ici, nous ne sommes que deux. Tu attendais de la visite peut-être ? »

Toby regarda son maitre, il s'était exprimé pour la première fois sans la moindre once d'accent. Son visage était toujours plongé dans la large capuche qui ne laissait entrevoir aucunes parties de sa peau, mais ces yeux bleus ressortaient de cette pénombre. Ils exprimaient toujours leur couleur eau, mais d'une couleur troublante, comme le cours d'une rivière agitée…

…

Agenouillé, très calmement sur le toit de l'étable, Aveil fit de son mieux pour être le plus immobile possible, au rythme respiratoire le plus faible. Quelques minutes après cette profonde passivité elle sentit un oiseau se poster non loin d'elle. Elle jeta vivement sa dague en sa direction. L'oiseau ne fut que légèrement blessé mais incapable de voler. Aveil le prit entre ses mains, ramassa également sa dague qu'elle nettoya aussitôt et tenta de le rassurer. Elle se posta de nouveau devant la vitre et donna un violent coup de pied. La vitre se brisa dans un grand fracas. Ainsi, elle se dépêcha à rentrer dans sa chambre, poser délicatement le volatile au milieu des débris de verres et s'assit sur son lit. Aveil entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir. Avec l'heure matinale, le grand fracas venait d'éveiller tout l'hôtel.

Son voisin de chambre et la servante de l'hôtel entrèrent inquiétés dans la chambre, mais quand ils virent que l'adolescente n'avait rien et qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un oiseau fou, ils s'étaient immédiatement calmés. Aveil se leva dans sa tenue actuelle en espérant que son voisin de chambre la regardait. Non pas qu'il l'intéressait, elle espérait juste que par la suite il se vante d'avoir aperçu une Gerudo quasi-dénudée et qu'il loue le physique de l'adolescente.  
La gérante arriva peu après. Et en voyant l'accident s'excusa auprès de la jeune femme et lui proposa de la transférer dans la chambre voisine. Aveil refusa, avoir une fenêtre sans vitre lui rappelais le domaine. Elle reprit l'animal entre les mains et le donna à la gérante, celle-ci promit d'en prendre soin jusqu'au rétablissement.

Aveil s'assit sur son bureau, attendit le départ de la gérante et patienta quelques secondes. Peut-être aurait-elle soudainement envie de faire demi-tour… Voyant qu'elle restait seule, elle se pencha sur le bureau et se mit à écrire.

***J-7***

_Chère Journal,_

_Je suis allé chez les Gorons hier, et, comment dire, je ne pense pas mettre faite détester, non. C'est pire ! J'y ai même sacrifié mes habits en m'enfuyant…  
__Je ne suis rentrée que ce matin, petite escapade nocturne, de force par la fenêtre. Le matin se lève maitenant.  
__Il ne me reste donc qu'une tenue hylienne et Sheikah… Je n'ai pas de nouvelle du donateur d'ailleurs. Je l'ai attendu hier matin pour partir au domaine, mais rien. J'irais le rechercher après dans la plaine, il traine souvent près de l'enceinte du château à ce que j'ai pus en déduire._

_D'ailleurs, sa me fait rappeler, Morrock, m'a menacée en mentionnant que j'avais de la chance que le puits mystique était condamné, sinon il aurait fait je ne sais pas quoi. Puit Mystique, ce nom m'intrigue… Il est condamné dit-il ?  
__Plus pour longtemps … Nous sommes les Hors-la-loi du Désert non ?  
__Je vais de nouveau prouver que nous n'avons pas volé notre titre…_

_Signé : **Avl**_


	12. Invité surprise !

Chapitre – Invité surprise !

« - Les dégâts sont imporrtant.  
- Tu penses que l'incendie est volontairre ?  
- Aucunes idées. Rregarrdes ! Il ne reste que des décombrres… »

Le duo de montagnes musclées fut interrompu par leur chef. Il leur agrippa l'épaule et leur demanda de le suivre au domaine, dans la pièce principale du mont de la Mort.

« – Rregarrdez donc ce Gorrron!

Morrock pointa du doigt un de ces gardes. Celui-ci paraissait légèrement choqué, comme troublé. Le duo précédent se regarda dans les yeux. A quoi cela rimait ?  
Le Garde peu traumatisé s'avança en avant et conta sa soirée.  
La nuit dernière, c'était lui qui avait occupé la place la plus dure qu'une garde puisse accomplir. Il était fière qu'elle le lui avait était assigné et se sentait prêt à l'affronter, d'autant plus qu'au soir, avant que le soleil se couche, il lui avait était confier des armes exotique. 'Les lames du Désert', comme il aimait les appeler. Toute la nuit durant il posta, attendant patiemment le jour où enfin il aurait pus recevoir les félicitations de son supérieur qui n'avait foi en lui. Mais une heure ou bien deux avant l'aurore, une silhouette de femme c'était dessiné sur le mur. Il se fit agresser par celle-ci et c'était fait voler ces armes. Etant dans l'obscurité, il n'avait pus la distinguer, mais il déduisit que c'était une Gerudo par la forme de l'ombre, la façon à laquelle elle s'était comportée et manier les armes.  
A la fin de son récit, le garde recula de quelque pas et le Chef Morrock agrippa le duo de garde par le cou et les claqua contre le mur violement.

– A quoi cela rrime !  
- Je… Je ne vois pas… un des deux gardes, feintant d'être perdu, ignorait la raison pour laquelle il avait était amener au bureau et auditeur de l'histoire.  
- RrREFLECHIS ! Morrock le lança à l'autre bout de la salle et avec sa main maintenant libéré il empoigna encore plus violement le Goron restant et le regarda d'un œil interrogateur.  
- On… On s'est éclipsés vers la fin de la nuit… Nous avons faillis… Exc »

A peine le Goron commença ses excuses qu'il fut brutalement reposé au sol pour se prendre le revers d'une main en pleine joue le faisant tomber à la renverse peu étonnant en constatant le contraste de morphologie l'opposant à Morrock.  
Le chef des Gorons se tourna dos au deux gardes, baissa la tête et marmonna.  
Le garde ayant était envoyé à l'autre bout de la salle alla rejoindre en rampant pour ne pas faire de bruit, ne pas se faire entendre et ne pas de nouveau éveiller la douce colère de leur chef, son acolyte, le giflé. Il lui chuchota qu'il n'avait toujours pas compris le rapport. Son coéquipier, lui, plus perspicace, lui expliqua que la personne ayant agressé le jeune Goron qui aspirait à la promotion était la Gerudo qui avait fait apparition au domaine la veille et qu'ils étaient chargés de surveiller.  
Leur expédition nocturne leur avait valu la perte d'une prisonnière des sables avec leurs puissantes et précieuses armes.  
A la fin de son explication, Morrock se retourna vers eux deux, les yeux rouges, les poings craquants, la mâchoire serrée, le souffle accéléré et saccadé, il était plus en colère que jamais. Et, malgré sa corpulence, il fondit sur les deux à une vitesse ahurissante…

…

Après avoir délicatement posée un verre remplie d'eau fraîche sur le plateau, l'hôtesse de l'hôtel empoigna le plateau-repas de la Guerrière du premier étage fin prêt puis monta les escaliers. La cliente avait payé un surplus permettant d'avoir un service à la chambre, un 'Room Service' comme aimait dire la Gerudo. L'hôtesse aimait ce mot, elle trouvait qui sonnait particulièrement bien.  
Elle toqua une fois, deux fois, toujours pas de réponse. Elle sentit un léger courant d'air glisser sur ses doux mollets à découvert. N'entendant toujours pas de réponse, elle empoigna la porte. La chambre était vide. Démunie, la femme laissa tomber le plateau.  
L'adolescente avait osé s'enfuir par la fenêtre… L'employée sourit, elle comprit dorénavant pourquoi la jeune femme tenait à ce que la vitre ne soit pas rapidement remplacée.

…

A en perdre haleine, Aveil s'arrêta net et tomba à genoux sur le sol. Elle regarda en arrière, on distinguer encore de façon claire le village Cocorico.  
Habillée de sa tenue Sheikah, elle avait décidé de ne pas partir avec le cheval, trop risqué et voyant. Et puis, arrivé à la citadelle, où aurait-elle mis l'étalon ? Elle avait brûlé l'écurie…  
Elle se releva et regarda devant elle, on apercevait aisément la cime du château d'Hyrule. Vers le début de soirée, elle devrait y être. Même si l'espoir d'arriver légèrement plus tôt subsistait en elle, afin d'apercevoir Sheik. Cela faisait deux jours qu'elle ne l'avait plus vu, et elle espérait le croiser devant la citadelle, comme quelques jours auparavant. De plus, elle portait la tenue de son peuple, elle devrait donc interpeller plus facilement son attention.  
Cela ne manqua pas, à la tombé du soleil elle était devant le pont menant à la citadelle.  
Elle se posta donc sur une pierre à quelques mètres du pont et attendit, peut être arriverait-il. Elle ne pouvait, de toute manière, plus faire demi-tour elle arriverait à l'hôtel au matin. Aveil s'étira. _I'm really tired and… I__ don't know what to do in the meantime__…  
_Elle s'allongea sur le dos et regarda le ciel couvert de nuage. _I miss you… Desert._ D'une douce nostalgie, Aveil sentit ses yeux s'humidifier mais se ressaisit rapidement. Elle ne pouvait laisser ses émotions parler. Les paroles sont fausses, mais les sentiments, eux, sont véritables. Les laisser aller reviendrait à laisser les autres lires le cœur. Une guerrière des sables pense mais ne ressent pas. Une véritable pierre.

« - Des marionnettes de marbre maniant l'acier au service de l'Apocalypse ! »

Aveil se releva vivement. Qui donc lui avait chuchoté cette phrase ? Autour d'elle, personne. Elle était dans la plus profonde solitude de la perçante nuit noire.  
Elle se rassit, en mettant la phrase sur le compte d'une hallucination auditif du fait que le domaine lui manquer tant… Bien qu'elle fût pourtant persuadée qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé à cette voix grave si grave à en briser la glace.

…

Accompagné d'un léger mal de tête, Aveil s'éveilla, elle n'était plus sur une dure, brute et froide pierre, mais dans l'herbe l'humide. Consciente de se changement d'environnement, elle ne bougea pas mais ce questionna. Elle n'avait pas pus tomber du bloc rocheux, à l'atterrissage, la douleur l'aurait réveillée et elle ne serait également pas tombée sur le dos, étendue comme une étoile. Elle prit le risque d'ouvrir les yeux, mais les referma aussitôt en apercevant l'aveuglant clair de lune scindé d'une pointe d'épée flottant au dessus de sa vue…  
Elle paniqua, mais se raisonna. Oui, une personne avait la vie de la guerrière à l'autre bout de son épée, mais il ne l'avait pas assassinée pendant son sommeil. Non, il avait même pris le risque de la porter et de la poser délicatement sur le sol. Il voulait quelque chose d'elle. Peut-être voulait-il juste s'amuser ?  
Aveil entendit l'être tenant l'épée ricaner, la guerrière des sables esquissa un doux sourire et l'encouragea à la tuer, elle était allongé sur le sol, qu'attendait-il ?  
L'adolescente sentit la pointe de l'arme blanche effleurer son front, et l'agresseur lui parler.

« – 'L'on n'abat pas un adversaire à terre…

Aveil ouvrit grand les yeux. Elle avait reconnu la voix, c'était la même que tout à l'heure, cette voix grave à geler un cœur… Elle soupira et continua sa phrase

- Même si celui-ci est notre destructeur absolu !' Bien, maintenant dis moi, qui es-tu ? Tu pourrais m'achever, mais tu ne le fait pas… A la place tu me dictes mon code de l'Honneur ! Pour qui te prends-tu, seul nous Gerudo, hors-la-loi du désert en avons un !  
- A Hyrule, oui, il n'y a que vous…

Aveil frissonna à l'entente de la voix. L'étranger rangea son arme. L'adolescente en profita pour se relever.  
La puissance de la pleine lune lui permit d'apercevoir une carrure d'homme enveloppée sous une épaisse cape de voyage et une large capuche masquant son visage.  
L'étranger leva la tête vers le ciel, laissant son bout du nez visible, et là Aveil laissa échapper un cri. Elle ne prit pas peur, mais fût plutôt surprise. Voir joyeuse. Oui, elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi cet homme connaissait leur code de l'honneur c'était son peuple qui l'avait écrit, jadis. Il y a très longtemps même. La Légende existait alors réellement, celle des guerriers de la Mort, ces génies aux potentiel décuplée, des virtuoses de la magie, des lois physiques, maître de tout ce qui pouvait régir le monde ce peuple qu'on l'on aurait pus surnommer 'créateur du Monde' par leur connaissances infinis. Elle en avait la preuve vivante devant elle. Il était un Garo il avait la peau noire.  
Le Garo en question recula d'un saut et présenta violemment son arme, une courte épée, à Aveil.

- Comment… ?

Aveil posa sa ceinture d'arme au sol puis s'avança tendrement vers l'inconnu. Elle baissa la tête et chuchota :

- Malgré qui fasse sombre la lune est assez forte pour nous éclairer. J'ai pus voir ta peau et elle te trahit, tout comme la mienne… »

Elle prit le risque de lever son regard, bien que craignant sa réaction. L'homme laissa tomber son arme.  
D'un coup, la tension de l'air, l'agressivité et leur certaine réciproque méfiance tomba. Ils se sentirent tout deux sur la même longueur d'onde, comme en accord. En égale l'un de l'autre.  
Chacun des deux savait, connaissait le sentiment du rejet, de l'accusation, et du jugement par un simple, -et un seul !- coup d'œil. Etre catalogué, considéré comme un étranger, un gêneur, voir un casseur par la majorité. De ne comprendre cette injustice. Alors qu'ils viennent eux aussi du même monde, du même œuf… En dehors de leur territoire, les gens dénigrent leur terre, culture, connaissance, et mode de vie… alors que les laisser s'exprimer ne pourrait que leur apporter.  
L'alchimie était bel et bien présente entre le Garo et la Gerudo. Sans différence. Un seuil d'égalité, sans ethnie. Enfin.

Instinctivement, l'un s'avança vers l'autre. Pour rien au monde ils n'auraient voulu quitter cette atmosphère qui planait autour d'eux, cette unique ambiance.  
Un courant d'air fit frissonner la guerrière des sables, où seul son corps y réagit son cœur et son esprit ne le remarqua pas, ils n'étaient qu'absorber par l'homme proche d'elle, l'effleurant.  
Il aurait pus pleuvoir, geler, ou bien que le monde se serait écroulé ! - qu'importe, ils se retrouvaient dans les yeux de l'autre. Une lune aveuglante comme le plaisir douloureux de se ressentir dans le corps de l'un.  
L'encéphalogramme aurait était plat, ils ne savaient que faire, immobile, sans réaction, sans pensée, juste des émotions les submergeant. Ils étaient juste heureux, pour une fois, dans leur vie, en dehors de leur domaine, en dehors de quelqu'un… de leur race.  
La mort pouvait maintenant les emportait, que leur importait ! Ils connaissaient dorénavant le sentiment de tout savoir d'une personne sans l'avoir découverte, de vouloir s'immiscer dans la vie d'un autre sous un coup de folie, sans y connaître la chaleur du creux de ses mains, ou la douceur de ceux de ces reins. Qu'importe, ils se savaient… Déjà ?

« - Hé là-bas ! Au nom de la Loi ! Arrêtez-vous ! »

Les deux jeunes gens se retournèrent. Des gardes les coursaient. Aveil perdit du temps à retourner sur ses pas récupérer ses propres armes. Elle repartie voulant suivre le Garo dans sa lignée mais s'arrêta net. Le guerrier de la mort fit demi-tour la voyant, elle lui hurla de continuer. Bien que le sentiment étranger de la discipline le parcouru, il obéit. Malgré ce qu'Aveil avait fait dans la citadelle, elle n'était pas suspectée, ainsi les gardes avait du interpellé l'autre personne. Elle était donc prête à se battre contre les gardes pour qu'il puisse s'enfuir. Le simple fait qu'il était un Garo, peuple ayant censé être disparue depuis des décennies, suffisait pour qu'il soit protégé. Et même si les gardes connaissaient tous ces délits, Aveil ne subirait que des sentences. Mais lui que subirait-il, sachant que son peuple devrait être mort. Cela deviendrait un véritable effet politique, social, scientifique… Un engouement historique.  
Et puis, pensa t-il, c'est une 'hors-la-loi du désert' comme elle s'était nommée, elle et ses 'Sœurs'. Ainsi le Guerrier s'enfuit seul. L'adolescente avant d'attaquer se retourna mais sa vue se brouilla d'humidité. Ces dernières vues furent cet homme qui s'éloignait, cet homme quel ressentait, qu'elle communiquait… Quelle possédait ?

…

Aveil reprit peu à peu connaissance. Elle était une fois de plus allongée sur le sol comme une étoile. Elle avait les yeux fermés, et comme par habitude, avant de les ouvrir, elle tâtonna le sol de la froide et dure brique. Elle sentit la pièce humide et assez exposé au courant d'air. Le genre d'endroit où si l'on y vit, l'on finit rapidement par y mourir. L'adolescente réfléchit, la description qu'elle venait de se faire, ressemblait, à s'y méprendre, à celle de la prison à la forteresse. Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux en relevant le buste puis dit inconsciemment à voix forte où elle se trouvait.

« - Mais que Bravo petite, tu as trouvé !

Aveil, encore en état de choque, se retourna et détailla celui de la cellule d'en face lui ayant répondu.  
Bien qu'il était adossé au mur de sa cellule, assis et les jambes repliées, elle en déduit qu'il était petit, et ventru. _An Hyliens,_ pensa Aveil en apercevant ces oreilles pointues.  
Le Prisonnier leva délicatement la tête, mais les paupières rabattues. Aveil fut stupéfiée par le gros nez surplombant tout son visage, attirant quasiment toute l'attention qu'on pouvait lui porter si les gens l'en lui apportait. Car à la vue de son accoutrement et de l'état de sa cellule, les gardes avait du eux même l'oublier. Voulant vérifier son origine, elle tenta de distinguer ses oreilles, longues mais extrêmement rabattues elles chutaient si bas que le bout de se fameux nez se trouvait plus en hauteur. Des ridules, légèrement masqué par une moustache mal rasée, au bord sa bouche tombait également. Ses lèvres avaient dut oublier comment sourire. Le menton était donc aussi accentuer d'un arrondit… tombant. Tombante comme ces joue joufflu, flambu, molle sans énergie aucune. Comme son moral. Un moral de tombe. Comme en chute. Une tombe ?  
L'homme ouvrit les yeux et fixa Aveil dans le blanc des siens, la jeune recula instinctivement, elle en avait vu des visages et des regards, mais comme le sien, jamais. Bien que ce n'était pas la couleur –Des yeux d'un noir commun, rien d'exceptionnel- mais la forme. La pupille était fine, bien trop fine pour des grand yeux globuleux comme ils l'étaient, quasi-inexistante, dans ces perles sûrement animé d'ardeur quelque temps auparavant. Un regard non soutenu de sourcils, ôtant tout son peu de joie qu'il aurait pus contenir. Et sans cils, cet homme semblait encore plus fade de beauté, malgré le peu que cet être aurait pu contenir, distribuer. Car pour Aveil, la beauté se partagé, oui, elle se distribuait.  
Il semblait triste et dépressive, comme s'il n'attendait plus rien de la vie. Son cœur, ne devait pas être lourd de chagrin, mais vide de vie, de désir et d'envie.

- C'est à cause de LUI que je suis ici… Que hier encore j'étais correct.

Aveil le regardant, toute questionnante. Il reprit :

- Tu L'a vu, que je le sais. Que les gardes l'on dit en te ramenant ici. Nous sommes ici que pour la même raison. Fait attention, que IL est dangereux ! »

Aveil ne comprenait pas ce que disait son interlocuteur. Elle l'ignora et se remémora son séjour à la cité d'Hyrule. Il était vrai qu'elle n'avait pas était exemplaire. Elle s'inquiéta soudainement. Et se mit à paniquer. Elle ne pouvait pas se laisser attraper aussi bêtement. Que pensera-t-on d'elle à son retour à la forteresse ! L'étranger la voyant s'exciter rigola, la guerrière aux cheveux courts calma le fou d'un regard froid.

« - Ta gueule ! »

Les gardes venaient d'entrer dans le couloir aux cellules. Aveil ricana, ils étaient décidemment pas discret. A la forteresse l'on parle d'eux comme des incapables, l'adolescente s'impatienta donc à les tester, quand elle remarqua qu'ils venaient la chercher dans sa geôle. Elle se laissa faire, comme heureuse de s'être fait remarquée par des forces de l'ordre, contente d'avoir fait la rebelle. Comme fière de laisser une marque dans la société, et non sur cette dernière.

Dans la salle d'interrogatoire carré, une table avec une lampe posée dessus n'éclairant que la chaise où s'asseyait les sujets… ou les condamnés. Mise à part ce peu de meubles, rien d'autre n'occupait l'espace. Sur le bureau, se trouvait tout l'arsenal d'Aveil qui lui avait été pris pendant son sommeil à savoir ces quatre lames, la poignée recouverte de cuir et se terminant chacune par une noix Mojo.  
Aveil leva la tête et remarqua une trappe au plafond qui amenait au toit du bâtiment.  
Elle sourit, son plan d'évasion était déjà tracé.

« - Bon, toi, la Gerudo, nous savons que tu es ici depuis au moins quatre jours. Nous n'avons rien contre toi personnellement, peut être même es-tu quelqu'un de bien, mais le fait de t'avoir vu fréquenter l'Ombre Noir est sévèrement puni car il est toujours recherché et ce depuis des années. Donc au lieu de faire des ébats avec, tu dois prévenir les autorités afin que l'on mette la main dessus.  
- Ça la met au trou pendant combien de temps ça ? demanda son collègue.  
- Quelque mois… Enfin, si ça aurait été une Hylienne, mais comme c'est une étrangère, on va dire un ou deux ans si on ne l'exécute pas. Alors, t'en dit quoi vagabonde ?  
- Eum… So… Is very easy ! I don't understand… Me, I talk the Gerudo, no Hylien.  
- On fait quoi, elle ne parle pas le Hylien…  
- C'est la langue des Gerudo ça, moi qui penser quelle ne se parlait plus ! C'est vraiment dommage que l'Ombre Noir ne soit pas ici…  
- Pourquoi tu dis sa ? S'il était là, il nous aurait déjà liquidés ! coupa l'autre garde.  
- … C'est pratiquement le seul Hylien qui parle cette langue… continua le chef ignorant l'autre.

Ce dernier s'arrêta net et observa l'adolescente. Il finit par se tourner vers son collègue et se souvint, incertain :

- Mais… les Gerudo ne sont pas bilingue en faite ? J'ai entendu dire que le sergent l'avait escorté jusqu'au château… Et avait conversé avec.

L'adolescente, toute confuse, fut étonnée… Elle venait de réagir. _He's talking our language…_Elle semblait sourire, comme intéressée par cette fraîche nouvelle.  
La comédienne venait de lever le rideau…

- Elle se fout bien de notre gueule là… constata le moins gradé.  
- J'en ai bien l'impression. assura son supérieur.

Son collègue ne répondant, un court silence s'installa. Le chef soupira et reprit :

- On va s'occuper de cette sale traîtresse alors, qui, j'ai bien l'impression s'est laissé faire je n'ai jamais vu de Gerudo aussi faible. Donnes le portrait officielle de l'autre mercenaire, et on verra son comportement à cette joueuse.

Aveil se pencha afin de regarder attentivement chacun des croquis posé sur la table, en les prenant dans ses mains esquintées, puis les reposer et leur parlait dans sa langue ethnique. Le garde le plus grand et musclé, à bout de nerfs, souleva la guerrière, qui se laissa faire, par le cou à quelque centimètre du sol et la claqua contre le mur puis la menaça d'une de ses dagues sous la gorge. Il était maintenant en face d'elle, son méchant regard fixant l'impassible de la voleuse.

- Ne te fous pas de ma gueule ! On sait tous que tu parles notre langue et la comprends ! Alors fais pas semblant ! toujours aussi furax, le garde calma son ton, afin d'employé une autre technique Mais j'aurais du m'en doutais, tu es une Gerudo, et si t'a pas envie de m'informer de quelque chose, tu le diras pas, quitte à mourir. Mais tu sais, ici, c'est comme chez toi ici, t'obéis ou tu périe. Et écoutes bien parce que j'ai horreur de me répéter : QUEL EST LE VRAI PRENOM DE L'OMBRE NOIR ! T'entends sa ! 'PRENOM !' et 'OMBRE NOIR !'

Tous les regards se concentrèrent sur la plus jeune.

- Elle a pas l'air très décidée… intervint l'autre garde après un silence de quelque secondes.  
- T'as une autre solution peut-être ? »

Tout en disant sa, le regard du plus grand garde se détacha de celui d'Aveil pour fixer celui de l'autre soldat. La voleuse en profita pour vivement détacher la noix Mojo situé au bout du manche de la dague, les deux soldats s'en retrouvèrent momentanément aveuglés. Du moment d'inattention des vigiles, elle prit son arsenal pendant sa course à l'ouverture de la trappe au plafond, et s'enfuit par les toits.  
Elle s'aperçu par ailleurs que c'était déjà l'aurore.

…

Il regardait, du haut d'une simple roche, la lune s'éclipser, doucement. Il s'en émut. L'on avait risqué sa peau pour qu'il puisse encore voir le paysage. C'était ridicule, il avait les capacités de les faire s'enfuir tout les deux.  
Malgré sa dangerosité, elle seule l'admirait encore énormément.  
Il rigola, elle menaçait sa propre existence pour lui et il devrait la livrer en sacrifice aux poissons d'eau douce. Enfin, si l'acompte aurait était versé… Il ne pouvait l'attaquer… Il s'acharnera donc sur le Sheikah pour le contrat. Il porta sa main sur son crâne, sa capuche ni était pas posé, la cape de voyage dormait à ses pieds. Il était à découvert. _Dommage_ pensa-t-il.  
Mais il se sentait léger ce soir là, une douce lueur brûlant le cœur. Il pensait à elle.  
Ils semblaient du même âge et à la même histoire. Elle l'intéressait à contrario des autres qui ne semblaient que guignol. Il méprisait cette terre. Alors qu'à son ancien pays il ne vendait jamais ses talents et aider le peuple Termina étant beaucoup plus humain. Plus réaliste. Mais cette femme… L'admiration qu'elle lui faisait preuve, identique à ceux de son passé…  
Elle n'était pas d'ici, il en était sûr.


	13. La Mort vient d'en haut

Tout comme le Chapitre 4 [Lors de la traversé du Désert], celui-ci comporte plusieurs parties du même type. Mais elles ont étaient décimées dans les paragraphes "d'action"  
En espérant que cela vous permet d'avaler ces "pavés" plus facilement.

* * *

Chapitre 13 - La Mort vient d'en haut…

Au milieu de sa fuite, dans une des ruelles de la ville, l'attention de la rescapée fut attirée par des gardes agressant un passant, le traitant de sal voleur en le menaçant de lui couper les mains.  
L'un d'eux au corps large, voir circulaire, de taille moyenne agrémenté d'un double menton, un nez grossier et des joues rouges… Une attitude de poivrot en sommes. Aveil rigola et signala sa présence par la même occasion l'homme décrit était le sergent qui l'avait accompagné au château de ça quelques jours.  
Comme pour se venger des gardes qui l'ont enfermée, elle alla défier ceux qui agressaient l'Hylien. Ils étaient quatre, dont un dos à la scène toisant du regard chaque passants pour les dissuader d'intervenir. Elle fit face au pacifique, il l'a repoussa violement et la faisant tomber. Elle se releva et, toujours dans un inébranlable calme se posta de nouveau devant lui, encore plus proche. Il voulut la pousser de nouveau mais au moment où il posa ses mains sur les épaules de l'adolescente, celle-ci d'un geste rapide les lui coupa de ses lames. Les membres sectionnés net roulèrent sur le corps de l'adolescente traçant leur route d'un flot de sang, la tenue d'Aveil était maintenant salie. Les trois gardes ne semblaient pas avoir vu la scène. L'agressé se retourna voulant interpeller ces camarades, la jeune femme en profita pour l'agripper de derrière, plaquer sa main sur sa bouche et faire traverser sa dague le long de son cou. Il gémit légèrement, et essaya même de parler. La fausse Sheikah en sourit. La gorge ébréchée laissait le sang s'échapper, sinuant le cadavre. Les doigts trempés de rouge, Aveil laissa lourdement tomber le corps, il la souillait. Elle se dirigea vers les trois autres gardes et marcha sur la main abandonnée, le craquement des os l'amusa.  
Elle s'occupa donc d'un des agresseurs et lui plantant ses deux cimeterres dans le dos. La jeune femme n'avait rencontré une vrai résistance de leurs part jusqu'à maintenant, ce qui renforça son assemblage d'Hyliens à sous race. Elle fit rapidement deux pas chassés afin d'éviter d'éventuelle attaques rapides des deux soldats restant. Un des gardes se mit enfin à attaquer, il donna un coup d'épée verticale qu'elle esquiva en se penchant en arrière, elle avait désormais les pieds et mains touchant le sol, mais le ventre face au ciel. Pour se relever, elle fît un flip-flap arrière, mais tout en ramenant ces jambes, elle donna un coup de pied dans le visage du garde. L'étourdissant temporairement. Accroupie face à lui, elle se jeta dessus la lame en première, il était transpercé. Il tomba péniblement sur le sol. Elle n'était aucunement affectée par ces corps, encore chaud et agonisant la mort, à ces pieds. C'était pourtant ces premiers meurtres ; il y prendra sûrement rapidement goût.  
_At the End…  
_Le dernier garde, totalement horrifié par la guerrière s'enfui dans la direction opposée à la scène. Mais la meurtrière rangea les cimeterres et sortit une dague. Elle s'agenouilla et, avec son arme, visa un mollet du fuyard, causant sa chute. Il s'écroula face contre terre, incapable de se relever. Aveil le retourna d'un brutal coup de pied. Elle le toisait du regard de toute sa grandeur. Elle se mit juste à côté du visage, pris son autre dague, et la plaça à hauteur de ses épaules, puis elle la lâcha. Elle se planta dans un œil. Il était inerte sur le sol, mais son autre œil bougeait encore, comme affolé. Aveil se pencha sur le mutilé elle lui laissera la vie sauve à celui la. Sinon comment se faire une réputation s'il n'y a jamais de rescapé ? La meurtrière empoigna sa courte lame et la retira d'un coup sec. Le sergent hurla à la douleur. Ignorant l'appel au secours, Aveil parti récupérer sa seconde lame au mollet. Elle voulut la triturer mais, non pas qu'elle se surpris pleine de compassion, sentit le villageois sauvé paniquer. Elle finit par retirer sa seconde arme d'un coup tout aussi net et s'étonna malgré elle de remarquer qu'elle aimer sentir sa lame transpercer de la chair vivante, et même à s'en amuser.  
_… __I'm__ the Best!  
_Le pauvre villageois hésita à aller voir sa sauveuse, tiraillé entre le remerciement et tout aussi effrayé par son sang froid. Par sa maîtrise de la mort.  
Elle alla à sa rencontre, le voyant tremblotant. Craignant pour sa peau, il la gratifia, en lui promettant que son acte sera connu dans toute la ville, que si un jour elle aurait besoin d'aide, elle pourra compter sur les habitants de la citadelle, elle ne se fera pas prier, puis s'en suivis une interminable énumération de louange. Elle mit court à toute ses politesses en lui indiquant que rester sur le lieu du meurtre n'était favorable. Perdu, mais plus effrayé constatant qu'elle était du peuple, il se mit à la suivre. En quittant le site, elle prit la décision de fouiller le dernier soldat survivant parmi les abattus, sois le sergent. Elle ne récupéra que le trousseau de clés attaché à la ceinture. Puis se tournant vers le villageois après plusieurs mètres parcourus en se dirigeant vers la sortie de la citadelle, elle lui demanda comment se rendre au château, 'elle avait une amie à aller voir'. L'habitant en rit.

Une fois seule dans la plaine, elle appela son cheval et retourna à son hôtel. Elle y arriva en milieu d'après-midi.  
La guerrière était sur le point d'actionner la poignée de sa chambre, quand la secrétaire de l'hôtel vint la déranger.

« - Bonjour chère cli… »

L'employé ne termina sa phrase voyant la tenue de l'adolescente arrosée de sang.  
Aveil en rit et se déshabilla, -devant sa chambre !- demandant qu'en fin de soirée sa tenue n'ai aucunes traces. La secrétaire récupéra les habits avec écœurement et observa inquiète la jeune femme. Aveil ne voulant répondre à son interrogation silencieuse lui tendit une bourse. La secrétaire refusa de voir son silence acheté la guerrière rigola et lui indiqua le montant que contenait la bourse. La secrétaire toussa et lui promis une tenue quasi neuf dès la soirée entamé.  
Aveil confirma ses doutes par la même occasion le seul amour porté est celui à l'or. L'honneur n'as plus d'odeur.  
Elle ferma sa porte, composa quelques lignes sur un bout de papier qu'elle gardera sur elle et se coucha. La nuit sera longue…

…

« - Link, l'en perdition nous mignardise, je te sollicite à nous la soustraire. Les escarpes en sont la source. Cette plèbe est la peste. Recouvre ta targe et va chiner Excalibur. Pares toi à la conflagration ! Ta cible est notoire de plus !

Link regarda étonné la reine. Que lui arrivait-il ? Déjà qu'il a toujours eu du mal à comprendre ces discours… Il n'était que berger, elle ne devait pas l'oublier.

- J'ai cognition Link que tu n'es mercenaire, mais pour la postérité et ma personne, défère je te prie.

L'héros du temps observa sa fée, Navi, comme pour savoir quel comportement adopter. Savoir qu'est ce qu'on attendait de lui

- Une forban est au sein du pays, veilles à l'arrêter.

En vue de l'attitude de la Reine, Link compris enfin qu'on le sollicitait ! Et il devina également qu'il n'aura pas à hésiter à la décision qu'il devra prendre, il devra accepter, comme à chaque fois. Inlassablement soumis…

- C'est une forfaitaire, meneuse de conspiration à la société et s'y élude. Es-tu assuré dorénavant ? »

La reine était devenue menaçante, sous doux visage se crispant sous la colère on devait la satisfaire, elle était reine ! Elle s'avoua sans honte qu'elle avait un peu exagérer les faits, mais cela semblait la seule technique pour convaincre le jeune blond, qui finit par acquiescer.

…

Elle attacha son cheval à une bonne centaine de mètre de l'enceinte. Il suffisait de ne pas se faire remarquer, cela restait une mission d'espionnage.  
Elle rentra dans la citadelle par la porte Sud et, à l'instar du premier jour, elle était calme avec toujours cette pesante ambiance inquiétante. En se rendant à destination, Aveil passa devant l'auberge du premier jour, elle sourit, les clients étaient toujours les même.  
Elle passa devant la lourde porte du château qu'elle avait empruntée quelques jours auparavant. Deux gardes surveillaient constamment entrées et sorties.  
La voleuse avait bien fait de s'entretenir avec le villageois.  
Elle quitta la citadelle par l'entrée Ouest et longea l'enceinte du mieux qu'elle put vers le Nord. L'eau des douves devait être fraîche, et il valait mieux ne pas y plonger.  
Arrivé à l'arrière du château, elle entendit des voix s'élever des murs des nobles devaient se permettre une excursion nocturne dans le jardin royale. Aveil, malgré le peu de place qu'elle disposait, prit appuis et sauta le plus haut qu'elle put, agrippa une pierre dépassant et tenta de se hisser le long de la fortification. Durant l'ascension, elle remarqua que les paroles se transformaient doucement en cri. Le couple s'énervait. Au sommet, ses bras portaient son corps ballotant, c'est que l'on est proie au vent, d'en haut. Elle s'issa difficilement sur la barricade, la pierre humide ne l'aidait pas. En contrebas elle vit l'homme donner une claque à sa femme, il jugeait qu'elle n'était là que pour le servir. En pleurs, elle s'enfuit. Il l'a laissa partir, l'abandonnant. Elle était partit souffrir en silence, et il aimait ça. Aveil s'accroupie en haut du mur et le longea par son épaisseur, de sorte à être au dessus du mari, puis sauta, tel l'oiseau de proie, sur l'homme.  
L'atterrissage fit moins de bruit que craignait l'adolescente. Elle eu de la chance les craquements d'os sont de bruits sourds.  
Elle traîna le poids mort dans les buissons après l'avoir dévêtu. La peau était encore douce et chaude, mes les membres articulé gênait le fait de traîner la masse, Aveil s'en irrita. La jeune femme essaya sa nouvelle tenue et se réjouit de sa faible poitrine elle compensait ses frêles épaules à la carrure du frais défunt. Les habits étaient trop grand pour elle, elle en tira avantages, ils lui permettaient de conserver sa liberté de mouvement et de dissimuler ses armes. Elle rabattit sa profonde capuche blanche et marcha tête baissée. Il suffisait maintenant d'atteindre la partie administrative du château. La nuit sera vraiment longue…

Étant une partie où le peuple pouvait avoir accès, Aveil déduit qu'elle devait se trouvait au rez-de-chaussée, et les habitation à l'étage, comme à la forteresse.  
De nouveau deux gardes surveillaient la porte d'accès du château. Elle prit le risque de se diriger vers eux, en jouant son rôle. Les gardes se remirent de nouveau au garde-à-vous à son passage, et lui souhaita bonne soirée. Aveil avait du foudroyer un noble d'élite, au comportement des soldats. Elle atteignit l'entrée, là où elle avait croisée la reine pour la première fois. Malgré l'heure, la pièce était encore éclairée. Les bougies ne devaient se consumer… La pièce contenait quelques portes, une au bout du couloir face à l'entrée et une autre, à gauche, la seule qui n'avait pas un chemin tracé de tapis rouge. Elle l'emprunta. Arrivé face à l'entré du bureau administrative, elle actionna la poignée, elle ne lui céda pas, forcément. Mais il s'agissait de faire vite, Aveil entendit une porte s'ouvrir, celle qui était au bout du couloir qu'elle ne pouvait voir il ne lui restait que quelques secondes. L'infiltrée sortit le trousseau de clés volé plus tôt dans la journée, il n'en contenait que peu, par chance. Encore fallait-il que la clé voulu y soit. Des bruits de pas de plus en plus proche se firent entendre. Aveil paniqua légèrement, les quelques clé qu'elle possédait refusaient de pénétrer dans la serrure. Elle avait pensé à crocheter la porte, mais elle ne pourrait plus la refermer une fois de l'autre côté, et donc ne plus s'immuniser en s'enfermant à l'intérieur. La travestie se retourna, prête à faire face à l'inconnu-e arrivant. Elle craignait qu'elle doive justifier sa présence, sa voix la trahirait. Mais, par chance ! La personne fit tomber quelque chose dans sa marche, par le bruit l'on devinait qu'elle avait du faire demi-tour pour aller le chercher. Aveil, sourit, elle avait eu le droit à une seconde tentative. Mais elle ne défia plus le risque et crocheta la porte elle se barricadera de l'intérieur. La manipulation de l'adolescente résonna dans le hall, l'arrivant se mit donc à courir en entendant un bruit suspect au palais.  
Au moment où la guerrière referma la porte, l'arrivant posa pied dans l'entrée et remarqua la poignée se tourner. Le nouveau était le chef d'état major de l'armée terrienne des forces royales. Il était censé coordonné une expédition nocturne à travers Hyrule, comme chaque soir afin de ramasser les vagabonds. Mais il se dit que cette soirée sera différente. Il commandera les deux gardes protégeant l'entrée du palace, puis il vérifiera cette porte qui semblait s'ouvrir seule. De l'autre côté de la porte, Aveil entendit tout, les pas se rapprocher doucement de la porte. L'adolescente prenait appuis sur la porte, mais ne se sentait pas capable de résister si la personne déciderait de l'ouvrir. Puis elle entendit les bottes militaire s'éloigner doucement et d'ordonner les gardes.

La jeune femme se détacha alors de la porte, elle avait compris qu'elle avait déjà était remarquée. Le plan tournait mal. Elle chercha, à tâtons dans le noir, une chaise de préférence. Elle en toucha deux. Elle sourit. Din l'accompagnait de nouveau. Elle en prit une et, malgré le noir complet, réussis à la caler contre la porte avec la poignée de sorte à la bloquer. L'adolescente retira son haut pillé, l'enroula le plus long possible et le coinça au bas de la porte. Elle prit la deuxième chaise et lui sanctionna un pied, le prit de pleine main et l'enflamma. Elle avait besoin d'un minimum de lumière pour sa recherche. Elle se trouvait dans une grande salle de travail des plus classiques composé de plusieurs bureaux. Elle éteignit le flambeau improvisé après avoir allumé une bougie loin des paperasses et tenta d'ouvrir les tiroirs du bureau central, le plus imposant. Il y était posé de très nombreuses plaintes de villageois, qui seront bien entendu non considérées l'on était au palais royal… Les tiroirs du secrétaire principale étaient eux aussi verrouillé. Aveil s'énerva, elle n'avait pas toute la nuit. Le peu de lumière ne pouvait lui permettre d'à nouveau forcer les serrures, de sa lame, elle tenta donc de trancher la planche de bois du côté extérieur gauche du bureau, de façon à avoir une vue latéral du contenu. Au bout de plusieurs reprises, elle réussit. Sans même fouiller, elle aperçu le précieux pour lequel elle était venue jusqu'ici. Elle sourit.  
Enfin elle tenait le cachet de l'autorité royale entre les mains.  
Elle sortit la lettre qu'elle avait écrite avant d'aller se coucher, trouva une enveloppe dans le cafouillis du bureau et s'apprêta à apposer le signe de l'autorité suprême du pays. Mais elle vit la poignée s'actionner. L'on venait la chercher. Elle cacheta l'enveloppe et admira son travail. Elle en était fière, on aurait cru une vraie lettre de la Reine. La personne toquait férocement à la porte, tentant de forcer l'entrée. Aveil, afin de camoufler le but de son excursion, embrasa de son tour de passe-passe le bureau de bois, puis ouvrit la fenêtre.

A vive allure dans la citadelle, elle ne savait où se rendre, craignant la présence de gardes à tout coin de rue. Trois la poursuivait, il était inutile d'en rajouter. Aveil accéléra soudainement. Elle s'avait très bien qu'elle ne pourrait les semer, ils connaissaient mieux la citadelle qu'elle, mais elle conserva son allure et escalada dans la foulé un bâtiment. Au moment où les gardes arrivèrent dans la ruelle, l'adolescente avait déjà atteint le toit de la bâtisse. Elle le traversa avant d'apercevoir une archère sur les toits à quelques bâtiments de là. Elle se dépêcha à se suspendre sur la corniche et longer, rien que par la force des bras, la longueur de la maison bien qu'il s'avéra que c'était plutôt l'auberge. Cette auberge.  
Elle se laissa légèrement tombé de la corniche et se rattrapa aux rebords d'une fenêtre. Aveil l'ouvrit sans problème du fait des quelques vitraux manquant. Elle rentra dans la chambre discrètement, la cliente dormait. La voleuse en profita pour prendre quelques habits et s'en vêtir, elle prit soin de camoufler sa capuche et de se recouvrir le crâne des tissus que portaient les femmes de cette époque. Puis elle descendit à la salle de réception. Plusieurs personnes quelques peu saoul quittèrent la salle. Aveil se mêla au petit groupe, se donnant invisible aux gardes.

Elle sortit de la citadelle sans problèmes par la suite.

Elle eu même l'occasion, une fois arrivé à Cocorico, au milieu de matinée, de donner la lettre à un garde Goron, surveillant l'entré du Mont de la Mort, pour qu'il remette le dût au destinataire indiqué. Il la prit pour une messagère royale, elle était vêtit de tenue Sheikah et n'avait pas d'arme voyante sur elle.

_*******Jour -5***_

_Chère Journal,_

_L'adrénaline procurait sur le terrain n'a rien à envier aux mise en scène que l'on pratique à la forteresse._  
_Je ressens ce besoin de m'enfuir de chez elles. Je désire de moins en moins y retourner._  
_Etrangère parmi Hyrule, cette terre m'apporte liberté et crainte à défaut d'hospitalisation. Par ailleurs, je compte rejoindre la miennes._

_Mais seulement après la réception…_

_**Avl**_

_PS : Si demain, voir dans deux jours, tu n'as pas de nouvelles de moi, ne t'en fait pas, ce sera juste que les abysses auront triomphé fasse à moi. L'on ne peut s'élever de sa condition dit-on._

* * *

PS : Veillez m'excuser, mais je n'ai pas pus m'empêcher de faire un clin d'œil à ce foutu jeu d'Ubisoft…

* * *

Je tenais à sigaler que le prochain chapitre risque de prendre du temps [encore plus!.. oui oui, c'est possible, et je m'en excuse] avant sa publication ; j'essaie d'y proposer une réelle réflexion. Et ayant du mal à formuler mes idée..

Mais pas d'inquiétude, le projet n'est pas mis de côte [surtout pas!].


	14. De la chaude baignade…

Chapitre 14 : De la chaude baignade…

« - Sheik, sens… Sens-tu… ?  
- Qu'y a t-il Impa ?  
- Ne remarques-tu pas l'atmosphère du temple changer ? J'en déduis qu'Excalibur vient d'être libérée.  
- Une nouvelle menace atteint Hyrule ?  
- Et tu la connais ! Ces quelques jours en ta compagnie ont bien achevés ta technique élève, mais tu dois partir l'anéantir maintenant.  
- Pourtant nous n'avons pas à la craindre, elle est du monde de la lumière. L'obscurité éclaire…  
- Et la lumière aveugle… termina la femme aux cheveux gris. Mais il n'est pas question de notre sécurité, mais celle de la reine, nous la servons, ne l'oublie pas.  
- Qu'elle utilise sont pouvoir arbitraire pour l'arrêter de ses gardes !  
- Notre proie est futée Sheik, elle s'infiltre, s'évade et assassine. Fais attention à toi. »

…

Aveil se réveilla d'elle-même, doucement. A en juger par le temps et la chaleur que délivrait sa fenêtre sans carreau, l'on devait être en mi-journée. Elle pouvait encore se reposer, mais décida néanmoins de vérifier en regardant par dehors elle aperçu avant même de rejoindre la fenêtre un corps assit sur la chaise du bureau de sa chambre. Elle se leva brusquement sur son lit, couverte de son drap.  
L'amazone soupira remarquant vit de qui s'agissait-il.  
L'inconnu se leva et la rassura. Même si ces mots auraient été vides de sens, la grave voix du visiteur suffirait à rassurer toutes mœurs. L'adolescente s'assit sur le rebord du lit et tapota sa couchette sur sa gauche, invitant le Garo à s'asseoir à ses côtés. Il resta debout, hésitant.

« - Come on, mister…

Le Garo recula d'un pas d'étonnement, il avait horreur de sa langue natale, trop de souvenirs. Voyant la gêne qu'Aveil avait causée, elle reprit, feintant :

- Alors comme sa l'on s'immisce chez de frêle damoiselle, 'monsieur le Garo'.  
- Tu ne vas pas te plaindre de l'humble visite par 'Monsieur Anaki' dans ta chambre de 'frêle demoiselle' tout de même…  
- La 'Damoiselle Aveil' est très flatté de ta venue, mais aimerait connaître la raison !

Le garçon s'assit finalement au près de l'adolescente. Elle ne parlait ni bouger mais rester là à l'admirer sa simple présence suffisait à lui plaire.

A deux reprises il était venu à sa rencontre, mais il ne pouvait s'y faire à l'abattre. Il connu le désistement, contraire à ses principes, pour la seconde fois dans sa vie.  
Mais il s'en contraignait, il ne pouvait la toucher.  
La scène se déroulera exactement comme la première, il en avait conscience mais ne pouvait y remédier. Il était pourtant une preuve de courage –ou de non respect, tout dépendra le regard porté- : soutenir des compagnons de guerre mutilé vers leur paix, éliminer des êtres lui portant une estime non réciproque, abandonner des proches indépendants, mais il ne pouvait l'infliger, elle alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient.  
Cette attention qu'elle lui attribuait, il se sentait Dieu en sa présence. Il s'élevait de sa condition d'être.  
Cette demoiselle, ou plutôt 'Damoiselle' comme elle se nommait ironiquement en sa position d'amazone, le troublait. Elle l'observait dans les moindres détails. Son expérience de vie faisait de lui un homme sachant les autres à leurs manières, il déduisait donc si c'était réciproque. Mais cette jeune femme semblait le mirer dans les moindres détails pour le seul plaisir. Sans aucuns intérêts, ou presque…  
Il se sentit drôle, cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était confronter à un sentiment inconnu.

Il décida d'interrompre ce silence, il ne pouvait continuer à supporter cette lourde atmosphère silencieuse qu'il ne contrôlait. Il se releva et dénonça, dans une rage de mots, un discours qui devrait rallier la jeune Gerudo à sa cause, et peut être répondre à ses attentes :

- J'en ai marre de ce pays, de tous ce qu'il engendre et par-dessus tout de ces peuples, ses animaux sauvages, et toi seul peut me comprendre ! Ces Hyliens ne te prennent-ils également pour une barbare à la vue de ton teint ? Ou _Freak_, selon… leur envie ! Ces bêtes sont convaincues qu'à leur rencontre nous les tuerons après les avoir volés pour ensuite se dérober brusquement. Mais l'on s'accapare également d'objets avec d'autres méthodes, tu me l'accorde… Tout comme l'achat et la vente ! D'ailleurs, pour les plus développée d'entre ces chiens, ils le savent, si bien qu'ils craignent une arnaque qu'elle que soit sa forme… Nous ne sommes pas que des escrocs ! Nous deux ne connaissons pas cette méfiance envers autrui à croire que le manque de soleil provoque la crainte et l'antipathie… un soupir se désirant d'exaspération l'acheva.  
- Je ne sais ce que cause un manque de soleil, puis plus goulûment Aveil reprit, mis à part les périodes de chaleur…»

La prédatrice le fit se rassoir brutalement en l'agrippant par les vêtements, puis se blottit contre lui et l'embrassa sur le dessous du menton. Il se recula légèrement, il ne s'attendait pas à un renversement de situation, il n'était pas venu pour ça. En voyant le sourire malicieux de la jeune femme, il posa son index sur les lèvres de la Gerudo, pour la calmer. Mais elle fit pénétrer le doigt dans sa bouche et tout en l'aspirant, le lécha. Cette succion était pour le moins explicite…

Il n'eut pour seul réaction, géné, d'effleurer la peau du visage de la jeune fille. Elle était chaude oui, mais moite. C'était sa première fois, comme ses cheveux et tremblements le prouvaient. Elle n'avait pourtant pas à être effarouchée.  
Il la prit dans ces bras et souffla tendrement sur sa nuque. Elle en frissona et ria. Derrière ses grands airs, elle n'était qu'enfant finalement. Il se mit face à elle et lui caressa du dos de sa main delicatement sa joue. Fallait-il l'embrasser? Il hésita. Il fallait surtout ne pas la brusquer...

...

Elle soupira, dégoûté. Elle s'était endormie dans ses bras et maintenant la voilà seule. Mais qu'importait au final, ils s'étaient offert un bon moment qui portera leur fruit d'ici une année – Le cycle de gestation des Gerudo ne s'étalait pas sur neuf mois comme les Hyliennes-.  
En se posant à nouveau dans son lit, elle repensa à lui, avec ces gènes, il ne peut donner qu'une bonne descendance.  
Aveil partit se laver.  
Nue, sous l'eau, elle passa sa main dans sa chevelure, elle se détacha de son crâne. La guerrière sourit de joie. La voilà maintenant typée de ses origines en osmose avec sa personne.

Elle sortit du récipient d'eau et voulu s'habiller, l'on toqua à la porte. Elle en rit, cela devenait une habitude. C'était la gérante, pour le service de chambre. La Gerudo affirma que ce soir, elle mangerait avec le service, _comme tout le monde.  
_Elle s'attabla en compagnie des autres, tous furent étonnés de la voir ici, elle en première. Être sociale ne lui connaissait, mais rien n'était prévu avant le lendemain, alors autant terminer cette journée de repos en compagnie.

Le repas touchant à sa fin, un grondement envahi l'espace Aveil observa par la fenêtre –comportement habituelle à la forteresse aux dangers inconnus-, les autres convives s'en amusèrent. Un client la rassura en précisant qu'il ne s'agissait non pas d'un orage mais d'un Goron descendant la montagne en « roulé-boulé », et « c'est sûrement Morrock vu le vacarme ».  
La Gerudo s'excusa, goba une boulette de pain et quitta l'hôtel précipitamment son plan prenait plus d'ampleur qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé, mais elle s'en accommodera.

Dehors, tout en courant, Aveil siffla après Siléas elle le chevauchera dans la foulée, il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre. A travers la plaine ils tentaient de galoper après le rocher vivant fonçant en boule au loin devant eux, mais ils n'y arrivaient. L'animal était trop faible… Ou le Goron bien trop rapide.  
Quand elle perdit sa trace, ils avaient quitté la verdoyante plaine pour arriver dans un environnement beaucoup plus rocheux, d'une roche blanche – du calcaire ?  
La cavalière voulut faire trottiner le cheval, mais il était épuisé, elle descendit donc et l'attrapa par les rênes. Elle marcha avec son compagnon plusieurs minutes, mais ces galeries de pierres devenaient un véritable labyrinthe, n'accomplissant que d'éternelles boucles. Un bruit de pierre minée résonnait constamment dans ces galeries ouvertes, la source du bruit n'en devenait repérable. Pour la première –et dernière fois espérait elle !- Aveil regretta de n'être Hylienne, pour leur oreilles pointues… Siléas remua, la jeune femme tenta de le calmer, il n'était pas dans ces habitudes de sortir des rangs.

Le ton sec s'arrêta, et la nuit s'entamait dangereusement, l'aventurière grinça des dents, elle n'arrivait à atteindre son but et ils étaient perdus dans ces ruelles caillouteuses qui… Qui semblaient aboutir à l'artère principale ! Enfin. Elle y aperçu un nuage de fumée au loin, Morrock revenait de sa source. Aveil voulut galoper vers ce chemin de poussière avant qu'il ne disparaisse, mais l'animal se démena face à cette foudre terrestre et s'enfuit dans la même direction que le Goron.  
La jeune femme n'eut que le temps de se plaquer contre la paroi de roche pour ne pas se laisser aspirer par le courant du rocher ambulant. Elle regarda le chemin et décida de le parcourir tranquillement à pied. Sans animal et nourritures, ses ressources d'énergies étaient comptées, elle ne pouvait mourir abandonnée ici, elle portait un enfant ! Ou tout du moins l'espérait…

Cette avenue débouchait sur un frêle pont de bois. Il lui rappela violement celui de son domaine. Aveil soupira. Mourir abandonnée ou obéir comme une chienne, son dilemme était perché… Qu'était-elle venue faire déjà ? Elle se retourna voulant faire demi-tour elle refusait de quitter l'artère… Le Goron ne pouvait qu'y revenir la passerelle n'est pas d'un lourd calibre. Au retour, elle distingua une partie de mur rongée, un amas de cailloux y dormant au pied. Des gouttes chaudes et douloureuses tombaient doucement. L'aventurière venait de découvrir le plan de travail de Morrock, il ne lui restait plus qu'à le terminer –et au plus vite ! Elle posa sa main à plat sur la surface rocheuse et la tapa de l'autre, le Goron avait fait le gros du travail, l'épaisseur était fine. Trop fine, elle se fissura rien qu'à l'essai. Aveil approcha son visage au plus près de la faille, le mur se brisa, éclaboussant la guerrière. Il venait de connaître une force par l'autre côté. Le vent giflait la nature semblait mécontente. La Gerudo n'en était pas déranger, chérir la déesse de la Force équivalait à l'immunité, toute la sagesse et le courage ne pouvait l'atteindre, selon elle…

Elle se précipita dans la fraîche brèche, un grondement de tonnerre craquait le ciel. Le danger semblait lourd même Morrock était précipitamment partie se réfugier par crainte de la tempête arrivante.

Aveil fut choqué par le village, il était d'un style ancien, de l'époque précédente les bâtiments usés l'approuvé. Bâtisses encadrant une seule rue constituant ce qu'il semblait être cette ville. L'unique veine débouchait sur une maison plus grande que les autres, juxtaposant un grand terrain, et s'entamait par un puits. Le puits.  
La jeune femme releva la tête, le temps serait-il déjà au repos ? Le ciel sombre la laissa sceptique la nuit ne pouvait tomber si vite. Elle se dirigea vers l'élément central et s'y pencha, le puits ne semblait pas avoir de fond. Aveil s'inquiéta. Qu'était-elle venue foutre ici ?  
Elle voulu faire demi-tour. Mais par où ?  
En releva la tête elle aperçu quelques chats. Elle fronça les sourcils, observa de nouveau le fond du puits. Et en se redressant, il y avait encore plus de félins. La jeune femme s'en amusa et voulut recommencer. Elle se pencha encore une fois et entendit un rire. Elle examina devant elle, bien droite. Une vieille femme se tenait sur la maison du fond, l'aventurière hésita à allait la voir.  
La nuit noir ou les profondes ténèbres le choix décidera.

* * *

Oui, je sais, je sais ! J'aurais pus faire un Lemon, mais je ne m'en sens pas capable. Peut être une autre fois, ou s'il y a (beaucoup) de demandes (mais pour sa j'suis sauvée… XD)

Huhu, la prochaine publication tardera (encore oui), mais j'posterais 2chap d'un coup, vu que y'ena un, il n'est pas necessaire pour la comprehesion, il est juste comme une 'immersion'..


	15. … à la trempette boueuse

Ah! Après avoir batailé plus de 6mois avec mon PC, j'ai enfin pus retrouver ces données **là**... Et les compléter.  
vu l'attente, j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrais pas trop et apprécierais ce chapitre, qui bien qu'il ne découle pas trop pour l'intrigue, et plutot simpathique.. A mes yeux ;D

* * *

Chapitre 15 - … à la trempette boueuse.

La pièce était humide et sombre, ou bien les yeux de l'adolescente n'était pas encore habitué à l'obscurité. Mais elle ne s'en inquiéter, une odeur de fraîcheur dégorgeait l'ambiance malsaine.  
Elle tendit les bras sur les côtés, elle était dans un couloir plus étroit que sa largeur. Elle continua sa marche dans ce voile noir un bras en avant, elle toucha déjà le mur final. Le puits se résumait à un rectangle à la surface d'une couchette ! Morrock l'avait véritablement tournée en ridicule, autant de risques pour ça ! Et elle était incapable de faire demi-tour, l'échelle était bien courte et s'arrêter trop haut pour la récupérer d'en bas. Et elle ne pouvait songer à attendre le bouc (1).  
Elle sentit un courant d'air lui chatouiller les chevilles, elle se pencha. Voilà qui était mieux, un petit conduit menait à une autre pièce, elle éclairée. Aveil y rampa donc, -non sans mal-.

La pièce suivante se contentait d'un palier, recouvert jusqu'au plafond de feuillus lierres. Le reste se trouvait plus bas que l'on rejoignait à l'aide d'une échelle, elle suffisamment longue. Cette pièce semblait identique à la précédente, quoi qu'un peu plus longue et sans conduit au mur du fond. Elle ne menait nulle part. L'aventurière s'y dirigea quand une Skultula descendit tendrement du plafond sur sa proie.

Une Skultula n'est qu'une grosse araignée tombant d'en haut à l'aide de leur fil à votre passage, vous prenant par surprise. Le devant de ces montres était fait en squelette, leur point faible résidant ainsi dans leur partie arrière, la partie molle : l'abdomen.

La guerrière jouera de la cambrure de ses cimeterres. Elle donna un coup verticale, le monstre n'en fut même pas égratigné mais tourna sur lui-même, pendouillant à son fil, et sans accroche fixe il ne pouvait s'arrêter seul. Aveil n'eu, qu'avec un bon timing, planter sa lame. Ce passe-temps disparut dans une chaude brume.  
L'impasse présentait à ses pieds un compagnon d'infortune sur un lit de lierre. L'adolescente prit un flambeau dormant sur le mur, l'enflamma puis se pencha sur la carcasse, qu'elle s'y repose. Un murmure l'enveloppa, la jeune femme n'en comprenait mots mais s'en laissa bercer. Une charogne n'est pas écœurante. Juste excessivement vulnérable le feu d'Aveil semblait la cuire à point. Elle enveloppa de ses mains celles du défunt, les joignant là où aurait du se trouver le ventre. Elle caressa affectueusement la paume, profitant de la diversion pour ouvrir le corps du dormeur, la voleuse vit qu'un œil était gravé au côté interne de chaque poignets. (2) Aveil se releva soudainement, dégoutée, chérissait-elle les trésors à ce point ?  
En épiant le mur d'impasse, elle ne vit pas d'ombre projetée. Elle voulut y apposer sa main, elle passa à travers. L'étrangère sourit, l'œil qu'elle avait remarqué était bien le symbole Sheikah. Voir à travers l'illusion. Avec le cœur, la tête. Les Gerudo devait être cousine à ce peuple de l'ombre (3).

La pièce suivante, malgré les murs vêtus d'un douteux vert, semblait immaculée, et très bien éclairée. Aveil éteint sa torche. C'était spacieux. Si elle ignorait être dans une catacombe, elle serait à ses aises. Elle fit quelques pas et aperçus à ses pieds un renfoncement dans le sol. Elle aurait pus le contourner par les côtés, mais se résolu d'y descendre ne sachant où se rendre. En bas, elle y vit un nouveau conduit. Identique à celui qui l'avait amener dans ce début d'une longues suite de galères.  
A l'autre bout du détroit, un simple couloir à la porte bloquée par une Skultula. Aveil bailla, s'ennuiera-t-elle encore longtemps à faire le ménage ?  
Le corridor menait à une pièce cubique très humide composée entièrement en terre vaseuse, du sol au plafond, en passant par les murs. Elle fit quelque pas, la seule porte se ferma brusquement, avec des barreaux. _I can no longer turn back__…_ De longs bras blancs sortirent tendrement à la verticale du sol puis foncèrent sur l'adolescente… Un corps difforme -mi-homme, mi-monstre- de même couleur emmergea du sol quelques secondes après. Il était grand, gras… et visqueux aussi ; du rouge sang dégoulinant encore de ce qu'aurait dût être sa bouche. Ecœurant. Mi-vivant, mi-mort en sommes.

La salle était moche, le monstre était moche, la déco était moche… _Ugly, ugly ugly, all-is-ug-ly !_ Aveil en eu la rétine explosée par l'éclairage devenu soudainement vif. Mais malgré tout, elle frissonna de plaisir la peau pâle était si douce… L'emprise de ce membre portable empêcha tout mouvement vif de la part de la jeune femme. Elle resta donc immobioe, son pied capturé s'enfonçant doucement dans le sol, emportant le corps avec lui. Elle allait finir comme ce truc hideux qui s'approchait d'elle ? Si lent qu'il était, il devait être horriblement lourd de surplus.  
Elle prit un cimeterre à deux mains et le plaça au dessus de sa tête. Et patienta que la chose soit proche, bien qu'elle n'avançait vite ; son poids en cause. Aveil perdit patience, elle n'aura droit qu'à une chance pour sortir d'ici. Elle lança précipitemment sa lame de toute ses forces devant elle, sur la 'bête'. C'est le pommeau de l'arme qui toucha la cible. Il ne représentait même pas un quart de la surface totale de l'arme et c'était cette partie qui avait dut l'atteindre. Pas de chance. Din s'absentait le tour de passe-passe d'embrasement ne fonctionne donc même plus.  
Le bras lui agrippant la jambe et ressera son emprise. Le monstre lui empêchait vraiment tout mouvements : il n'aimait pas chasser ses repas. Aveil attrapa à deux mains ce squelettique bras sortant de terre et tira dessus. Elle l'arracha ; son pied sortit du sol en même temps. Le monstre s'arrêta net et poussa un semblant de cri. Fragile la bestiole. Remit rapidement de sa douleur, elle s'approcha vivement de son adversaire. Le truc hurla en se voulant effrayant. La bouche ainsi grande ouverte, elle l'étouffa en lui enfonçant le membre qu'elle lui avait dérobé. _Dead in silence…_ C'était ça le pied.  
La guerrière s'approcha de la porte après avoir récupéré son arme jetée inutilement. Aveil était tombée dans un piège à rat et n'en sortira pas les pieds en premier. Elle était satisfaite d'elle. Comblée. Elle voulait maintenant rentrée, comme étrangement persuadée que sa venue consistait à nettoyer ce puits. Et qu'elle avait remplit sa mission.  
Elle attendit. Encore. La porte ne s'ouvrait pas, et la dépouille du monstre se faisait tranquillement ravir par ce sol toujours attractif. Les pieds de la guerrière s'embourber de plus en plus facilement, à mesure qu'elle les soulevais du sol pour pas qu'elle soit aspirer, les chaussures s'imprégnant progressivement de vase. Le cadavre venait de disparaître sous les yeux d'Aveil. Elle devait se résoudre à ce qu'elle terminera pareil. Prise d'étreinte. Quelques secondes après la disparition du mort, la gagnante entendit un bruit sourd venant d'en bas. Comme si une lourde masse venait de tomber.  
La jeune femme s'immobilisa et observa ses pieds se faire recouvrir. Elle n'espérait qu'une chose, c'est que sa supposition soit vrai.  
Que ce sol était le plafond du niveau inférieur.

Privée d'oxygène, enfermée dans le noir. Aveil tentait de se contrôler pour ne pas céder à la panique. Se laisser prendre par la boue revenait peut être à s'être jetée dans la gueule du loup? Même mort son adversaire l'aura finalement battue. Ses poumons hurlaient au déchirement ; ils désiraient tant une respiration, même saccadée. Aveil n'eu pour distraction qu'à relever un point faible à la discipline Gerudo. Elle n'entraînait pas son peuple à lapnée, la région aride devant aider. La Gerudo adoptif était contente, son peuple de pirate n'avait ce défaut.  
Aveil sentit soudainement ses pieds dégagés d'une emprise, libérés. La supposition était bonne.

L'adolescente se sentit soulagée, mais pas encore sortit d'affaire. La descente jusqu'au visage sera encore plus douloureuse dorénavant.

L'air et l'espace ne lui avait jamais apparu autant crucial jusqu'à maintenant. Si elle survit de cette endroit, elle prendra surement goût à la grandeur.

Le plafond était assez bas. Aveil ne fit qu'une chute de quelques centimètres. Heureuse de l'air libre, elle fit l'erreur d'inspirer un grand coup. Elle dût porter ses mains à son buste et à sa gorge. L'effet était pire qu'un déchirement, une véritable brûlure... Remise, elle observa les alentours. Elle était en sécurité dans ce couloir. Dans cette douce pente. Elle descendit prudemment l'inclinaison.

La jeune femme perçu un grincement, celui d'une mécanique mal huilée. L'étroit couloir était surveillé par une sentinelle.

Un protecteur fixe emplie de poudre défendant son territoire par des lasers meurtiers.

Le couloir n'était pas assez large pour la contourner. Ainsi, Aveil l'explosera. Elle observa ses lames, faites de métal. Quand il la remarqua, elle refléta le rayon avec ses cimeterres dans la tete du garde. La puissance de l'onde perfora l'armure et atteignit la poudre. La détonation fissura le sol où il se trouvait précédemment. Constatant les dégâts, Aveil jugea que la brêche n'était pas assez profonde pour céder sous son poids. Elle poursuivit donc son avancée dans le couloir.

Mauvais diagnostique : le sol céda. C'était à croire que le lieu voulait se débarasser d'elle.

Durant la chute, elle sortit deux dagues et les planta sur les parois du conduit pour freiner sa chute. Une dague plus fragile que l'autre céda dès qu'Aveil tenta de lui faire rencontrer les murs. Et en possession d'une seule lame, il lui était psysiquement impossible de l'enfoncer pour la ralentir. L'aventurière leva la tete et vit le point lumineux de la pièce disparaitreprogressivement à en être dans le noir total en pleine profondeur. C'était comme dansla boue e tout-à-l'heure. Elle sentit une entaille au visage. La lame de son arme brisée se baladait autour d'elle. Et sans rien voir, elle ne pouvait ni s'en défendre ou l'attraper.

Aveil eu peur. Elle se trouvait une fois de plus impuissante.

En baissant la tete, elle vit de la lumière. Elle pouvait constater le sol se rapprocher dangereusement. Sur quoi elle allait s'écraser. Pas rassurant. Prise de panique qu'elle allait mourir, elle hurla. C'était ça sa fin! Par instinct de vie, elle élança ses jambes en avant.

C'était magique, un miracle. Le sol s'enfonça, absorbant ainsi le choc de la chute. Comme un énorme matelas douillet. L'onde de choc passée, elle remarqua quelqu'un posté à l'autre bout du duvet, vétut de sorte que l'on ne puisse distinguer sa physionomie. Agressif, l'être sortit une épée de derrière son dos.

Il releva la tête et à peine la jeune femme pus se relever qui sélancer sur elle à vive allure. Analysant instantannement la situation, elle compris qu'elle n'aurait le temps de s'armer de ces cimeterres. Elle esquiva ce coup qu'elle vit venir, le déviant par sa dague qu'elle avait gardée en main. Il surenchérit, elle fit une roulade. Encore à genoux, il la réattaqua. Elle choisit de sacrifier son poignée et sa lame pour bloquer l'épée. Elle lui porta également un coup de pied à la cuisse. Risquant de perdre équilibre, son adveraire recula par sécurité. Aveil eut ainsi le temps de s'armer de ces lames courbées.

Son poignet était en sang, mais l'articulation et l'avant bras étaient intact. Le muscle en forme lui suffirait pour se défendre. Et quelques secondes supplémentaires de répis lui permettrait de fixer son arme à l'aide d'un tissus noué. Déchu de ces deux dagues, elle fronça les sourcils. Elle sera obligée de l'affronter au corps à corps. Mais... Il est plus rapide et plus fort qu'elle.

Il plongea sur elle, lame en avant. Elle sauta le plus haut qu'elle pût, posant son pied sur l'épaule de l'adversaire pour passer par dessus. Ainsi en sécurité. Se sentant devenir un appuis, l'inconnu se retourna vivement dans son plongeon. Ejectant Aveil. Surprise par se retournement, sa main blessée laissa s'échapper l'arme. En le comprenant opérer, elle réagit : seul la ruse la fera gagner. Il ramassa l'arme en regardant la propriétaire, le regard moqueur. Il ricana, qu'elle était faible! La combattante souffla fortement, il fallait qu'elle reste maître de ses émotions : il est plus fort qu'elle, si sa colère la contrôle, elle deviendra dangeureuse à la garde baissée.

Elle observa le terrain à sa gauche, un objet brillait, reflétant la lumière qu'il recevait du plafond. Elle observa ensuite son adversire, elle rigola à son tour. Maintenant ça allait être marrant. Elle fit une roulade vers l'objet, il avança vivement du même sens.

Ils se tournèrent ainsi autour. Un court instant, Aveil ralentit son allure, pourquoi ne l'attaquait-il plus, se méfiait-il de quelque chose? Pourtant un aussi bon combattant comme lui avait dut analyser la situation, il devrait savoir que la seule chance qu'elle aurait de gagner était de la laisser réfléchir... La Gerudo d'adoption remarqua qu'il faisait tournoyer son cimeterre... A attendre comme ça, il prenait tout simplement connaissance de l'arme!

Elle entreprit une décision qui lui sera peut être fatale, mais elle ne devait pas lui laisser le temps d'apprendre à utiliser ses lames de la mort. Elle se jeta sur lui. Distrait par sa soudaine fureur, il ne semblait pas la voir jeter un objet scintillant en l'air. Il contra son offense basique aisément. La voyant se perdre dans son propre élan, il recula d'un pas pour mieux s'élancer sur elle, et l'écraser.

Il regretta sa marche arrière : la lame de la dague perdue qu'Aveil venait d'élancer se planta dans sa cible. L'adversaire lacha le cimeterre et porta sa main à son épaule blessée. Il tint son épée de sa main valide, mais sans l'épaule respectif, il éprouvera une grande difficultée. La guerrière en profitera pour lui faire déguster la fureur venue du Désert. L'enchaîner telle une guerière Gerudo.Génie : il sut contrer la plupart des attaques malgré son handicap.

Il finit par se dégager de son emprise grâce à une misérable riposte du coup de pied. Aveil le regarda posté à quelques mètres. Il était bien blessé pourtant, le tissus brillé, tellement imbibé de sang. La jeune femme se devait de l'achever. Elle se prépara à lui courir dessus, mais à peine sa jambe dut supporter à elle seul son poids qu'Aveil sécrasa au sol. Sa jambe ne lui répondait plus. Par son coup d'apparence vain, son adversaire avait dut toucher le nerf de la cuisse. Immobilisant la jeune femme pour une bonne dizaine de minute. Beaucoup trop. Et elle n'avait plus d'arme de jet : ses dagues étaient mortes.

Et ça, son adversaire le savait très bien. Il avait _tout _prévu. Et ce, depuis qu'ils se tournaient autour... Il avait du la voir jeter la lame finalement. Peut être il n'avait pas prévu de se faire prendre l'épaule, mais il savait qu'elle n'avait plus d'arme de jet. Il lui suffisait donc de faire en sorte qu'elle ne puisse plus se lever.

Il arracha le bout de métal prisonnier de sa chair et en rit de plein de fouet. Le rire de la victoire.

Aveil le regarda approcher triomphant. Peut être ce qu'elle veut faire serait indigne, mais au moins elle mourra avec fierté. Elle observa ses cimeterres, leur poigne était intacts... 'Ne néglige aucun atout de ton équipement!' Djaly avait raison.

Rusée, elle jeta ses lames hors portée de mains. Son adversaire la regarda sceptique. Elle lui répondit :

" - Pour que tu sache que je ne tenterais de t'attaquer.

Il lui sourit, méfiant. Elle poursuivit :

- Mettre fait battre par un guerrier de ton augure est un honneur.

Ele l'entendit expirer soudainement, comme lors d'un rire nerveux. Il s'agenouilla à sa hauteur. Elle distingua ces yeux rouges, et une peau mate. Un Sheikhah! Il n'avait donc que défendu son territoire. Il lui caressa le haut de la tête, et en promenant une lame sur sa gorge, il lui murmura :

- Pardonne-moi."

Aveil se mit en mouvement instinctivement : elle jeta sa noix Mojo aveuglante et cogna brutalement l'adversaire de sa jambe encore valide. Elle entendit un os se fracturer, ce n'était pas l'un des sien. Ouf!

La vue recouvrée, elle vit l'hommme à quelques mètres se tenant les côtes. Se sachant condamné, il préféra disparaître à l'intar de ceux de son peuple : par un sort de téléportation. Une seconde noix Mojo fut jetée.

La victorieuse s'allongea sur le matelas. Elle avait vaincu, survécu... Elle entendit un scintillement. En levant la tête, elle vit une aura bleue circulaire, un téléporteur. Heureuse : c'était sa porte de sortie. La survivante récupéra ses arme en rampant avant de s'abandonner dans ce qui la liberera de ce lieu. Elle se laissa bercer.

Elle crut réver un court instant : elle était encore en vie.

* * *

1 : Le renard et le bouc, fable de Jean de la Fontaine.

2 : Une charogne, Charles Beaudelaire.

3 : Mon propre texte… XD (Lors du Gymnase. D)


	16. Instincts

Chapitre 16 – Instincts.

Légèrement engourdi, Aveil se réveilla. La chambre était toujours plongé dans l'obscurité, comme quand elle l'avait rejoint. La guerrière observa l'astre lunaire. Il brillait de mille feux et avait encore grossi depuis la nuit dernière.  
Donc elle s'était reposée une vingtaine d'heure… Ce n'était pas censé se passer comme ça, mais le puits avait dut l'exténuer plus que prévu. Elle regarda la table de sa chambre. Le repas était froid, inévitablement. La jeune femme ira en croquer quelques bouts. Même s'il elle n'avait pas faim, elle devait manger, sinon elle s'épuiserait.

Assise sur le lit, elle enfouit sa tête dans ses mains, coudes sur les cuisses. Pourquoi elle était parti là-bas déjà ? Elle soupira, incapable de se souvenir de sa motivation. Elle leva le regard et observa devant elle, soucieuse. Le lieu, il était interdit d'accès. Donc personne n'aurait dût y être. Mais celui qu'elle a croisé semblait en être le gardien… Ah ! C'est pour ça qu'il s'était excusé alors?

Bref, c'était surement cette soi-disant solitude qu'elle était partit retrouver : les Gerudo vivent au désert indomptable, et les pirates dans la fureur de la mer et des océans. Leur espèce a surement besoin d'une fougueuse nature qui les remettent à leur place et qui les incite à se surpasser. Elle sourit, voilà pourquoi elles étaient si fortes et imbattables alors que leur armée est depuis toujours en infériorité numérique.

L'odeur du repas lui chatouilla les narines et éveilla son appétit. Elle se releva pour l'atteindre en boitant ; sa jambe ne s'était pas totalement remise. Assise au bureau, elle observa la distance qui la séparait du lit. Et maintenant, que pouvait-elle faire ? Une chose était sûre, même blessée, Aveil continuerait à aller de l'avant. Mais Sheik ne donnait plus de signe de vie, donc plus de camarade avec qui rester. Pour s'entraîner, seulement des ennemis de niveau égal ou supérieur qui ne rêve que de sa mort. Et question territoire, ceux des gorons comme des zoras sont des lieux qui lui sont interdit. Tout comme la citadelle qui est à éviter jusqu'à la réception.

Face à son plateau repas, prêt à l'entamer, Aveil entendit le clocher sonner. Il était minuit. Elle observa son journal posé sur la table. Elle aura le temps de remplir, la cloche venait d'annoncer trois jours creux d'attente…

Cette rétrogradation allez maintenant lui enseigner la patience, la prise en compte du temps qui passe.

Elle tapa du poing la table. Non, c'était trop dangereux de rester ici, elle était surement rechercher et c'était ici qu'on viendrait la trouver en premier lieu. Mais que pouvait-elle faire ? Elle a réussis à pénétrer et ressortir du château royale indemne, quel défi pourrait la distraire dorénavant ? Ici-bas, au cœur même du royaume d'Hyrule, après le puits, qu'est ce qui pourrait encore la stimuler ?

*** J-3 - Minuit ***

Mes sœurs sont les gardiennes du désert, les pirates tentent de dompter la mer… et même le puits avait son gardien. Et moi, hein ? Il est clair que je cherche mon emplacement vide. Il me reste trois jours pour réfléchir…  
Cette nuit, la triste plaine d'Hyrule me guidera peut-être. J'espère.

Signé : Avl

Après avoir repris quelques forces, Aveil se releva et quitta l'hotel pour se diriger vers l'étable, pleine d'espoir au fait que son cheval y soit ; elle n'avait aucune envie de traverser la plaine à pied. Peut être était-il revenu sagement? Il était le plus dressé - et borné- de toute la cavalerie Gerudo après tout. Surement était-il derrière cette porte? Aveil porta la main à la poignée de l'étable. Elle l'ouvrit tout doucement en fermant fortement les yeux. Elle fit un pas. Puis deux en direction du box où devait se trouver Siléas.  
Elle s'arrêta, elle entendit des chevaux henisser, elle sourit, Siléas devait être parmis eux. Elle ouvrit grand et soudainement les yeux. Non, il n'y était pas.

Cette idiote bête devait s'être perdu.

Elle soupira fortement, tant pis, cette sortie nocturne sera plus sportive que prévu. A peine avait-t-elle quitter la ville qu'embétée, Aveil se grata l'arrière du crâne : comment expliquera-t-elle cette disparition à Nabooru à son retour?

Après une bone heure de marche, Aveil envisagea de faire une pause pour reposer sa jambe blessée. De plus, jusqu'à maintenant, cette promenade ne l'avait que fatiguée. Elle regarda les alentours à la recherche de rocher, abres ou quelconque autre abris. Mais elle aperçu la silhouette d'un cheval au près d'un arbre. Elle sentit son coeur bondir dans sa cage toracique. Elle espèra terriblement qu'il soit le sien. Cela serait comme dans les histoires racontait au midinette où les duo se retrouvait _comme par hasard_.

En l'approchant un peu plus, ses espoirs s'envolaient petit à petit : malgré qu'il fasse nuit, elle apercevait clairement la crinière blanche qu'arborait l'animal. Puis son maître sortit de derrière l'arbre. Elle s'arrêta sec : il était plutot risqué pour elle d'approcher un vagabond. Cet étranger dégaina son arc et visa en direction d'Aveil. La guerrière se mit sur ces gardes mais resta sur place, c'était peut être un simple avertissment de sa part. Soudain, un point lumineux auprès du guerrier sortit de ce qui semblait être un bonnet vert -Aveil put distinguer qu'il était blond au passage- et fusa vers la jeune femme. Auprès de l'adolescente, cette dernière pus reconnaitre qu'il s'agissait d'une fée. Ce petit être cria, donnant le signal à l'homme. Aveil réagit, elle était le cible, et la fée le guidait!  
Vif, elle sut esquiver la flèche. Elle grimaça : qu'était-ce ce délire!

Qui était-il à l'agresser comme ça, l'homme du puits? Non, cela ne pouvait pas être possible : cette opposant là paraissait vraiment en bonne santé et puis... Les Sheikah, peuple de l'ombre, n'ont pas de fée. Alors, c'était qui se type? Qu'importe, malgré son état, Aveil se défendra : elle était d'éducation Gerudo après tout, non?  
Par reflexe elle porta ses mains à sa ceinture, prêt à brandir ces dagues. Ces doigts n'effleuèrent aucune armes. La guerrière sourit, nerveuse : c'est vrai, elle ne les avaient plus : elle lui avaient sauvé la vie dans le puits...

Bref, pour l'instant, le problème, c'est ce blondinet en tunique. Surement un mercenaire qui a reçu pour ordre de la tuer. Après tout ce qu'elle a fait, cela ne serait pas étonnant.

Elle le vit ranger son arc et sortir un sorte d'insecte mecanique. En la lachant, il courut vers Aveil. Cette dernière rigola, qu'est ce que ce truc pouvait lui faire ?  
Proche d'elle, l'engin s'arreta et cliqueta. Une bombe !

Aveil fit un saut en arrière mais trop tard. Ces jambe avaient reçu l'explosion. Son pantalon était détruit, seul le haut des cuisses étaient encore habillées. Ses tibia était bien erraflé. Aveil grinça des dents. Il l'agressait à coup d'accessoires. Ce qui signifiait qu'il était mediocre au corps à corps. Elle réussit à se relever. Seul une majeur partie de sa peau était abîmé, ces muscles étaient encore intact.

Elle regarda devant elle et sourit toute dents dehors. Il goutera à la fureur du désert. Dans sa folle course, alors qu'elle allait l'atteindre. Elle le vit façonner une sorte de losange vert qui flottait en l'air.

Il esquiva ensuite son coup de cimeterre par plusieurs sauts arrière. Il s'arrêta quand son dos toucha le tronc de l'arbre. Aveil contourna cette étrange losange vert qui semblait voler, le dépassa d'un mètre et rigola face à la situation. Ce mercenaire s'était coincé seul contre cet arbre. Elle leva son arme près à l'abattre et à se libérer de lui. Il joigna ces mains et disparu dans un éclair vert Aveil fut surprise : il était mage ou guerrier? Elle entendit un grondement de tonnerre derrière elle. Elle se retourna et vit le blond en personne lui porter un violent coup de pommeau d'épée dans les côtes. Il ne voulait pas la tuer. Et ce losange était un sort de téléportation. Le vent de Farore surement.  
Aveil se releva et observa un court instant son adversaire. Sort magique, tunique verte, cheveu blond, fée des bois, épée à lame écarlate et manche violet ornée d'ailes.

La jeune femme écarquilla grand les yeux. C'était _Lui_. C'était le héros du temps. Link. Mais que lui voulait-il ? Il lui porta un coup horizontale. Elle sauta sur son épée et profita de son hauteur pour lui infliger un coup de pied au visage. Il recula et porta sa main à sa mâchoire. C'était ce blond qui avait tué le roi des Gerudo. Qui avait empêcher que son peuple adoptif soit enfin libre. Elle ragea. Et maintenant il s'en prennait à tout les basanés-es qu'il croisait...  
Il releva la tête et la regarda. Son expression de démence l'étonna : les Gerudo maitrisaient sans cesse leurs émotions normalement.

Elle se jeta sur lui sans réfléchir, la haine l'animant. Il brandit son bouclier et la repoussa aisément sur le côté.

Il sortit son boomerang des vents. Il le lança contre l'arbre. La tornade accompagnant l'arme, chargé de feuilles et de branches mortes, attaqua ensuite la guerrière. La jeune femme voulut l'esquiver mais se sentit absorbée par les courants d'air.  
Quand il rejoignit son propriétaire, Aveil se dépétait avec difficulté parmi ce tas d'objet morts. Elle voulu voir son adversaire. Il joignit ces mains et les écrasa au sol.

Il invoquait le meurtrier feu de Din. Elle resta bouche bée et immobile, c'était le sort de sa Déesse. Quand elle vit le sort se concrétiser, elle grimaça d'effroi. Comment sa Déesse pouvait aider celui qui a tué son élu à abattre une de ces fidèles ! Dure réalité.

Aveil resta figée sur place. Sa Déesse l'avait abandonnée pour ce faux kokiri. La guerrière voulu s'enfuir mais ses jambes abîmés ne répondaient. Aveil était parmis ces feuillage morts, au milieu de chose qui brûle très vivement. Une boule de flamme se forma autour du héros et agrandissait son champs d'action au fur et mesure, incandescent tout ce qui la touchait.  
Le sphère destructrice n'atteint pas Aveil, un mur invisible c'étant étangement forgé entre elle et la paroisse enflammée. Mais l'adolescente en ressenti tout de même la chaleur. Elle cru cuire l'instant d'une seconde. Du bruit à gauche. Elle tourna la tete et vit une silhouette telle une ombre se jeter sur elle. La porter et s'enfuir. Dans ses bras, elle reconnu son habits et son odeur. Anaki… C'était Anaki, l'Ombre Noir, venu pour la sauver.  
Aveil se pencha. Le héros du temps était resté là-bas, il ne cherchait pas à les poursuivre.

Loin et en sécurité, Anaki arrêta sa course folle et la laissa tomber au sol, près d'un mur, sans aucune douceur. Il la regardait de toute sa grandeur les sourcils froncés, en colère. Elle se releva. Il tendit la main devant lui, la guerrière sentit une force la pousser contre la paroisse de pière qui la fit tomber face à la brutalité du choc. Elle se remit à nouveau sur pieds.

" - Idiote !

Aveil se prit un coups de poing à l'épaule et tomba au sol. Elle voulu se relever, pleine de de rage. Désirant abattre le blond. Elle se prit à nouveau un coup qui la fit tomber au sol et une insulte. Elle se calma enfin et regarda le Garo Anaki. Pourquoi lui faisait-il ça?

- Même moi je ne peux rien contre ce gars. C'est un élu des Déesses, et tu crois savoir le massacrer ? Tu sais…

Il avait une expression malsaine. Il s'agenouilla à hauteur de l'amazone.

- Et même ton Roi élu de Din, la plus forte de toute les Déesses, s'est fait buter comme un vulgaire porc.

Ces mots dures se plantèrent dans le coeur d'Aveil. Elle en avait après lui dorénavant. Il tendit une main vers elle et l'immobilisa assise pra une one de choc. L'adolescente jugea raisonnable de maîtriser -enfin- ses émotions et de se laisser faire. C'était donc pour cela qu'il faisait preuve d'agressivité envers elle? Elle se sentit rassurée : il était donc violent à contre coeur. Il leva son emprise sur elle.

- Je suis le dernier du plus grand de tous les peuples. La survie, ça me connait, crois moi. Et puis…

Il porta sa main sur les cheveux d'Aveil, ils tombaient sans aucun effort. Il sourit et porta cette meme main sur le ventre de la jeune femme.

- Si tu reste sage et arrête de te battre en permanence, je ne serais peut être plus le seul garo d'ici quelques mois.

Aveil lui sourit et lui prit cette main. Elle la serra. Il avait raison… Elle se releva. Il se proposa à la raccompagner jusqu'à Cocorico, à son hotel pour s'assurer qu'elle soit en lieu sûr. Aveil accepta volontier cette garda raprochée. En chemin, elle osa lui demander :

- Tu es un Garo, tu viens donc de Termina. Mais, comment as-tu fais ? Le seul passage est par le désert. Et Nabooru n'aurais jamais laissé tolérer le passage d'un mâle.

Il la regarda et lui sourit.

- Je savais bien que tu n'étais pas d'ici.

Aveil lui sourit, génée. Elle était démasquée.

- Mais il y a plein d'autres passages tu sais ?

Elle le regarda, interrogative.

- Tu les connaîtra en temps voulu. Crois-moi.

A destination, il l'abandonna à quelques mètres de l'entrée du village Cocorico. Le soleil se levait déjà, il devait repartir se cacher, il ne pouvait sortir le jour, c'était trop dangereux pour lui. Il la retint fermement par le poignet.

- S'il te plait… Tiens-toi calmement.

Aveil observa ce guerrier. Il était craint par l'armée royale, recherché par quasi-tous, il était le dernier survivant d'une guerre atroce qui a ravagé son peuple et cet homme là était près à supplier une damoiselle! Elle lui sourit.

- Promis !"

Il la regarda étonné qu'elle ait accepté aussi facilement. Elle lui caressa la joue et le laissa la.  
Oui, elle restera calme pour lui. Elle posa sa main sur son ventre. Elle était son seul espoir, la seule chance que le peuple Garo ne s'éteigne pas avec sa mort. Il la protegera donc coûte que coûte, qu'importe la situation. Toujours derrière elle. Garo, il était devenu son ombre. Elle sourit. Elle se sentit en sécurité totale pour la première fois.


End file.
